Decipher Me
by SweetestSuicide
Summary: Bella Swan, the daughter of a secret agent that is on the dead list; Charlie. Alice Cullen, a popular artist. They meet at Beverly Hills High, neither of them know why they're being instantly pull to one another. More summary on the first chapter.
1. Protection

**Protection**

Everything has it downfall. When I said everything, I mean everything. Seriously, why am I the only kid that is being stuck in this house for almost eighteen years now? Yes I know that my birthday is coming up, but that's just a year away so why the hell people are making such a ruckus of it? Seriously, just because we are rich….No, just because the Swan family is rich, it doesn't mean that they can just throw cheese and crackers everywhere just so they can celebrate my 18th a year early. To hell with that, besides I don't need any more presents than the ones that I've received not so many months ago. Hell, if they were going to bake me another cake I know that I'm going to throw up. Those cakes taste repulsive I tell you, utterly repulsive. They taste nothing like fat cream with a touch of sponge. And what's up with the decoration of a Virgo? That's just more cream to taste.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but I prefer Bella more than my full first name. It's a mouthful, and I certainly don't want to go down the street hearing a mouthful of my name being pronounced. Actually, that won't happen since I'm being trapped in this big of a mansion that my dad, Charlie, called a house. Why am I being trapped in this mansion? Well it's for my protection, as he likes to call it. Seriously, I can take care of myself. I always beat him up when we train together in the gym. He said that one day I can surpass him as being a secret agent. No dad, that's not my dream job. I prefer something that is less dangerous and more social time, because I'm not getting enough!

It's a Saturday afternoon, and I'm pretty much just sitting here on the sofa, watching the TV screen as a show called 'One Tree Hill' is being played. Why can't I be like them? Well not the dramatic duo or trio like Lucas, Peyton and Brooke. Really, those three should just share one guy, if they're into threesome and such. I just want to have a normal life, like the one that they're sharing. Being able to go to a public school, being able to go about and shop without anyone guarding you, being able to make friends, being able to socialize. I crave that, I crave all of that. You see, I can't get any of that because my dad, Charlie, is a secret agent; one of the best. I'm his only daughter, and my mom has to live here with us too. Renee doesn't complain as much as me, since it looks like she enjoys being a housewife. If Charlie thinks that when I'm of age, he's going to pick a guy for me to marry and I just go with it, then he is so damn wrong. I prefer to marry someone that I love, not someone that he picks right off the floor.

Charlie is rushing back and forth, trying to find one damn shoe. It's under the couch, hello?! Oh right, I'm sitting here, hehe. I reach down and grab the shoe, and hold it up high in the air for him to see. I see him glancing around frantically, before his eyes lock down on what I'm holding. He grins and makes a few long strides towards me then grabs the shoe, putting it on his sock-covered foot.

"Thanks, Bells." He says and leans down to place a quick kiss on my forehead. I know that he's off again to do one of those dangerous missions. Every time he goes away, it would take him ages to come back.

"How long are you going for?" I ask him, watching him swooshing around to get his gear. I don't see why he is in such a hurry, really, all he ever needs is a gun. A pretty damn good gun at that.

"I don't know." Comes his reply, and I sigh. It's always the same answer.

"Three months, six months, a year?" I suggest, and already grimacing at the long separation that me and my dad are going to have.

"Three months at the least." He answers as he zooms inside the living room. I frown, three months is a long time and who am I supposed to talk to in that time?

"Who am I going to talk to during that time?" I ask. He pauses and turns around, looking over at me with a quirk eyebrow. Oh now he's giving me that look that says 'I'm insane'? Give me a break, will ya?

"Bella, you have your mother and you have the housemaids, not to mention you'd be busy studying." He says, and I know that he's catching on what I'm trying to say. What I'm trying to ask him for almost two years now. _I. Wanted. Out._

"Dad…" I start, but it looks like he isn't going to have none of it.

"No, Bella. I've already said no. You know it isn't safe for you to start going to a public school. Everywhere you turn, there'll be danger."

Oh, I'm not giving up. The hell I am! "I can take care of myself dad. Please, do you want me to rot inside this…house?" I ask irritably, flailing my arms about the living room. It's huge, and this is where we have all of our parties at, the living room. It's a surprise that Charlie and Renee know a lot of people, and I? None.

"I'd rather you rot here then die out there, Isabella." He says sternly and I cringe at the full name he is using. Alright, two can play at this game.

I stand up suddenly, my eyes locking onto his chocolate ones. I know that neither of us is going to back down, and since we're both stubborn, he's going to be late. Not that I'd care. "Then let me go and get a gun, and shoot myself in the head because I'm going insane just staying in here, _Charlie_. I don't want to be trapped anymore. I want to be free. I want to actually have **real** friends. You're the only friend that I have, _Charlie_, because when you're gone I've lost a friend. Do you want me to suicide? Because I can do that, right in front of you. Do you want that, _**Charlie**_?" I ask, sneering at his name every chance I get.

He cringes at his name being rolls off of my tongue in a harsh tone. Come on dad, give in already. I know I've already won this round. Do I need to hire six cheerleaders just to cheer for me, while I take you down? _Give in, give in, give in, for the love of God give in!_

"Fine, but if there's anything happen to you, you have to take care of yourself since you seem to decide that you can." He says, his eyes hardened but I grin. I've won, fuck yes I did.

I squeal in joy as I bounce on the spot. He rolls his eyes and chuckles at me. One look at the father clock, and he curses. "Dang, I'm going to be late. Enroll yourself in a school nearby, I don't have time to do it. I'll be back soon, I love you Bells."

With that, he merely rushes out the door, while I wave at him in bitter sadness, I just hate to watch him go. I hear his car being open and shut, so I run out as fast as I can. The automatic gate is sliding open, while his car slowly backing down towards the street. I wave at him again, and see that he's smiling at me through the dark tinted window. "I love you dad! Come back soon!" I shout, and I hope that he'd heard me.

When the car is out of sight, I run back into the house and start looking at the school I want to go to. Actually, I've already done that, all I need is to ring them and enroll. It's a piece of cake, and Renee can help me with this. So grabbing whatever that I need for Renee to make the phone call, I rush over to her, and of course she's trying to catch a tan. Not that it would work, I can't even catch a tan much less her. Really mom, you should give up until you're sunburn.

"Mom, can you call this school and enroll me in? Oh, and after that can you call my tutor and tell him that I'd be going to a public school and that I don't need him anymore?" I ask as I stop beside her, holding the phone in one hand while the other holding both the school and my tutor's number.

She looks up at me, raises one eyebrow but doesn't question me. She knows that I've talked to Charlie, so I guess it's all good that she doesn't question me. She takes the phone and looks at the school's name, then raises an eyebrow at me again. "Beverly Hills High?"

I roll my eyes at her, of course I want to go there, not because it's big, it's because it's close and not that far. "Yea, unless you want me to go across the world to study." I respond sarcastically and she chuckles.

"I'll make a call now, and are you okay with the subjects that you'll be learning? I mean the same subjects as you'll be learning at home."

"Yea, I'm okay with that." I answer with a grin, and she smiles at me before dialing the number.

_**Half an hour later**_

"You start on Monday." She says, finally hanging up the phone.

I practically jump on the spot, while chanting 'Yay! Yay! Yay!' over and over. I stop only to lean down and place a quick kiss on her cheek, before rushing off to start packing for my first day of school on Monday. I know it's crazy for packing your school stuff this early, but I can't help it. I've prepared for this for the last couple of years, and finally I get to be where I want to be the most; a public school. Now I know that there will be some obstacles, and some drama – as I've seen on TV – and some danger. But if I could avoid all of that, then I'd be fine. Yep, put on that positive attitude and I'm going to be fine. Now I just can't wait for Monday, and I can't wait to socialize with people. Most of all, I just can't wait to make friends. This is the best present that Charlie could have given me. I don't even know why he didn't give me it earlier. Overprotective Father.

* * *

_A/N: I know that the summary might not explain much, so I'm going to type more here._

_The story is just about danger, love, and drama. And of course it's gonna be involving Alice and Bella. Bella is a rich girl that has been trapped in her 'house' 17 years since Charlie is a secret agent and everyone is after his head, almost everyone. Alice is just your normal teenager, rich but not richer than Bella, popular amongst the students and beautiful. Alice is an artist, the most popular artist at the school, so that's where she gets her popularity from; her art. Bella keeps her family secret from Alice, not wanting her to get involve since she doesn't want to get her hurt. And Alice finds Bella intriguing, and not to mention attractive. Bella and Alice get pull together, but neither of them know that they're falling for each other. Alice is willing to do whatever Bella wants, but Bella is putting herself at a safe distance so that Alice can be safe. But it's not really great when she keeps getting into trouble/danger._

_And think that's enough for now. Lol. Enjoy my first chapter. And yes, it's gonna be placed at Beverly Hills. =]  
_


	2. Monday

**Monday**

Finally, Monday comes and I don't have to mope around the house while waiting for the day to end anymore. So here I am, in the stupid limo! Seriously, I don't want to make a scene, so why the hell did Renee shove me into the limo? Why the hell did I let her shove me inside the limo in the first place? I so wanted to tell the driver to stop, but then the guards would start following me until I reach the school. I honestly don't want to make a scene, as if I'm the President of the United States' daughter. Non-sense, since that's not going to happen, and I don't want it to happen. Can this ride ever end? Can they just drop me off somewhere so I can hide? I don't want to turn up in a limo like a princess. I don't want to be a princess, since my life has all but been a princess' life. What I want is what I will get, simple as that. But I know to blend into this school, what I want is usually going to be what I don't get. I guess I would have to suck up to that.

The limo pulls up just outside of the school, basically where everybody is hanging out in the morning, and of course they have to stop whatever they're doing just to turn and look at the limo in awe. I can even see the curiosity that is hiding behind their eyelids. Oh god, just kill me now. The driver looks into the rearview mirror, and I know that he's looking at me. I look into the small mirror at the front, and yep he's smiling at me, the old smile that would never wear off.

"Here you go, Ms Swan." His voice is rich with the British accent, and he smiles at me once more. Then he begins to move, and I know what he wants to do. Before he can even open the car, I has already swings the car open and gets out of it, before shutting the car. I don't want him to swoop around to open the car door for me. I don't want to make that kind of an impression.

When I hear him calls out to me _'Have a good day, Ms Swan'_, I literally slap myself in the face. Now everyone is going to think that I'm a stuck up girl that just happens to be sent to a public school. Not to mention, they're going to think that I'm a trouble girl, and a snob, and a bitch, a popular bitch may I add. This is so not what I want my first day of school to be like.

I close my eyes, taking in a rather deep breath, but that doesn't really help when I can still feel eyes on me. Many, many pair of eyes on me. Lucky for me, I'm not that shy, or else I'd be hyperventilating at the moment. I open my eyes and of course, everyone is looking at me while whispering to each other. Great, now I'm the new icon of the school because I just arrived in the limo. I sigh, shaking my head before I start walking straight towards the school building, my school bag being strapped around my shoulder. I just need to find the reception desk, yes, if I know where that is, great. I didn't get a tour around the school, but I'm sure I can find my way around, while looking lost as a puppy. That is something to look forward to.

As I walk pass rows and rows of students just standing there, gawking at me and whispering at me, I catch quite a few things that are being said towards me. Some of the things are nice, the others not so much.

'_Who is that? She's hot.'_

'_Did she just arrive in a limo? Is she a wannabe blonde?'_

'_Is she new here? I've never seen her around before.'_

'_Do you think she's a stuck up snob? She does look rich.'_

'_Should we welcome her into the school?'_

'_Alice, why are you drooling?'_

The last whisper got me to turn my head to the person that was asking whoever this Alice girl is. My eyes land on the shortest of the girls that I've ever seen in my many years of living. Her hair is cut short, and spiked up in every direction, jet black. Her eyes are the gorgeous shade of emerald, and her lips are soft with the glistening of her lip-gloss. Wow, did I just describe her like that? I guess I haven't seen real life people in a while, except Renee and the housemaids. Standing next to her is a guy three times bigger than her. He has a body of a builder, I'm sure he plays football or something. His hair is also black, though with little curls. His eyes share the shade of emerald, but a little deeper. And he is nudging at the girl and she has her mouth open, probably gaping at something.

She wakes up from her stupor, and quickly gives me a smile. I think it's directed at me, so I return the smile and immediately she beams. Okay, now that is odd. I turn my attention back to the task at hands, the reception desk. The whispering hasn't died down yet, so I pick up my pace and enter the building. When I'm inside, I look around in hope that I would spot that stupid reception desk. My luck runs out apparently, since I see nothing but rows and rows of lockers. _What. The. Fuck?_ I groan in irritation before starting to walk further inside. Shouldn't someone just come and help me? Since I'm new and I have absolutely no idea where the fuck I'm going at this moment.

"First day at school, and you're already lost while trying to find the reception. Good job, Bella." I mutter under my breath as I continue to walk along the empty hallway. The sun is out after all, and everyone – when I said everyone I mean everyone – is outside enjoying the sun in the very bright and early morning.

"Good job, indeed." I jump when I hear an amused voice coming from behind me. When I turn to see who it is, and possibly preparing to take down whoever that sneaks up on me like that, I see a middle-aged man standing there, wearing a teacher suit, with a tie and a vest and straight trousers. He looks…clean.

"I apologize for having to startle you." He speaks once more, offering me an apologetic smile. I smile and wave my hand at him as if it doesn't matter, since it doesn't. I'm saved!

"No worries. Umm, do you mind showing me where the reception is?" I ask, hoping that he'd help me. His smile widens and he nods enthusiastically. Is he trying to get into my good books? Well, who cares, he's saving me.

"Of course, and you're going the wrong way. Follow me, Ms…." He pauses, and I cringe at the word 'Ms' again. That makes me sound old.

"Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella. And thank you for saving me, Mr…" I pause, mimicking his action, and he chuckles.

"Brandon Lewis, specialized in Physics." He answers, giving the nod to follow him as he turns to walk, the opposite way that I have been walking. Now I feel like a total idiot. I quickly follow him, walking by his side since I don't see myself walking behind anyone, or in front of anyone for that matter.

"Too bad, I don't take Physics. Or else I'd know someone." I say playfully, and he chuckles again. This teacher is very care-free, may I add. And I'm starting to feel that all teachers are the same as him.

"So what subjects are you taking, Bella? If you don't mind me asking." He asks before rounding a corner, and I in turn follow him without a question to where he is leading me. I trust him, why shouldn't I?

"Art, Music, English, Biology and Calculus." I answer, feeling quite proud of my subjects. Then again, I might be ahead of them since my tutor back home has been teaching me advanced stuff. I could possibly graduate this year, if I really want to that's it. The thing is, I don't want to.

"Hmm, good luck with English and Calculus. My friends are quite strict when it comes to those two subjects. But I know you can handle them, you look quite smart." He compliments, I think it's a compliment since I find myself blushing at his kind words.

"Thank you, Mr Lewis. Umm, may I ask who are they?" I ask, though not really hoping that he would give me the satisfaction of knowing my two 'strict' teachers. He chuckles, when I realize that we have stopped in front of the reception desk.

"I can't tell you, you'd have to find out yourself." He muses, flashes a smile and winks at me before turning to leave. Well, now I'm a little bit scared. I turn to look at the lady behind the reception, and offer her a smile.

"Hey, I'm Isabella Swan, I'm here to pick up my schedule…and possibly a map as well since I got lost." I add with a touch of laughter. She joins in, before clicking away on her computer. Soon enough, the printer is on its job, and she hands me the freshly printed paper with my schedule imprinted on it. Then she hands me a map, and wishing me luck to find my class.

Sweet, now I can go and get lost again. As I walk away from the reception, I take a quick look of my schedule, and smile a little. English is first, following up is Music. Then I have a fifteen minutes break, before Calculus kicks in, following by Biology after that. Then lunch, and I'm beginning to feel a bit nervous for lunch, since it's the forty five minutes break before Art, my last class of the day. Wait, what? Art isn't exactly my last class of the day, since next to it is Gym. This school…has six subjects and it would finish at 4.15pm. Wow, strict school. Hopefully I can cruise through it and do the best that I can. Now I need to find my English class. As I place my schedule under the map, a body appears in my way, blocking my path. I stop, and look up at the grinning Asian dude. Nice hairstyle by the way, so now why are you blocking my path?

"Hey, you're new right?" He asks, his voice is friendly enough.

I nod before answering. "Yeah…"

"I'm Eric, Eric Yorkie. Welcome to Beverly Hills High." He offers his hand out, and I takes it without hesitation.

"Nice meeting you Eric, I'm Isabella Swan, but call me Bella. Thank you for welcoming me." I respond, giving him a light shake before withdrawing my hand. He grins, wider if it's possible, and looks down at the map that I'm holding up.

"Ooh, what class do you have first?" He asks, and I tries to remember what I have, when my good memory kicks in.

"English, with Mr….." Now my good memory is leaving me. I quickly looks down and digs up my schedule, and spot his name. "Mr Edgecombe."

"Oh, I have him as well. Let's walk to class together." He says, smiling even wider now that I think it's a bit creepy.

"Okay…" I respond in uncertainty. He must have catches my tone, since he's now laughing. I frown a little, before lightly punch him in the arm with my free hand. "What's so funny?"

"You." He simply responds after regaining his composure. I just roll my eyes, and he chuckles again. Then we start heading towards our English class, well after I put some of the books that I won't be needing in my lockers. I don't want have a sore shoulders after school. The bell has rung when I was stuffing my books inside my locker. Then again, not like we're going to be late though.

So, we walk into the class, while it's being filled by students coming in. I walk over to the teacher to give him my pass, and he directs me to an available seat, or tell me to find it. Not a problem. I turn around, scanning the classroom for an available seat and there it is, right next to….My eyes follow to where the bronze boy is sitting at, right next to the empty seat. He looks up at me, and his penetrating baby green eyes are staring straight at me. His hair is tussled, like someone has run their hands through it so many times. I think I can safely call it 'Sex Hair'. His cheekbones are perfect in every angle, and now he is waving me to come forward? He's bold, then again guys are supposed to be bold, right?

I walk over to the seat next to him, and sat down before putting my bag on the table. I can feel his eyes on me, so I turn and offer him a smile, before I find myself staring at him with an open mouth. He is goddamn gorgeous, and seeing him up close is just marvelous. But how come, whenever I look into his eyes, they remind me of that pixie girl? What was her name again?....Alice, that's right.

"Hi, I'm Edward Masen, it's a pleasure to meet you." He speaks, and his voice is deep and…sensual? I quirk an eyebrow at him, especially at his tone, do I look like the next piece of meat that he'd like to fuck?

"Isabella Swan, call me Bella, nice to meet you." I answer him quickly then tear my attention from him. Mr Edgecombe began to ramble on about stuff that I've already learned. Great, so now I'm bored. I swing my pen around my fingers, while pretending to write notes down when I'm just doodling on my pages. If I come across something that my tutor back home didn't cover up, I'd write something down, if not, it's doodle for me. While I'm doodling, I can feel his eyes on me. Yep, he is really eye-sexing me at this moment.

* * *

_A/N: Everybody has green eyes ! I haven't put Jasper and Rosalie in yet, their eyes gonna be different, let's hope so. Anyway, first chapter is a success, whoot. Second chapter, hahahahaha Edward Edward Edward. And as you can see, I'm not really putting Bella to be really shy and stuff, but her clumsiness is still there, at certain times. Funny when she can balance herself while fighting huh? Anyway, here's your next chapter. =D_


	3. New Girl

**New Girl**

A new week, a new start and it always starts on a Monday, ironic isn't it? Everyone always hangs outside the school building in the morning, not that there is much to complain about since we all seem to love the sun in the morning. Do you want to know why? Because the sun rays don't give you skin cancer in this early morning. To tell you the truth, I just don't see the point in tanning. Sure, I may be out and about at every chance that I get when I see a beautiful day. But come on, I'm only out to paint, nothing else but to paint. Actually, I get inspired when I paint. You see, when I see things that I like, I get inspired to paint something beautiful that would totally match with whichever sketches of clothing that I've been sketching. Perfect, isn't it? That's the whole reason why I take Art classes in the first place, next to Fashion of course. Without art, there won't be fashion. And without fashion, I think I might die. I guess I should just stop being melodramatic there.

So here I am, standing with my eyes set on the scrapbook that I've been holding up, just to go over the one piece dress that I've been sketching. Something doesn't look quite right, and I know that Rosalie is more than willing to model for me, but this dress is sure as hell does not look quite right on her. Oh, don't get me wrong here, Rosalie is the epitome of all beauty, and whatever she wears, she makes the fabric shine – for lack of better word. And I'm happy that she chooses my big brother, Emmett, to be faithfully with. Then again, who in their right mind would not choose Emmett? As a brother, he is amazing and caring, not to mention a very huggable teddy bear. As a friend, he is caring and would kick anybody asses if they would ever try to hurt you, physically and emotionally. As a boyfriend…uh, let's just not go there. Let's just say that he's the Captain of the Beverly Hills Football Squad, he's popular amongst all of the girls at school, he's a goofball, and he is absolutely hot. Eww, I can't believe I just said that, or think that about my brother.

And Rosalie? She's the Head Cheerleader of the Beverly Hills Cheerleading Squad. So it's to be expected, Captain and Head Cheerleader to be going out with each other, and make out at every single spot that they'd see, is typical and to be expected. As for me, I don't have anyone really. There are quite a few guys that have been trying to take me on a date, but I declined them all. Well, all but a few that has caught my eyes. But after that one date, I feel no chemistry there so I just ended it. I don't want to lead them on, and sure I know that I may hurt their feelings but they understand, at least. There's still one guy that doesn't give up though, and that's Rosalie's brother. They're twins you see, so of course Jasper is the epitome of a God. His face, his body, his hair, practically everything about him would get you screaming for sex….Yeah, that comes from another girl point of view when she asked me why I'm not with Jasper, and she gave me that description. It was an awkward conversation, and I was left with giving her the most awkward look, ever.

Jasper was the only guy that I've been out on a date with a few times, just so I wouldn't hurt his feelings. He was my first kiss, too, but I know that I have hurt his feelings when I told him that I can't feel any chemistry around us. He understands that, but still pursues me. I don't mind that, as long as he doesn't try anything that would get me angry at him. He's too much of a gentleman to try anything though, and I guess that is why we're good friends. Just one more guy to complete our group, the group of popularity may I add. Edward Masen, the hottest guy at the school, tried to get with me but failed, we remain friends though. Still trying to get into my pants but Jasper is there to save me, being the kind of the gentleman that he is. Whenever Edward would bust a move, Jasper would step in and tell him to respect me and my decisions. If I didn't feel strangely odd just being Jasper's girl, then I wouldn't mind jumping in his arms and be the perfect couple that everyone always sees us as. Sometimes, a perfect guy and a perfect girl can't always get together, if you know what I mean.

Edward isn't here with us, probably smooching up with some girls, somewhere. Jasper isn't here yet, so that means Rosalie isn't here yet as well. So it's just me and Emmett, enjoying our morning, or him enjoying his morning as he passes his football across the lawn over to his football mates, while I'm trying to decide who I really should ask to model this dress for me. To say that I'm paying attention to those around me is an understatement, because I'm not. So when the noises stop and the whole school goes silent, I'm still looking at my sketches. If it isn't for Emmet nudging me, then I'm sure I wouldn't be looking up. When I look up, there's a limo just outside of the school. Sure, we are all rich here, but not as rich to actually purchase a limo to drive us to school, so who in their right mind would go to school in a limo? My question has been answered when a girl got out of the car, following by her driver calling out for her to have a good day. I giggle while watching her slap herself in the face, now I see that she doesn't really want to go to school in a limo.

"Who's that?" Emmett leans down and whispers in my ear. I shrug.

"I don't know, I thought you'd know since you seem to know everything…thanks to Rose." I whisper back, and he sighs. It's true, everything that he tells me, from this person to the next, Rosalie tells him absolutely everything that has been going on around the school. The Head Cheerleader, and the Queen Bee of Gossip. Want to know something? Go straight to Rosalie, she has answers, just not tests answers.

"Damn, she's hot." Comes one of Emmett's mates. I raise an eyebrow as I watch her walking towards the school building, or towards us since we're practically standing near it. The closer that she is getting, the more her face is being revealed to me.

Her clothes, they're all designer clothes but I'm sure that she just tosses whatever that looks good on her and go with it. Why I know this? Her clothes don't match. That's the first thing I notice about her, next would be her body. Slim, and I can see a bit of muscles underneath those arms. I mentally slap myself when I catch myself licking my lips, or biting down on my bottom lip. This is not the time to fantasize on the new girl. I know that I'm straight…well, I think I am. Now she is making me confused about my own sexuality, just because she has the hottest body that I've ever seen. My eyes travel up to her head, the wavy, flowing brown hair that I so want to run my hands through…Wait, what? Mentally shaking my head, I find myself looking at her face. Those deep chocolate brown eyes that are sucking me in at this moment. Those soft, pouty lips that look like they're holding back a laugh from her. By now, I'm sure that my mouth is agape, since I feel Emmett nudging at me.

"Alice, why are you drooling?" He asks me, loud enough for at least the group to hear. Then she turns her head my way, and my breath hitches and I'm glad that Emmett doesn't notice it. Her eyes are lock on mine for a moment, then they travel down to my face, and perhaps my body if I'm not really trying to think that hard. I mentally slap myself, hard, and thankfully I regain my composure. I offer her a smile, and she looks confused, possibly because she thinks that I'm smiling at someone else. After a short moment, she smiles back, and I literally beam at her. Now she looks even more confused, and I bet that she'd probably think I'm quite strange. Well, I get that a lot anyway, so I'm just living up to it.

She turns her head and continues to walk into the building. When she's out of sight, I heave out a sigh. "What was that about?" Emmett suddenly asks, which causes me to jump. He raises an eyebrow at me, and I just wave it off.

"I don't know, I think I've found a model to model this dress that I'd be making." I say as I hold my sketch book out for him to look. He takes one glance at it, then goes to his thinking mode, and grins.

"Are you saying that Rose can't make it look sexy?" He asks, and I smack my sketch book at his chest and cause him to chuckle.

"I'm not saying that, I'm just saying that it doesn't look..quite right on her." I say back. And just that, Rosalie and Jasper show up.

"Em-Bear!" She calls out to him as she runs across the lawn – in her high heels, God bless her for knowing how to run in those, and on the grass as well – to Emmett as he turns. He grins widely, and spreads his arms out as Rosalie jumps in his huge arms.

"Rosie Baby!" He chuckles as he picks her up in his arms, spinning her around once before setting her down. The moment that their lips crash together, that is when I turn away from them. Yep, another make-out session in public. I turn to look at Jasper, and smiles at him as he walks up to me.

"Morning, Jazz." I say softly as he comes up and gives me a hug.

"Good morning, Alice." He murmurs before pulling back, a cheerful smile planting on his lips. "Anything interesting happening this morning?"

"Yea, I think the school gains a new girl." I answer, and I hear Rosalie gasps beside me. And that is when Emmett wants to contribute into the conversation.

"And she's rich too! Came to school in a limo." He adds, and Rosalie just gives me the look as if saying is he insane. I giggle and shake my head.

"Yea, the whole school saw her coming out of the limo, but it didn't look like she wanted to go to school in a limo though. I think half of the school saw her slapping her face." I giggle again.

"What does she look like?" Rosalie asks, mildly interested.

"Hot." Chimes in Emmett, which earns him a smack upside the head.

"Well, apart from that, she has brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Slim with muscles. Tall – " And Rosalie decides to cut in.

"Everyone's taller than you."

I look at her, pokes my tongue out before continuing. "True, but at least I'm adorable. Anyway, moving on," Everyone chuckles, and I join in as well before calming down a little. "She wears designer clothes, yet they just don't match!"

"Irritated much?" Rosalie asks, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Well…yeah! I mean, if she's rich, and going to school in a limo, she ought to have a personal assistant in choosing her clothes for her." I complain.

"Why don't we discuss about this while walking to our class? I don't want to be late." Rosalie quickly says as she grabs my arm, not after pulling Emmett down in a hot, heated kiss. I roll my eyes as they pull apart, and Rosalie practically dragging me towards the school building. We enter the school when she – literally – starts bombarding me with questions.

"So, who's this new girl? I don't hear you describe someone in so much detail, apart from their fashion of course."

I sigh and just shrug as we make our way towards our first class, knowing that we won't be late since we have at least two minutes left before we get to our Physics class. "I don't know. All I know that she's new, since none of us have seen her around before."

"You don't even know her name?" She asks, slightly bewildered.

I shake my head. "Nope, should I?" I ask back, raising an eyebrow at her. She shrugs as the bell rings. We round a corner and continue our way to class, in a casual pace, while everyone is rushing to get to their classes.

"You're intrigued by the girl." She says, shrugging her shoulders.

"Mmm, I don't know, she seems perfect for this dress that I'm going to make." There's no need to go around, sneaking behind Rosalie's back to get another model when she'd just catch you in the act anyway.

"That's why you're kicking me out?" She fakes a gasp, and I roll my eyes. We're best friends, of course I wouldn't 'kick' her out, it's just the dress wouldn't look right on her.

"No, Rose, the dress wouldn't look right on you. Don't argue with a Fashion Addict." I turn to give her a stern look. She looks back at me, and we have a staring contest for about five seconds before we both burst into a fit of giggles.

"Come on you _Fashion Addict_, let's get to Physics." She says between giggles and we increase our pace.

We arrive in class just before Mr Lewis arrives. We take our seats and he waits for another five minutes before starting the class. Mr Lewis is nice, not to mention handsome, but nice all the same. Perhaps this is one of the reasons why I don't moan about my morning class like Emmett. One thing that Emmett hates about morning classes, and that would be Trigonometry. Poor guy has to get Jasper to help him, and I'm glad that Jasper has the same class as his. While Mr Lewis rabbles on about the next assignment, my mind begins to drift towards the girl that I've seen this morning. It makes me wonder, would she say yes if I ask her to be my model? Or would she reject me? And why the heck am I thinking about those lips? Yes, she is truly making me confused about my sexuality.

* * *

_A/N: Alice is confused! Someone helps her! Lol. I'm enjoying writing once more. And I'm enjoying the new change. I'm enjoying making Edward looks like a manwhore, because he is a manwhore. Thanks for the reviews guys. =]_

_And, just to let you know, I woke up this morning with 32 emails from you guys, and you guys creep me out lol. In a good way though. :P  
_


	4. Meet The Group

**Meet The Group**

Being in English is torturous. Edward just can't stop looking at me, and when the bell rings, I'm glad that I get the chance to get out of there. I quickly shove all of my stuff in my bag, stand up and flit out the door without letting him has the chance to talk to me. Now, onward to my next class which is….I pull my schedule up again and see that I have Music. Awesome, now I need to find my way there, not so awesome. Lucky for me, a guy helps me out although he isn't heading towards my class. What a bummer, really. I enter the classroom, and whatever everyone is talking about previously just stop, and look at me. Now I'm beginning to get nervous. I turn my attention back to the teacher, and give him my pass before turning to see if there's any available seat. And when I do see one, I groan lowly, I'm sure Mr Ovian can hear it. Honestly, does God hate me or something? The empty seat that I'm looking at, is right next to another gorgeous boy, and he's a blonde this time. Oh joy.

I stroll over to the seat, give him a polite smile, before asking softly. "I'm sorry, but is this seat taken?'"

He looks at me and flashes me a gentle smile. "No, and I welcome you to Beverly Hills High." He murmurs, ducking his head as he does so. Wow, a gentleman.

I smile at him and sit down, still keeping eye contact. "Thank you, my name is Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella. You're the second person to welcome me."

He chuckles at that. "I'm sure there are plenty of people that want to welcome you, Bella. My name is Jasper Hale, it is a pleasure to meet you." He says sincerely, and there's no hint of sensual tone in his voice. He is so much better than that Edward guy, not to mention Jasper has the great first impression on me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too." I answer back, before Mr Ovian tells us to pay attention. We both turn to listen to him, and watch as he pulls out his guitar and begins to show us how to play the right note. I already know it. Hell, I've learned how to play a guitar, a piano and a violin. I guess I'm just going to decide and slack off. I quickly glance at Jasper, and he is looking really bored. I get out a piece of paper, and begin to write a note, before passing it over to him. Well, I see people do it on TV.

_So tell me, does God dislike me or something? Since whenever I find an empty seat, it's always next to a good looking guy._

He takes the note, looks at it, and chuckles quietly before writing back to me. **Well, I'm not sure. Who did you sit next to this morning?**

And so, the note passing in class is on. _Edward Mansion or Masen. Do you know him?_

**Yes, he is a friend of mine, we eat at the same table. So you're in his English class?**

_Yea, and he annoyed me._

He chuckles once again. **How did he annoy you?**

_He stared at me throughout the class, and it made me uncomfortable._ Of course, I left out the fact that it felt like he wanted to jump my bones.

**Oh, he sometimes does that. I apologize, on his behalf.**

Jasper is a really nice guy, even though he is this gorgeous. I wonder why no one is sitting with him. Perhaps they don't give him the chance, because they're either shy or just too nervous to sit to a pretty guy that is nice. Before I could reply back, a girl interrupts me by drumming the strings on the guitar a little too loud, and the tunes are totally off. I cringe when the sound makes my ears hurt, and I feel Jasper tense beside me, or rather shudder. Mr Ovian is kind enough to compliment her, and giving her a few hints before the bell goes. Well, when you slack off time does go pretty fast. I pack up my stuff, and about to leave when Jasper stops me.

"Hey, do you want to hang out with my group? You don't have to, if you don't want to." The first part he sounds so cheerful, but when he gets to the last part his voice dies a little. I don't want to decline the invitation, and it would be nice to make some friends now, since it's only fifteen minutes break after all.

"Sure thing, and perhaps you guys could…show me around?" I ask, hoping that he wouldn't mind. He flashes me a happy grin, and nods enthusiastically.

"Of course, I'm sure that my friends wouldn't mind." He replies with a gentle smile. What I've learned about him so far is that everything is calming and relaxing around him. He doesn't look like the kind to pressure people, and he does look like a gentleman.

I follow him, letting his voice wash over me in some kind of calming wave. He really does make things sound so interesting, and there is not a moment of dull when he changes from topic to the next. He walks out of the building, and into some kind of a field. Judging by this field, it's the school field where they'd be doing some outdoor activities, I think. My knowledge of a public school has been a zero, guess this is why I'm here in the first place. We walk up to this group of people, that seems to be not doing anything exciting except for the blonde that keeps bouncing up and down, cheering for some guy name's Emmett. Then I spot her, the girl from this morning, Alice. She has her head down on a sketch book, and I'm curious to know what she's sketching of. I sense Jasper stop beside me, so I stop only when I see a muscular chest blocking my view. I look up to see a crooked smile on Edward's face. The creep is back, and I should have known that he would be here.

"Hello Bella, did Jasper ask you to join us?" He asks sweetly, and I smile. At least he isn't trying to jump my bones.

"Yeah, I'm new and I just want to make friends." At this point, the blonde and Alice look up, curiosity washes over their faces before they walk up to us. Out from the corner of my eye, I notice Jasper gives Alice a hug, and somehow I feels a little jealous of that. Then she turns to me, and smiles warmly.

"Hey, I'm Alice Cullen." Her voice sounds so sweet, so soft that I'm sure it belongs to an angel. Before I can speak up, the blonde chimes in. Now that she is up close, I can see that she is the most prettiest girl I've ever seen. Her beauty scares me though, as if it's ready to consume me in. But it doesn't matter, Alice is still beautiful, more beautiful than the blonde if I'd say so myself.

"I'm Rosalie Hale, and I guess you've already met my twin, Jasper." She replies in her soft voice, and pointing her finger at Jasper. He smiles at me as I nod. Now that I look closely, they do look alike, with gorgeous baby blue eyes. Then out of nowhere, Rosalie squeaks as someone picks her up from behind. When he turns around, all I can see is a mass of muscles. Holy Macaroni! This guy is big, up close! He sets Rosalie down and turns to face me with a goofy grin.

"Emmett Cullen, Alice's big brother, nice to meet ya, rich girl." He winks at me playfully, and I blushes. So, this guy is Alice's brother huh? Such a height difference.

"I'm Isabella Swan, call me Bella though. And…erm…I'm not that rich." I shift a little between my feet, and I know that is a total lie. I am rich, perhaps richer than the President of the States.

"Oh? Then do enlighten us on how you get to school this morning." Emmett says teasingly, and I feel myself blushing harder.

"I know that I got out in the limo, but my mom shoved me in there before I could even get the chance to get out." I answer quickly, then shift my eyes down on my shoes since they suddenly become such a great interest to me.

"Your mom shoved you in the limo, and you protested?" I heard Rosalie asked, a little shock was evident in her voice. I sighed quietly and nodded my head in respond. "Wow, how rich are you?"

I look up at her, and shrug. "I don't know."

"Oh, give Bella a break guys." Alice suddenly pops in, and I am saved. She then turns to me and smiles. "Are you new here?"

"To the school, yes. To Beverly Hills, no." I answer simply, my attention somehow is now focusing on her, and her only. She looks confused for a moment, before she looks over at me, or my body, or my clothes, I hope it's my body….Huh? What am I talking about?

"Are you sure? I haven't seen you around. Because if I have, I would have seen you in the mall."

I chuckle at that. "Yea, was born and raised in Beverly Hills. Been homeschooled for almost my entire life, and recently just got lucky that my dad caved in so I can get here. So in a way, I'm new to the world."

Then it's time for Edward boy to come in, and ruin my conversation with Alice. "I can show you this world that we're living in." He says, and I think he's flirting with me, since his eyes are twinkling with mischief and he is looking me over, again! For God's sake stop eye-sexing me!

"Bro, not in front of us. That's sick!" Emmett makes a gagging noise, and I sigh in relief when Edward just shrugs and backs down. Then it's all silent for a moment so I decide to break it.

"So…I have Calculus next, and I don't really know where the class is. Is it possible that any of you could show me the way?" I ask, glancing around the people surrounding me, and my eyes land on Alice. She smiles at me, and in a way I think I can see a little smirk behind that smile.

"I have that class too! Let's walk together." Emmett booms, which makes me jump, and Rosalie smacking him in the head.

"You only want to have another tutor." She frowns, and Jasper chuckles.

"I have that class too." He says to me, smiling and I can't help but return the smile. Sweet, two of the new people that I've met, and possibly just somehow befriend them, are going to be in my class. All too soon, the bell rings, signaling the end of break. We all split up, but before we go our separate ways, Alice comes up to me and gives me a brief hug, that takes me by surprise. But what is more surprising is what she says to me.

"I'll see you at lunch." She whispers in my ear, her voice is…sultry, that sends shivers down to my spine. When she releases me, she has that smile on – with the smirk behind it – and waves at me before skipping over to Rosalie. Emmett chuckles before putting his hand over my shoulder, letting it rest there while guiding me through the crowded hallway towards our class, Jasper is just walking beside us.

"Are you going to go home in a limo today, Bella?" Emmett asks. I sigh and just decide to answer him. He's an outgoing guy, overly nice and makes a lot of jokes.

"If that happens I think I'd just walk." I answer, and simply grimace at the image of my limo turning up at the school, waiting for me. Honestly, if it does that, I would just walk home. I can take care of myself. Emmett laughs, while Jasper chuckles besides me. Okay, there's one thing I just learn today about myself, I make people laugh when I don't intend to. Is that a good thing? In this case, yes, since I'm quite comfortable with them. So when they laugh, I join in as we carry on to our Calculus; the world of numbers.

* * *

_A/N: This chapter turns out quite well, even though I didn't want it to turn out this way. I'm gonna skip all the classes, until lunch and Art. Because you all know who is in Art class. ;]_

_Thanks for the reviews guys. =]  
_


	5. Lunch

**Lunch**

Calculus turns out to be…very interesting. I'm some sort of a celebrity or something, because everywhere I turn I always feel like there'd be a dozen pairs of eyes staring straight at me. Is it because I'm the new kid? Or is it because I'm sitting in between the two most hottest and intimidating guys in the school? When I turn to Emmett, his face scrunches up in confusion as he starts to chew on his pen. I take a glance down at his work, and the problem that he's trying to work out is pretty easy. Actually, all of these problems are easy. I've learned this before, I should really be in Advance Calculus, but I guess I'm too lazy to be really studying hard. Emmett then turns to me, his eyes watering a little and his lips quiver with the pen between his teeth. Aww, the sight is just too adorable. Soon enough though, Jasper whacks him in the head when he reaches his hand over my shoulder. Emmett turns to him and glares then goes back to his work. I didn't know what that was about, but when Jasper told me that Emmett just wanted me to do his work for him, I had to laugh at that.

The bell rings, indicating that class has finish. I asked them if either of them has Biology, and pretty much they told me that Edward is in it. Urgh, I have to sit next with him…actually I don't since I don't know if he's going to be sitting by himself. Emmett and Jasper walk me to my class, and yes there are more stares. I'm getting a little annoyed at this moment. There are no needs to stare. We're all human, not aliens. Jasper, Emmett and I part way when I'm standing in front of the class. They left with a wave of their hands, and I wave back in return before entering the class. I hand in my admission slip and turn to look at any available empty seat. Sure enough, my eyes land on Edward and he's smiling crookedly at me. There's an empty seat there, so I just frown before I let my eyes move again. Ah, another empty seat right next to a girl with ebony hair and glasses. When the teacher let me go, I stroll pass Edward, smiling at him before I turn to look at the seat beside the girl.

"Hey, is this seat taken?" I ask softly, and she looks up at me and smiles. I'd take that as a yes, without her answering.

"Yea, I'm Angela Weber." She says, offering her hand out for me to take. I sit down next to her and takes her hand in mine, giving it a light shake.

"I'm Isabella Swan, call me Bella. It's nice meeting you Angela." I reply, and she nods. We both withdraw our hands, and that's when she starts asking me about my day, my schedules and if I have make any friends yet seeing I'm the new girl. Okay, everyone knows I'm a new girl so it doesn't really take me by surprise. We hit it off straight away, and already we're becoming fast friends. Angela is just so easy to talk to, and she doesn't talk about anything that she somehow knows that would make me a little uncomfortable. The whole time, she doesn't even ask about me hang out with Jasper's group at all. So here I just find myself a very tolerant lab partner, that I have successfully become friends with; Angela Weber. I'm sure Renee would be over the moon when I tell her about this.

Class seems to fly by so fast when you have a friend to be talking to during the time. The bell rings, signaling the end of class and the beginning of lunch. I can feel that I'm getting quite hungry, and I wonder what the cafeteria would be offering. I pack my stuff, and stand up. Me and Angela walk out of class, all the while Edward just stare at us. Angela blushes though, while I just ignore him. There's nothing good about him…Well, I don't know him that much but he didn't really make a good first impression.

"Would you like to sit with me and my friends at lunch?" Angela asks as we continue our way towards the cafeteria. I turn my head, and offer an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry, I already been invited to sit with another group. How about tomorrow? Would it be okay?" I ask, hoping that she'd say yes.

She smiles happily at me, and nods enthusiastically. I have to laugh at that. "Of course, whichever day is fine." Then she halts, making me copying her. "Well, here we are. The food court is over there, and since I can't really stand school food, I brought my own. I'll see you tomorrow Bella." She smiles, and as she walks further into the cafeteria she gives me a wave, in which I return.

I proceed towards the food court, and grab a tray before getting in line. The line isn't that long, so it takes me only a few minutes to grab what I want to eat. When I turn to face the whole cafeteria, I find all eyes are on me once more. Okay, seriously, what's up with that? I ignore them and continue to look for Alice, my eyes darting about but I can't seem to spot her.

"Bella!" An angelic voice calls out to me, and I immediately turn to that voice that I seem to be addicted to. Wait, addicted to? Surely enough her voice isn't like a drug….let's hope so. I smile when she waves a hand enthusiastically at me. I quickly walk over to her table and notice that the only available seat would be beside her, so I take it and sit down. Emmett raises his hand up in the air and leans in, I raise an eyebrow at him before hi-fiving him for no apparent reason, although he seems to be content at it.

"So how's Biology?" He asks, probably amuse at the fact that Edward is in it.

"Pretty good, I've made a friend; Angela Weber." I answer as I pick up a fry, and pop it in my mouth.

"You didn't sit with Edward boy here?" Emmett asks, fist punching Edward's forearm lightly as Edward turns and glares at him. Emmett laughs at that and returns his attention to me.

"Well, no. And that makes me realize…" I pause to turn to Edward, and he is looking at me. "Why don't you sit with other students? Or why are you always seemed to be sitting alone?"

"Only in Biology now." He answers with a smirk. Before I open my mouth to speak, another blonde girl strolls up to Edward and wraps her arms around his neck. I turn away at that and presume to eat my lunch.

"Hey Eddie, are you free tonight?" She asks, her voice is full of sexual intention. Urgh, makes me want to gag.

"I don't know Tanya, what's up?" He asks. I take a quick glance around the table, and everyone seems to be ignoring the two pretty much. How can they do that?

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe we could do…something together?" She asks, and I almost choke on the burger I'm trying to consume. Alice turns and looks at me, seeming to hide her giggle, and I roll my eyes at her. Thankfully, Edward stands up with his tray and walks with Tanya out of the cafeteria after dumping his food in the bin. Finally, I don't have to hear any more of that conversation, and I don't even want to think about what Edward and Tanya going to be doing either.

"So, tell us more about yourself Bella. Like your family, and all that jazz." Emmett says as he guffaws down his lunch. Just one look at his tray, I don't even know how I can even finish half of it.

"Well, my dad is away and he doesn't really know when he'll be back. I'm only living with my mom now, and the maids. I get really bored at home, since there's nothing to do but watch TV all day." I answer, and they all look at me as if I'm insane. "Umm, what?"

"How many maids?" Rosalie asks curiously.

"Umm, about four." I answer, even though I'm not really sure how many there are. Maybe even more than four, but I don't really pay attention to them, really. Emmett whistles, and Jasper just stares at me with his mouth opens.

"So you've been stuck inside for nearly eighteen years?" Alice asks, and I'm quite relief to hear her voice, even though she's curious too like the rest. I turn to her, and find myself lost in her soft emerald eyes.

"Umm..yea.." Nice one Bella, you just make yourself sound like an idiot. Alice giggles, and when she opens her mouth for another question I presume, but phone starts ringing. I sigh and apologize to them being pulling my phone out. Charlie. I slide the phone up and answers.

"Hey dad, what's up?" I ask casually, and I can see the grin on his face.

"Nothing much Bells, just waiting for the target to come out. What about you?"

Waiting for a target, which means he's at work yet he uses this time to talk to me. He must really miss me, like I miss him.

"I'm just eating lunch with a few of my new friends." I answer, before looking back at the group. They all have a cheerful smile on their faces. Wow, they must be really happy to befriend with me, even though I'm nothing special.

"That's good….Wait, you go to Beverly Hills High?" He asks, and judging by his tone he is quite shock.

I clear my throat, getting a little nervous because of the change of his tone. "Yes…is there something wrong?" There must be.

"Be careful around Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory. Their fathers have been trying to get rid of our family. Jessica and Lauren are best friends, and they'd use every single method out there to get you alone, now that you're there. They know about the Swan family, and for you to carry the family name, they'd know straight away how to get you. So keep an eye out for them." He answers in his serious tone, and instantly my gaze shift from the group to look around the cafeteria for these two girls.

"Thanks dad, and you have fun too." I answer, before hanging up. I look back at the group, and they all look at me in confusion. I wave them off. "He's just worrying about me being in a big school such as this."

"Oh, he really does care about you." Alice says, and I smiles, nodding in agreement.

"Yea, he does." I murmur, before turning my head to look around the cafeteria again. Then I see two girls walking up to us. A blonde and a brunette, and they're giving this cold look that almost make me want to jump up and give them a piece of my mind. Well, not exactly, since I was raised better than to beat the crap out of anyone who gives me that look. The two stop at the table, and without any invitation from Alice or anyone else, sit down on the two seats just between Jasper and I. I notice Jasper scoots to the side when Jessica sits down next to him, but I didn't question it.

"So, Swan, you're new here huh?" The blonde asks, so I just nod. "I'm Lauren Mallory by the way, and this is Jessica Stanley." She says, pointing her thumb behind her at Jessica, who smiles at me but it's not too welcoming.

"Great to meet you two." I nod towards the two of them, and they smile. Then it's all quiet, while Jessica, Lauren and I are engaged in a staring contest – a contest that no one wants to even interrupt us. They're sending daggers at me, with that smile that possibly can eat anyone up. I return their _kind_ gestures, and before long they abruptly stand up.

"Well, it's nice to finally meet you, Bella Swan. We will be seeing you around." Lauren says before turning, and walking off, following behind my Jessica. I watch as they go, before turning to look at where they have just sat. Now I feel all eyes on me, but I just shrug the feeling away when I reach my hand out and place them under the table from where they had been sitting.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Jasper asks, but I just ignore them. I search for anything that they have place under there, and finally found it. I strip the little piece of microphone off, and hold it up to my face, studying it.

"Going straight for the action huh?" I mutter to myself, smirking as I crush the little piece of material under my palm.

"What action?" Alice asks, and I quickly turn to her. She looks so confused, and it's so adorable. I turn to look around the table, and they all hold the same expression. I sigh and shrug.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." I reply before going back to finish my lunch. They all just stare at me, and I know that I can't really get out of it without any answer. But this is the best that I can say, since I don't want to drag them into this mess. Somehow, I get the feeling that I've already did. This has to suck. The first public school that I'm attending, and already there are two girls that are working for their fathers, trying to get rid of mine by targeting me. Well, I wonder how good those two can fight. I'm sure I'd find it out sooner than later.

* * *

_A/N: The evil duo Lauren and Jessica. And of course, they'll be hanging around Angela, Mike and Eric and them. Bella can't get away from them, that's for sure. Next class is Art, and guess who Bella is going to be sitting next to. ;]_

_Thanks for the review. =]  
_


	6. Art

**Art**

I didn't know what was going on. When everything was going so great, Jessica and Lauren came over and made it all…complicated. There was something in the air, I just knew it, but I couldn't quite put my finger in it. Bella, Jessica and Lauren were starting to set off this atmosphere, like they longed to jump up and start attacking each other as if trying to claim a land. All the time that those three were staring daggers towards each other, with that menace smile, me, Rose, Emmett and Jasper were left to just watch. It was scary, since I didn't know if they had met before. Well, I knew that they hadn't since Bella was new to the school. But after that phone call with her dad, and these two showed up, Bella had turned into a whole different person. It was like she had become more protective, more cautious and fiercer. The fact that I wanted to get to know this side of her got me to be scared, just a little. To think that I was that attracted to her was insane…Wait, no, I was only attracted to her because I wanted her to become my friend…I think.

When the two girls left, Bella had fetched out something from under the table where those two had sat down earlier. She mumbled something but I only caught the word 'Action', though when I questioned her about it she waved it off. I wanted to know what was going on, and I knew that the rest of us wanted to know as well. Lunch was silent then within our group, since we all but stared at Bella as she stuffed her face in her lunch. There was something that she was hiding from us. When I glanced at the table where Jessica and Lauren were sitting at, they were watching Bella with amused faces. When they caught my eyes, however, they quickly looked away as if they weren't looking at our table in the first place. This was getting a little annoying, and for me to even try and figure what this was about was just…not me.

The bell rung, indicating the end of lunch in which I think I was relief that I got to get out of the cafeteria. I grabbed my tray and stood up, before starting to walk towards the trash. I heard someone following behind me but ignored the presence as I dumped half of my empty tray in the bin. I turned and was greeted with a beautiful smile from Bella. All of the sudden, all of my curiosity from before was washed away. I returned the smile and stepped aside so she could put away her trash. Then she turned to me, confusion clearly showing in her eyes. Alright, why was I staring straight into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes so intensely? Too intensely that I could see what she was feeling, what she was hiding but I couldn't quite figure it out yet. Did I really want to figure out the person behind Bella?

"What do you have now, Alice?" Bella asked, and it was her question that brought me out of my thoughts.

"I have Art, what do you have?" I asked, hopefully that she'd have the same class as me. Well, I was jealous of Emmett, Jasper and Edward to have a class or two with Bella, and they get to know her better than me. Well, perhaps not Edward, since it looked like Bella had been giving him the cold shoulders. She was the first to ever do that, since no girls could ever resist Edward's charm, especially that crooked smile of his. Alright, I could resist him, so she wasn't the only one.

Her face lit up as if she had seen the biggest present in her life. Alright, for a life such as rich as hers, I was convinced that she could have anything – and literally everything – with just a snap of her fingers. "I have Art too!" She beamed and I giggled at that.

"Really? With who?" I asked, and by now she pulled out her schedule. I waited as her eyes scanned the paper, then looked up at me with hopeful eyes.

"Ms Atkinson…" She replied, her tone matched her eyes. I grinned, before grabbing her hand and pulling her along. The same electrical current jolt up along my arm just like the fifteen minutes break that we had when I pulled her into a hug. I didn't know what was going on, but to say that I hated it was a lie.

"Me too! She's quite strict about our arrival, so let's get there before she chews our heads off." I quickly said while pulling her along. I heard her chuckle behind me, and I couldn't help but smile. We made it to class just in time, and I went to take my seat when Bella handed Ms Atkinson her admission slip. Well, seeing that there was no one to sit beside me, as if I would just eat them up because I was one of the most popular girls at the school – I didn't want to brag, but I was labeled and I was used to it now – Bella would be sure to sit with me.

To my joy, Bella's eyes set on me and the seat next to me, and immediately the corner of her lips turned upward into a smile. Yep, she was as happy as me. She quickly made her way towards me, and without even asking if there was anyone sitting beside me, took her seat and grinned rather sheepishly. I raised an eyebrow at her, before giggling.

"You don't care if that seat is taken?" I asked, trying to make my voice as normal as possible, even though it could have been set off as a teasing tone.

"Umm, is it?" She asked nervously, then she turned and glance around the class. I giggled and shook my head, catching her attention once again.

"I was just teasing. No one seems to even take a chance and be my Art partner." I said with a pout. The next thing I knew, my breath was caught up in my throat when Bella leaned in. My eyes were on hers all the time, when I knew that our faces were just an inch apart. I could feel my heart starting to beat a million miles per hour, and I was sure I didn't want to die of a heart attack because Bella was this close to me.

"Well, I'm willing to take that chance." She said with a smirk. The look that she was giving me, made my body froze. My eyes lingered on hers, as hers on mine. Neither of us spoke, neither of us move. It was the clearing of someone's throat that broke our gaze. By now I was sure that my face was beet red. When I took one quick glance over to Bella, her face was as red as mine, although I hoped.

"Well, now that we have Ms Swan and Ms Cullen's attention, perhaps someone should repeat what I've said for the last twenty minutes?" Ms Atkinson said in amusement, as she looked over at us. I ducked my head, hiding away from her gaze even if I could still feel her eyes on me. "Ms Mallory?"

Instantly, I felt Bella tensed beside me. To even feel that, we must be close to….I cast my gaze down at where our bodies were seated, and yes we were close to almost touching each other. If I didn't know I could, I was blushing even more. My face was burning with the overflowing heat, and I was sure that I might melt at this moment from the heat. My eyes traveled up towards her face, and what I saw surprised me, making me forget about my embarrassment. There, her face was so hard, and her jaw was on a tight line. Her eyes were looking away from me, and I knew that she was looking at Lauren. I shifted my eyes towards Lauren, and saw the smirk on her face. Somehow, I knew that she wasn't smirking at the embarrassing situation earlier, she was smirking at the hard look on Bella.

"Yes, Ms Atkinson." Lauren said softly, and I felt Bella shuddered. Why? I hoped that she shuddered in disgust…But why would I even hope such a thing? "There's a one week assignment starting from now, and this assignment requires two people to do in order to pass. The assignment as of scenery that both the partners have to agree and draw upon, then describe the feelings while drawing it. This assignment has a lot of credits, so if one chooses to fail then they'd fail half the class."

Oh no, I couldn't possibly fail this class. Actually, it wouldn't matter since I have Bella as my partner. I took another glance at her, and she still hadn't relaxed from her tension. This wasn't going to be good. I reached over to her, grasping her forearm and gave it a tug. Thankfully, my hand didn't meet her expose skin, or else I would have felt that electric jolt again, not that I'm saying I would mind, because I don't.

"Bella." I whispered, trying as best as I could to gain her attention. She released a sigh, and nodded her head in confirmation.

"Well, now that those two are clear of the assignment, let's start it." Ms Atkinson said once more before moving over to the front row seat, possibly attending to a confused student. So I took this chance to get Bella to focus on me, and not Lauren, or else there'd be bloodshed…Hah, as if. They'd probably be throwing paint at each other or something of the like.

"Bella, do you want to be partners?" I asked, trying as best as I could to steer her attention from Lauren to me, since they were still glaring at each other. I sighed when she didn't respond, so I gave her forearm a slight pressure – that caught her attention.

She turned to me, and smiled. "Sure, I'd love to be your partners. What scenery are we going to do?"

I pulled my hand away from her arm – already missing the contact, and of course that confused me even more – and placed my hand on the desk while drumming my fingers against the surface. I leaned on my other arm, my face resting on my palm as I began to tap my bottom lip with my forefinger, trying to think of scenery that would suit the both of us. Everyone liked tranquil scenery, so perhaps we could find it together, if we could spend any time with each other outside of school. Ooh, that was a great idea, I could ask her if she would like to work on our assignment outside of school, since there'd be bound to be more beautiful scenery around the area. I turned to her, and found that she was looking at me with a smile. Okay, what exactly was she was smiling about?

"What are you smiling for?" I asked, curiosity got the better of the little plan that I got for her.

She grinned, and pointed a finger at me. "You." Well, one simple word answer, to a five words question.

"There's something on my face?" I asked, getting a little panicky as I quickly pulled up my bag, and grabbed a small mirror out that I kept. I flipped the little pad open and started looking at all the spot on my face for any sign of intrusion. Then I heard Bella laughing beside me, so I stopped and looked at her.

"Stop laughing, it's not nice." I whined, and that stopped her from laughing, but not completely however.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't help it. You look adorable when you start panicking about something being on your face." She mused, her chocolate eyes twinkling with the laughter within them. Wait, did she just call me adorable? I blushed at that and turned my face away from her, no doubt she'd see the blush now.

"Uh-huh, anyway, scenery." I cleared my throat, trying to get my temperature down. "I was thinking that we could actually go outside of the school campus, since it would be easier to capture some good scenery that we like."

"Outside of school…" I heard her muttered, so I turned to look at her. She was contemplating on something, and I hoped that she would agree to my little suggestion. I looked at her with pleading eyes, since I know that the campus would have absolutely no tranquil scenery whatsoever. She caught my eyes, and sighed in defeat. I grinned and practically started bouncing on my seat.

"What are you doing after school? Maybe we could go over the idea? I mean, I was thinking of having a tranquil piece of art, but if you don't want to do that then we could think of something else. Ooh, we could do an explosive art, like have lots of colors or something for scenery that we're going to be picking. And – " I felt a finger on my lips, effectively shutting me up as I found myself rambling on, but couldn't really stop. I looked over at her, seeing that the finger belonged to Bella. Having her finger pressing up against my lips, I had to force myself not to lick my lips, in case of my tongue actually tracing her soft, delicate finger.

"Sorry…you're kind of…giving me a headache." She said lamely, her finger was still being pressed on my lips. So I just nodded my head. I wanted to say something, but she didn't even remove her finger. Did she want me to actually capture the tip of her finger between my lips, lightly suck on it then letting go of it with a pop?....Where the hell did that come from?

Thankfully, the bell rung, ending the class. She reluctantly removed her finger from my lips, and I raised an eyebrow at her. "Sorry, I'll try not to ramble." I said with a giggle before turning to pack my stuff. "What do you have now?" I asked, while neatly putting my things into my bag.

"Gym, you?" She asked, and I turned to see her waiting for me. People don't really wait for me, actually, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie would, but not someone that I usually just met. I guess this was a nice surprise.

"History." I answered with a sigh. That class was boring, but at least with Jasper there, he'd make it the more interesting since he always translated the texts in a way that would actually make me listen to the whole thing. "I'll show you the gym." I quickly said.

She smiled as I linked arms with her and pulled her out of the class. I caught the little look that Bella shot towards Lauren though, but I didn't want to ask her about it. It was her personal thing, even if I found it a little odd. We didn't talk all the rest of the way, only because I was thinking of a way to ask Bella if she was free after school…again. Bella, in the other hand, seemed to be in her own little world. We arrived at the gym, so I let go of her arm and stepped back, giving her the most joyous smile.

"Rose would probably be with you, don't let her get to you, she is a little strict when it comes to gym." I said, and started to turn to head towards my class. I didn't even make it forward one step, when I felt a hand grabbing on my arm. I turned, and looked up at Bella's gorgeous face. She looked pained, but the look only lasted five seconds before she was smiling down at me.

"I'm free after school. Do you want to meet me outside the front of the campus?" She asked, and I beamed at her.

"That'd be great. I'll see you then." I said, and she let her hand fell from my arm. She stepped back and gave me a wave, as I was already speeding off towards my class. I waved back at her, and continued to walk in the fastest pace that I could get, before returning to my normal pace when I could no longer see Bella. I continued to head over to History, all the while replaying the pained expression on Bella's face earlier. What was she thinking about? Bella was a mystery, and I wasn't sure if this mystery was for me to solve. Well, it didn't matter, since I wanted to know about her; every little thing about her. I think – in a way – I'm starting to feel like I wanted to be more than Bella's friend…Perhaps, a best friend. But the way that my body was reacting around her, especially at her simple little touches, I couldn't be so sure.

* * *

_A/N: Longest chapter I've ever written. I'm getting a kitten tomorrow! Hopefully. _

_Anyway, I can totally see some Bella and Alice chemistry going on there. And Bella still giving Lauren the glare. Now, we all should wait on what would happen after school. :P_

_Thanks for all of your reviews. =]  
_


	7. Show Time

**Show Time**

Art was…let's say it was very enjoyable, except for the part that I had to actually be in the same class as the one that was trying to get me. Other than that, Alice was in my class, and I was really – no – over the moon happy about the whole thing. The only person that would take my attention away from Alice – unfortunately – was Lauren Mallory. I had to play my cards right, not to go head in into this kind of things. Charlie didn't teach me it, so I shouldn't even be going straight into the tiger's trap without knowing my way around it. That was one of the reasons why I so wanted to tell Alice that she wasn't safe around me. I shouldn't even be hanging out with her, or any of her friends for that matter. I know that they were happy to have me as their friend, and I was too, but I didn't want to have any harm to come in their lives. They led normal happy lives, unlike me who led a life of the daughter of the special agent. The only daughter, in fact. But I couldn't stay away from Alice, it was like there was this force that was pulling me towards her, no matter how much I struggle to get free. I wanted to spend time with her, that was why I agreed to meet her after school today, and any other day after this. It felt like I've finally found a best friend, apart from Charlie, but I know I couldn't really tell all of my secrets to.

The blowing of the whistle brought me out of my reverie, and the coach was already glaring at me. What did I do? Oh, didn't pay attention. I quickly apologized, before looking away from her when he started telling us about what we were going to do. I found out that Jessica Stanley was in my Gym class, and the look that she was giving me…I honestly wanted to beat her in whatever that the coach was telling us to do. I didn't have to like her, and she didn't have to like me. This was the way that we were born with, the kind of daughters that would do anything for their dads, except Charlie would never ask me to do any of his work for him.

"Alright, Swan and Stanley, you two are partners. Grab a basketball and start shooting some hoops. I don't want to see either of you doing nothing." Coach Campbell said, and we both smirked at each other as if he had given us the opportunity to kill each other. This was going to be fun.

I pushed myself off of my seat, and immediately was greeted by Rosalie when my feet touched the wooden floor. "Jessica is quite an athletic. No one has ever beaten her up in any sport. So I suggest that you should just not challenge her into anything, save the humiliation and embarrassment." She said quietly, offering a sympathy smile, and walked off to join her partner. She surely didn't know what I was capable of, and I was curious to find out what Jessica was capable of. Let's just say, I wanted to learn about my opponent.

"So, Bella." Her voice came beside me, so I turned and looked at her. Jessica had a smirk on her face, and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Yes? Are we going to shoot some hoops, or…" I paused, and took a step forward and leaned in so that the side of my face was barely touching hers. "Are we going to shoot each other?" I asked quietly, smirking when I hear the clattering of teeth coming from her. Oh boy, this was too easy. I pulled back, only to have her glaring at me.

"We'll shoot hoops." Was her sharp reply as she walked off with the basketball in hand. I chuckled quietly to myself before following her.

"So, is this all that we are doing?" I asked as I watched her taking a stance, grasping the ball in both hands before shooting the ball. I watched the ball as it went through the hoop, then bounced back towards Jessica, judging the way that it was spinning. She grabbed the ball, and turned to me with a raise eyebrow.

"You sure you can handle me, Isabella Swan?" She asked. Mmm, was that a challenge I wonder? I smirked, and came up to her. I looked at her in the eye, and I found some amusement beneath those blue eyes. Not to mention, her cheeks were slightly flushed.

"Of course, unless you can't handle me, Jessica Stanley." I retorted bitterly. She opened her mouth to speak, and I had already grabbed the ball off of her and started bouncing it around, before stopping at the quarter of our mini court. She stood there, staring at me and I grinned. "Am I too fast?" I heard her growl, before she lunged forward. The game was on.

I watched as she ran forward, then stopped just a few inches in front of me and lowered her body, while her eyes were both watching me and the ball. I needed to find her weak point using this simple challenge, so I moved forward, which caused her to step back. We continued to hastily moving back and forth, with the ball bouncing on my hand, until she made a move. Her hand shot out, and if I wasn't someone that had been trained for nearly eight years now, then I wouldn't have gotten the chance to keep the ball. When she lunged for the ball, I quickly passed the ball to my other hand and spun around her, heading straight for the hoop. She was soon to join my side, trying to get the ball from me once more. I quickly skidded to a stop, and ducked my head when her arm went flying towards my face. Now that was just some dirty play. I ignored it, and blocked her arm when it came to my face once more. I heard her gasp beside me, so I turned to give her a quick glare, before shoving her arm away and ran towards the hoop. I didn't give into half of the speed that I've possessed, and she wasn't really keeping up with me. I jumped, delivering the ball into the hoop before my feet landed on the floor with a soft thud.

"Three more games." I heard her said behind me, so I turned and grinned at her.

"Alright, three more." I agreed. She smiled – actually smiled – before blurring passed me. I guess she was just holding back. If she was going all out, then I didn't mind that either.

Everyone had stopped what they were doing, and was watching us now. So far, me and Jessica still had our second time. I was having the upper hand, while Jessica was trying as best as she could to keep up with my speed. First weakness; agility. The last half of the second game ended, with me nearly knocking Jessica on the ground in other to jump up and shoot the ball into the hoop. Second weakness; strength. So, she lacked the speed and she lacked the strength, what the hell was she good at? Jessica groaned and looked at me with hatred in her eyes. I just started chuckling before throwing the ball at her.

"Why don't you try and get pass me, instead of you trying to take the ball from me?" I asked in amusement as she caught the ball. She narrowed her eyes at me, and off we go on our third game.

She tried to get pass me, and I must admit that she did fail miserably. Every time that she would get to have the ball for five minutes, I would always being able to take it back. It wasn't fun to have the upper hand all the time, so I let her think that it was her 'skills' that had gotten the ball back from me. We went about, stealing the ball back and forth, before I was getting bored of this game. I stole the ball back, ran back up to the mid-point, before going on full speed towards the hoop. Jessica tried to block my path, but I was too fast for her to even do anything. Game three ended, and game four ended must faster than the rest. I didn't even break a sweat, and when I turned to look at her, she was huffing and puffing. The sight bought quite a laugh from me.

"And I was told you _were_ the best." I said, while still laughing. She shot me a glare, and stormed off towards the changing room. I stopped laughing then, and just watched her go with amusement. Then Rosalie came over with an amazed look.

"Wow, Bella. I didn't know that you have it in you." She said with a slight smirk, before lightly punching me in the arm. I laughed and shook my head.

"That's not all that I can do, but really, this is just for fun." I simply replied, before passing her the ball, in which she took with mild confusion. "I'll just go and see if Jessica is okay." With that, I quickly made my way towards the changing room. It would only be the two of us there, so this could be really interesting.

I entered the changing room, and after of looking around for Jessica, she wasn't there. I should be expecting this at least. So apart from heightening my senses, I slowly walked forward, along the row of changing lockers. Then I sensed someone from behind me, and then there was a whiff of air. I quickly turned, preparing to block the blow and delivering her one of my own, but two pair of arms wrapped themselves around me in a rather….uncomfortable hug. Uncomfortable, because it was intimate and I didn't want anything this intimates from…her! After five seconds of her not letting go, I placed both of my hands on her hips, before applying pressure into it, hoping that she'd let go since I was actually trying to crush her hipbones. The girl was stubborn, she held on tightly while clenching her teeth, with a few whimpers escaping from her.

"Let go Jessica, I don't actually want you to have an 'accident'." I said sharply, putting as much venom in my tone as possible.

"Why? I'm quite comfortable with this position." She replied through clenched teeth, and I had to laugh at that.

"Really, Jess? You'd rather your hipbones be crushed, rather than letting go of me?" I asked incredulously. If she was, then I'd take her as stupid. She seemed to hesitate for a bit, before releasing me. I released her, and quickly pushed her away from me with a glare. "Honestly, you shouldn't try to befriend with an enemy. You'd never know how much they might try to use you in return."

She scoffed at that, and folded her arms. "What if I don't want to be your enemy, in all honesty? What if I just want to be your friend?" She paused, as she turned her head away. The words that came out next from her mouth were muffled by a mumble. "What if I want to be more than that?"

I only blinked at her in disbelief. Was she saying what I thought she was? Was brainwashing one of her talents too? I sighed and shook my head. I wasn't going to get involved with the people that Charlie was telling me to be careful about. I wasn't going to actually be friend with Jessica, and let her in just because she might or might not just tell me a lie. I'd just pretend that I didn't hear it, since I actually didn't want to hear it. The only person that I'd ever want to be talking to at the moment was Alice, not Jessica. And the only person that I wanted to hear this from was Alice, definitely not Jessica. Eh? I should snap out of whatever state that I was in before I started getting into deep while thinking about Alice. But the problem was, Alice was the only one that was occupying my mind. So unfair.

"Whatever you're trying to do Jess, I'm not falling for it." I said sternly, shooting her another glare. We stood like that for at least three minutes, before the bell went. I waited until another student come in, before going over to my locker and changed. I got changed quickly, so that I could leave the Gym and go wait for Alice. I replayed Alice's expression in my head when I told her that I was free after school. A smile lit up my face as I closed the locker door, and walked out of the changing room, and out of the gymnasium.

People were trying to get away from the school as fast as possible, and I hoped that my limo didn't arrive. I was only just a few feet away from the exit, when I halted. I released a sigh, really, I just saw the white limo outside. The white limo with black retro patterns that I had personally designed myself. This wasn't…good. I then strutted forward, and was greeted by a big wave from my drive. Yep, it wasn't good, at all. Groaning a little, I quickly pulled my phone from my pocket, and dialed his number.

"Ms Swan?" He answered through his phone, his face facing me though I couldn't see the look in his eyes, they were hid behind the dark shades.

"Who else would I be?" I answered back, a little annoyed. I continued afterward, before he could even get the chance to answer. "I'm going to be hanging out with a friend today, so you don't need to drive me home. Tell my mother that I will be home soon." I hung up the phone, and turned to face away from him. I heard a car door shut shortly afterward, and the sound of the vehicle turning and backing out of the school ground. I heaved out a sigh, and shook my head in a little disappointment. At least they could just drop my car off.

"Well, well, someone decides to walk home today?" That voice, a familiar voice, with a menace tone that I knew so well by now. I turned my head to the side, and saw Lauren standing there with a hand on her hip, and a smirk adorning her face. Behind her was Jessica, who was looking away from me, and away from Lauren as if she didn't want to be here. When was she going to stop acting? This was unexpected.

"What do you want?" I asked bitterly, and Lauren's smirk couldn't get any bigger. I looked back towards the interior of the school, and was surprised that everyone was using the opposite side of the school to leave. So, the school front would only have me, Lauren and Jessica huh? I looked back at them, and of course Jessica didn't even look up.

"You know what we want, don't play games Bella." Lauren chuckled darkly, and moved forward. I dropped my bag, and watched her with trained eyes. I've already know Jessica's weaknesses, but not Lauren. If Lauren's weaknesses were the opposite of Jessica's, then I was curious to see the outcome.

* * *

_A/N: Another long chapter. Having Jessica to have a crush on Bella is going to make this whole story interesting. And if you guys are wondering what Jessica's talents are, or talent is, well I'm nice so I'll tell you. Her talent is to analyze people, she can read them like an open book, sort of like Edward's mind reading ability but not quite there. She's quick to gather data and pass it on to others, especially Lauren. So yes, Lauren knows Bella's full strength, and speed. _

_Got my kitten yesterday, black and white, his name is Brodie, now he's hiding from my little sister so he could get a decent, and uninterrupted, nap. Lol._

_Thanks for the reviews guys. =]  
_


	8. Curiosity

**Curiosity**

The bell rang long ago, but History didn't seem to even be ending. Mr Miller just dragged on and on, and if no one was going to speak up he would drag on until dinner time. I looked over to Jasper, and of course he was getting way into it. I didn't want to make Bella wait, and it didn't even occur to Mr Miller that the bell had rung ten seconds ago. Almost everyone had packed up their stuff, readying to leave, and he was still drilling the history of Hitler in our heads. History wasn't going to do us any good, not when we wouldn't even going to use this knowledge in real life. We all had different dreams, and the only reason that anyone – such as myself – would even take this class because it gave us more credits than the others. We all wanted to graduate High School with the utmost acceptable grades, and I was one of those people. I wanted to do Fashion and Design when I go to College, and that was only a year away from now. Why must Mr Miller be so boring?

I sighed and placed the side of my face on my hand, while I propped myself up on my elbow. This was getting too ridiculous, and the only person in this class that didn't look like he wanted to leave was Jasper. Would it be because he wanted to be around me more, or truly interest in the history of Hitler, I didn't know. All I know was that I'm going to die out of boredom. I looked around the class, trying in vain to see if anyone would have the guts to shout out to Mr Miller that the bell had rung. Not even one single person had the expression that would say 'I'm a badass'. So this was pretty useless. If I asked Jasper to do my own dirty work, then I would feel bad and totally weak about it. I turned to face the front, watching as his lips moved while words being thrown at us. They went through my ear, and before my brain would process it, went out the other. I glanced up at the clock hanging above the whiteboard, and sighed. One minute had just passed after the bell had gone, and I was making Bella wait. I wanted to get out of here, and spend the rest of the afternoon time with her, even if it was only scenery searching. So building up my courage, I raised my hand up just when he started to talk about Hitler's battle strategy.

"Yes, Ms Cullen?" Mr Miller asked softly, though I could hear the faint curiosity in his tone. I put my hand down and smiled faintly.

"You do know that the bell had been gone for almost two minutes now, right Mr Miller?" I asked as sweetly as I could muster my voice to be. I turned to look at the class, and everyone's eyes were saying their silent thank you. I smiled at them, and looked back at Mr Miller as he tilted his head to look up at the wall clock. He didn't seem to be affected by the time, however.

"You are right, Ms Cullen. I do apologize for keeping you all here." He looked back at the class, offering us his apologetic smile before carrying on. "There is no assignment, other than read the next chapter in Military History, we will be talking about it tomorrow."

As quick as we possibly could, we stood up and went straight out the door with a mumble 'Okay'. I took my time however, since Jasper was still packing his stuff up. I told him that I didn't want to make Bella wait anymore longer. He understood, and ushered me to go, and for that I was grateful of him. I hugged him goodbye and bolted out of the door, and down the hallway towards the front of the school. Everyone was using the back of the school, since that was where the school parking lot was. I would be using the back as well, if I didn't need to meet Bella. Need and want, I wonder which one would have the strongest desire to meet the person that had occupying my mind. I sighed, after a moment of not figuring out the answer, when I came up with the only most stupidest answer; if there was no need, there wouldn't be a want.

I shrugged the idea off, and proceeded towards the front of the school. I stopped though, when I saw three figures stood there. No one was around, and I knew who they were; Bella, Lauren and Jessica. Bella and Lauren were glaring daggers towards one another, and Jessica looked like she'd rather go home other than being here. Then in a flash, Bella and Lauren were gone, and Jessica was running. My curiosity got the best of me, so I quickly followed Jessica where she was running. When I was out of the building, the sight that I had set my eyes on was unbelievable. Now I knew why Jessica was running, but it wasn't exactly away from them. She stood just a good distance away from them, watching as Bella and Lauren were engaged in a fight. This fight was nothing but professional fight, they weren't all over each other, punching each other's faces in. They were circling each other, upper body as straight – though their backs were bending back a little. Their legs were crossing over each other while they walked to prepare for any oncoming attack. It looked like they had practiced this move, since it looked so real and perfect

I didn't think that neither of the three girls had spot me yet, since they were too busy doing what they were doing; Jess watching as Bella and Lauren prepared to kill each other. I didn't think that Lauren would make the first move until I was proven wrong. She halted, and only a matter of a second later she lunged forward with her fist pulling back behind her face. Bella halted as well, but instead of attacking one of her feet slowly dragged back. When Lauren met the space, she pushed her fist forward towards Bella's face. I gasped, just as Bella twisted her upper body as Lauren's fist went through the space that Bella's head once was. Bella's hand came up, grabbing hold on Lauren's wrist while her other hand quickly came up towards Lauren's neck. Before Lauren could even move away to avoid, Bella have grasped her fingers around Lauren's airwaves, though I could see that her hold were not too tightly to even choke her.

"Give it up, Lauren. Just leave me be, it's not like I'm here to kill you." She said, and my curiosity had gotten bigger. I approached the scene, and shortly enough I was standing beside Jessica. That was then the three of them noticed my presence, not that it would be that difficult if they weren't too focused on their rather confusing fight.

"What exactly is going on here?" I asked, both in curiosity and concern. Curious about the whole situation, and concern about…well concern about Bella. I looked over at Bella, and she looked back at me as if she had just seen a monster. If her natural pale face wasn't enough, then she couldn't look any more paler. She released her hold on Lauren, and quickly moved forward while Lauren turned to face me, her eyes widened a little in both surprise and shock.

"Alice, let me explain." Bella quickly said, moving forward me then stopped just an arm length in front of me. Behind her, I noticed Lauren rolled her eyes.

"Oh yea, what are you going to say to her? _Oh hi Alice, we were just practicing Tae Kwon Do_." Lauren said mockingly, as she folded her arms across her chest. I knew that they wouldn't be practicing it, since the sight before, they looked like they were going to rip each other's heads off.

Bella snapped her head to the side, glaring back at Lauren as she spoke with venom in her voice. "Fuck off Lauren. I didn't ask you."

I shuddered at her tone, but I tried not to show it and thankfully, my body agreed with me. I watched as Bella turned to me, an apologetic smile adorned her now softened and beautiful features. "Alice, this is not the right place to have this conversation." She said softly, and I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why? What would happen if we talk about…why you two were trying to kill each other off?" I asked, trying not to get irritated of the topic being talked about somewhere else, since she would be thinking of a way to avoid it anyhow.

"Alice, she's right." Jessica piped up beside me, and I turned to look at her with a questioning look.

"How so?" I asked, clearly irritated now.

Jessica shrugged, and turned to look at Lauren. I looked over at Lauren, and she just shrugged her shoulders before walking off towards the parking lot. I turned to look at Jessica once more, and she sighed before looking at me. "It's not safe out here, trust me…Or don't trust me since Bella doesn't really trust me anyway." She muttered and turned to join Lauren, which left me with Bella.

"Well?" I said as I turned to face Bella once more, and she was looking at me with pleading eyes. "Whatever, where are we going to talk about this?" I gave in. If it was Emmett though, I wouldn't have given in so easily.

"Umm…" She started fidgeting around with her fingers, maybe she was trying to think of a place that would be 'safe'. Jeez, we weren't being chased down by any cops because she fought with Lauren about something that I didn't even know of. "I don't know anywhere around here that would be safe, except for my house…"

That made sense, sort of. "Okay…I can just drive us there…" I said uncertainly, and turned to head over to the parking lot. Then I paused and looked over my shoulder, checking if she was coming. She still stood there, looking at me if I was a little insane. I raised my eyebrow at her, "Are you coming?"

She quickly nodded and walked up to me. I turned around and headed towards my destination, with Bella walking closely behind me in silent. We got to the parking lot and I could see that Lauren's and Jessica's vehicles were not there, and the only student vehicle in the parking lot would be my Grey Blue Jaguar XK. Yea, the car was expensive, but for me and Emmett to come from a rich color with your father as a successful doctor, and your mother as a successful interior designer, then this sort of cars was to be expected for someone like us to own. Besides, it wasn't like I was bragging, a car was a car and I only have it to get me to places…a little faster at times. I pulled out my keys from my bag, and pressed the button that would unlock the doors. As the door beeped, I turned to look at Bella to see her expression. She seemed to smile at the sight of the car, and I felt relief that she liked it. Wait, why would I want her to like my car? I didn't even care if anyone would even hate it.

"It's a lovely car." Bella said as we moved over to the car. Usually it would be me to stroke the hood of the car, but right now it was Bella to do so. I felt flattered that she actually liked my car, for some odd reason. It was just a car, even though it looked nice and had the best engine that Emmett and Rosalie had put in. For a Head Cheerleader, Rosalie sure knew how a car works.

"Thank you." I said softly and moved to open the passenger door. "Would you be so kind, m'lady?" I asked, trying as best as I could to faint an accent, but failed when a giggle seemed to try to escape.

She giggled and looked on at me in amusement, and nodded as she moved forward. She paused just between the car and myself, and turned to look at me. "Would you like a tip, my dear?" She asked teasingly, and I laughed as I punched her lightly in the arm.

"You just ruined the mood, now get in." I asked, gently pushing her inside. She giggled and got in before I shut the door. I quickly went around the car and got in. After I closed the door, I buckled myself and started the engine. The engine purred, and that made me smile since it always relaxed me, somehow. "Where do you live?" I asked as I slowly backed the car out of the parking space, and out of the school ground.

"Just make a right here." She instructed so I followed. It was quiet after that, neither of us even wanted to start a conversation. If she wanted to tell me what was going on back there at her house, and so be it. I let out a sigh as I leaned back, turning here and there as she instructed me to. Finally, we arrived at her home. Actually, to say that it was a house was an understatement. It was built as a mansion, or a place for two famous celebrities to live.

"Wow…" I uttered under my breath as I waited for the gate to slide open. I heard her giggle, but I was too busy marveling the outside of her 'home'. It was as if she was a princess, living in her own modern castle. I drove into the driveway when the electric doors were opened. I parked behind the white limo, and shut the engine. I turned to her with amazement.

"You live here?" I asked, and almost slapped myself for such ridiculous question.

She looked on at me, amused. "Where else would I be living? The pool house?"

I rolled my eyes and opened the door, in which she opened hers and stepped out. I walked over to her side, and she immediately grabbed my hand, sending another electric jolt through me. Why did she even do that? Not that I didn't like it, but right now it was making my knees buckle and I really didn't want to wobble to the house. She tugged at my hand as she began to walk inside, so I followed her with awe look plastered on my face. If the outside wasn't already marvelous, the inside was grand. I couldn't describe the room that I was standing in at this moment. But that all brought me back towards the topic that we were supposed to have. She couldn't just charm me with her house, and think that she could get away with it. Nuh-uh.

"Bella, about what happened with you and Lauren…" I started, and she tensed a little before relaxing.

She sighed, and turned to me. "Can you wait in the living room while I go and get someone to bring us some snack?" She asked me as she pulled me over to…I think it was the living room. When we arrived, she stopped and studied my expression. Once again, my mouth nearly dropped when I took in the living room. This 'living room' could fit hundreds upon hundreds of people in here.

So instead of answering her question verbally, I nodded. I heard her sigh again before leaving the room. I walked over to the sofa and put my bag down, before taking a seat. I replayed the even that had happened earlier, and I couldn't really quite understand why they were even fighting in the first place. They didn't know each other, since Bella hadn't even been in the same school as them when they were still children. I was mostly curious about why couldn't Bella tell me what was going on outside of the school. Jessica had said that it was unsafe, and I wanted to know why. Then again, she might not tell me, since we only met today after all. I sighed, leaning back into the sofa as I closed my eyes. I brought my hand to the bridge of my nose, and pressed lightly. This was just a little too much to take in. I'd have to respect Bella's explanation if it wasn't quite what I was looking for. I'd have to gain her trust first, even though I knew that she had already gained mine…and I wasn't sure how she did it.

* * *

_A/N: I always got lost in writing every single chapter now, ending up having a huge chapter lol._

_So as you can see, Bella is faster than Lauren. As for strength, we haven't seen anything yet. ;]_

_And Alice's car will be on my profile. Bella's and Alice's houses will be there as well. =]_

_Thanks for your reviews. =]_


	9. The Struggle

**The Struggle**

She caught us having the most ridiculous fight, ever. Okay, it wasn't ridiculous when we could make an action movie into reality. The look on Alice's face back then…was a total of disbelief. If I went with Lauren's explanation, I knew that I would be lying and that wasn't me; _I do not lie_. This was going to suck, especially when she was sitting in the living room, waiting for me to get back there. I need to think of a story fast, a story that wasn't a lie. I couldn't really go to Renee and ask, not when she wasn't in the kitchen. God knew where she was, and I didn't even want to go around looking for her, since that would mean going pass Alice. This sucked, especially when I was already in the kitchen and the chef was looking at me expectantly. Yea, I need to tell him to make some snack for me and a friend, while I would tell her the secret in this household – great joy. I sighed and shook my head, placing my face on my palm as I leaned against the counter of the kitchen.

"Ms Swan, is everything ok?" He asked, his voice is rich with Italian accent. I sighed again and shook my head. "What is wrong?"

"Well…" I started, refusing to look at him. "A friend of mine is waiting in the living room for me to get back, and tell her why Lauren Mallory and I were fighting since she witnessed the whole scene." I quickly answered, and that was when I pulled my hand away from my face and looked at him. His expression mirrored mine when I saw Alice standing there, demanding to know what was going on.

"You could have been more careful, Ms Swan." The Chef said as he shook his head in disappointment. I sighed, and couldn't agree with him more. "Well, I'll get into making those snacks. Someone will bring it out when they are done. What do you favor for drinks?"

I bit down on my bottom lip as I began to think. The Chef could make anything, and I didn't know which drink Alice would like. Well, I didn't know, so I guess I'd just tell him to make a drink that I know everyone would like it. "Apricot Tea Delight, for the both of us."

He nodded and went back to work, while I sighed and dragged my feet along the ground towards the living room. I could always just circle around the truth, but I don't know. I wanted to tell her, but why did I get this feeling that after telling her she would leave immediately? Well, I wouldn't blame her for wanting to leave, since that would mean she would get out of the danger that would follow me around. Great, first day of school and I was already in a situation that I disliked. I hated this, and I've found one person that would always occupy my mind – in a good way, and soon she would leave and never want to have to do with me again. I had to lie, but what would I have to say to her? I didn't think that anything would be as convincing as the truth, and I was a terrible liar anyway. As I was pondering around whether or not to tell her the truth, I arrived in the living room and was half way towards the sofa, where she had turned her head and eyed me questioningly. Okay, the moment of answer was now, and I disliked this moment a lot. It wasn't because that I would let her in more into what this family was all about, but it was because it would bring Alice more harm, and she wouldn't want to be my friend anymore. To top it up, we wouldn't be the same.

"Well?" She said lightly, her eyebrow rising up as she continued to look at me. I sighed and walked over to join beside her on the sofa. This was going to be long.

"Okay, let me ask you something. How much have you see?" I asked. If she had seen the whole thing, as in from the beginning to the fight, then I would have to tell her the truth since there was no way for me to lie about that. If she only had seen the fight, then I could think of something to say.

"Only you and Lauren ran off to beat each other faces in, why?" She asked curiously, and I prevented a relief sigh from escaping my lips.

"Just wondering, that's all." Without knowing it, my words came out as a relief sigh. Once I've heard myself, my eyes widened a little as I looked at her. Either she was good at acting, or that she didn't really know why I was breathing out a sigh of relief, and decided to leave it as that.

"Go on." She said softly, and by the way that she was sitting, she was waiting patiently for what I had to say. So I took in a deep breath, and released it slowly.

"The truth?" I asked and she nodded. "I don't know….Don't get me wrong, but we only just met. What you want to know is dangerous, and I don't really want you to get involved than you already is." I stated, and of course I was concern. Her lips moved, and she mumbled something under my breath that I didn't actually catch on. "Pardon?"

She looked up at me, and smiled. "I don't care if I would be in danger upon knowing…whatever it is. I just want to know…everything about you." Then she paused, and raised an eyebrow at me as if she had suspecting something. "I don't care if you're a criminal either."

I blinked, before starting to laugh. Should I even trust her to make a joke out of this situation. She joined soon after, but it only lasted a minute or so when both of us calmed down. "So you don't care even if I'm a criminal? You'd still want to be my friend either way?" I asked in a little shock and disbelief. Alice…she was too good to be true.

"Of course!" She exclaimed, although I could see that she was hiding something, but I pushed it aside since it was her time, not mine. I smiled, in which she returned it with one of her own. The truth was what she deserved, and after knowing her for just a day, I didn't really care if it was her that would learn about my secret. I trusted her with everything, perhaps that was a little too fast but I felt a connection with her. I know that I didn't want to push her away, because the moment that I would do that I would go insane, there was no doubt about it.

"Alright, would you believe me if I say I'm the only daughter of one of the top secret agents in the world?" I asked skeptically, eyes focusing on hers. She seemed to ponder around the question for a while, before looking at me in amazement.

"Really? So your dad kicks butts and save the world?" She asked, her eyes twinkling in amusement as she started to bounce on the spot.

I chuckled and shrugged. "Alice, you're making it sound like my dad's a superhero."

She stopped bouncing, and shot me a funny look. "If he's not a superhero, what is he? Apart from he's a secret agent."

Damn, she got a point. "Well…if you call secret agents that kill people as superheroes, then I guess there is no other word to describe them." I shrugged, and she grinned at me, proud at herself. I chuckled again. "Seriously Alice, you don't care about this?"

"Of course not, it's not like I'd be in danger now, would I?" She asked, her grin disappearing as she looked at me with a mixture of fear, and trust. I wouldn't let anything harm her now, even if I didn't let her in the known of my secret, I would still protect her with my life….Wow, with my life? Was I really that serious?

"No, I won't let anyone harm you, you have my word." I said, my tone was that of a serious tone and she looked at me with unblinking eyes. We gazed into each other's eyes, neither of us would utter a word. What we were communicating with our eyes had said enough. She trusted me, even if it would mean that she was already in danger because of me now. And I know that in my eyes I would never hurt her, or let anything come to hurt her. I would protect her, and I would try and not get Charlie involve in this. He had enough to worry about, so I didn't want him to worry about Alice as well when I wanted to do that. I wanted to have at least someone to protect, and I was too happy that God had given me Alice.

We continued to gaze into each other's eyes, until a small cough tore us apart. She quickly looked away, her cheeks flushed in a softest shade of pink. I couldn't help but admire the beauty that was hers, and turned to look over at who had interrupted our silent conversation. One of the maids was carrying a tray full of exquisite snacks, and two glasses of Apricot Tea Delight. Trust the Chef to make it look all fancy and expensive, although I had gotten used to this type of things already. I nodded my head at the maid, and she carefully walked over to the coffee table and placed the plateful of snacks that I didn't even recognize. New dishes? I silently chuckled to myself, knowing that Chef Micallef liked to create his own dishes, and we never really questioned him since we loved his creations. The maid placed the drinks down; both on Alice's and my side, before leaving after I thanked her. I looked over at Alice, and she was eyeing both the snacks and drinks with amazement, once again.

"You have everything here huh?" She asked as she turned to look at me. I smiled and just shrugged; _Not everything._

"Yea, I suppose, if everything means the house, the loving family, the things that we have, the people that know us, the people that want to castrate us, then yea." I said plainly as I turned to grab one of the delicious snacks. I bit down on it, and smiled delightfully at how it tasted. Absolutely exquisite.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that." She murmured softly, and when I turned to look at her she was looking down at her lap. I sighed and reached my hand out to her, and placed it atop her hand that was placed on her lap. The same thing happened, I felt a rush of electric jolt running through me, and no matter how hard I tried to ignore the feeling, it wouldn't leave me alone – although I didn't want it to.

"You don't need to apologize, you haven't done anything wrong." I said softly, giving her hand a light squeeze before reluctantly removed it. She sighed and looked up at me. Those soft emerald eyes held so much adoration – and I could tell there was a tint of confusion in them – as I looked into her eyes.

"I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable in your own house." She murmured, and I smiled at her.

"Please, I'm quite comfortable when you're around." I chuckled. _'Especially when you're always on my mind'_ – I so wanted to add that part, but decided against it since it would turn out to be weird.

"Really? I feel the same way." She smiled widely at me, and I had to chuckle at that. She looked adorable with her eyes twinkling in amusement, and her smiling as if she had seen the greatest article of clothing in the world.

"Really. Now, what shall we do about our Art assignment?" I asked, eyebrow raised as I turned my body around, facing her. I pulled my legs up on the sofa, folding them beneath me as I leaned my head against the head rest. She looked at me, her mouth opened a little so I giggled. She then groaned, no doubt at the mention of the assignment since we didn't make any process on it, when we were supposed to do it…right now. Well, everything turned out to be fine now, except for that assignment that was due next Monday. Painting would take a lot of work, and free time too. I'd rather be done with this assignment, so that I could use my free time to enhance my combat skills, now that I have a more valuable and precious person to protect.

* * *

_A/N: Okay, I need to tell you guys something. My aunt and cousin are coming over for a two weeks visit today, and I'm not sure if I'd be able to update that fast with them here, since I'd be accompanying them all the time, since it would be their first time overseas. I apologize for any late update in advance. And thank you for all of your lovely reviews. =]_


	10. So Much More

**So Much More**

Everything had been sorted out, and I didn't have to be curious about her anymore. Bella had told me her biggest secret, and I had promised her that I would keep it and not tell anyone. She trusted me, and I would never plan anything to lose her trust. Besides, we had talked about our assignment for the last two days as well, and we seemed to be getting closer by each minute. The more I was with her, the more I had to control the urge to touch her every second. We became the best of friends after that day, and I found myself wanting more of our friendship. Every time that we weren't together, I yearned for her presence next to me, and I know that it was silly since…I'm sure that I'm straight. I should really test this out sometime soon, since I couldn't really go on without knowing whether if this was just a silly girl crush, or something more.

It was already Thursday, and we were inside her Art Studio. I thought that my Designing Studio was enough for both my arts and my sketches, but I was far wrong than that. Bella's Art Studio was bigger than two King Suites combined. Yes, it was that big, and it was covered in all of her paintings, her unfinished paintings, and unfinished sketches. She was talented, and her paintings proved that. We had decided on painting her pool house, with her mom relaxing on the beach chair. Really, that was the most tranquil sight that I've ever witnessed from another human being. Renee – upon her telling me to call her by her name since she didn't want to sound too old – looked absolutely calm while lounging near the pool, even if the sun had gone down. No one disturbed her, and it looked as if the pool was her sanctuary. The expression on her face…I couldn't even describe it, not when it was beyond relaxing.

So here we sat, painting the scene that had sculptured in our minds. Our paintings might turn out to be different, but at least it held the same message; Beyond Tranquility. I was too focus on my painting, and too lost in my thought of picturing Renee relaxing under the shade of the umbrella, that I didn't realize that the sound of brushing and squashing had stopped beside me. I didn't even realize that there was a pair of eyes burning at the back of my neck. I didn't even realize any of that, until a rather loud cough caught me off guard. I squeaked in surprise, and the paint brush on my hand got slipped, luckily my painting was still in one piece. I could feel my heart beat started to race a mile per second, and my face was flushed enough that I could feel all of my blood gathering there. I heard a laugh beside me, so I turned quickly to look at her, then frowned when I realized that it was her that had startled me.

"That's not nice!" I whined, folding my arms as I pouted. When she looked over at me, she immediately stopped laughing and offered a look of apology. Really, I think my pout was more powerful than I really thought it would be.

"I'm so, so, sorry." She pleaded, her paint brush was already placed on its case. She stood up and quickly went over to me, grasping my hand when she had already made it there. Did she know what she was doing to me? She was driving me insane just by being this close to me, and touching me even though not in an intimate way. I swallowed the lump that I didn't know was there, and looked down at my hand in hers.

"It's…fine…really. You just startled me…a little." I uttered the words out, and her thumb slowly rubbed against my knuckles, increasing the feeling of electricity that I was already feeling.

"That wasn't a little, Alice. Your face was bright red." She spoke, and I could hear the amusement in her tone. So I looked up at her, and the emotions that were running within her eyes surprise me. Sure, Jasper had looked at me with the same eyes, but his emotions weren't as strong as Bella's; Love, caring, adoration, concern. There was something else too, something that I couldn't quite figure out yet whenever I looked into her eyes. It was so strong, like she had committed something that she will not break.

"Okay, you got me. Still, that wasn't nice." I pouted once more, and she almost looked like she was debating with herself with or against something. I raised an eyebrow at her, and she let go of my hand with a soft sigh.

"I'm sorry, you looked like you were in your little paradise there." She commented, a smile planting on her lips. The sight was beautiful, breathtaking. And I couldn't help but leaned forward, which was a bad move, but my brain wasn't registering the small mistake that I was going to make.

"Yea…I was…" I murmured softly, still keeping my gaze on her. She looked at me, her eyes widened a little, and I could feel that her breathing was coming as ragged. Should I do it? Should I not do it? I didn't know, not when I wanted to feel her lips so badly.

"Alice…" She breathed my name out, and that was when I caught myself. I could feel her breath on my face now, surrounding me with her scent. I was getting too addicted now, and I know it. I quickly pulled back, smiling rather sheepishly.

"Sorry, maybe we should really try and finish this painting huh?" I quickly said, and hopped out of my stool to bend down, grabbing my paint brush that was lying on the floor, forgotten. I heard shifting from behind me, so when I had the paint brush in my hand, I stood up and turned around. There she was, standing there, shocked, her eyes shimmering with newly formed tears. Oh no, did I do something wrong? "Bella?"

She blinked, and quickly looked away before lifting a hand to wipe away that tear that I had caught dropping from her eyes. "Let's just take a break, I have other assignment to get to." She quickly said, and I know I shouldn't be feeling like this, but it her words hurt me, as if she wanted me to leave. I somehow understood, that wasn't something I should be doing, teasing her with the almost-claiming-her-lips thing.

"I'm sorry, I'll catch you tomorrow then." I quickly said and went to pack up my stuff. When I turned to leave, she grabbed onto my hand, causing me to turn and look at her in confusion. She was looking away from me, refusing to meet my eyes and I felt guilty for what almost had happened.

"Why…?" She asked, and I didn't understand the question. So, I came up with the answer that had popped up in my mind.

"You're my best friend Bella, I didn't want to disturb you with your homework." I said, offering her a smile that I know didn't reach my eyes. She released my arm, and nodded.

"Best friend…" She murmured, and I nodded.

"Have a good night, Bella." I said softly, as I turned to leave. When I was half way out the door, I heard her mumble, something that I thought she would never say, or even feel that way about me.

"_Is that all we ever be?"_

I forced it out of my mind, not really wanting to believe it since it might be my imagination again. I hate it when my imagination got the best out of me at times, especially when I so badly want someone, or something. Right now, I was just as confused as what Bella had said in my imagination. I needed to test this theory first. I needed to see if she was all that I could think about, and I know that what I was going to do was beyond cruel, but I couldn't help it. I got into my car, and backed out of the house and drove back to my house. Once I got there, I ignored Emmett and Rosalie make-out session in the living room, and quickly moved up the stairs to my room. I shut the door when I was inside, and that was when I grabbed my mobile out, dialing the number that I wanted. I'd feel guilty about it later…or rather, I already felt it.

* * *

Oh god, I knew that it would turn out exactly like I knew it would. Here I was, using this little test of mine that was Jasper, to see if I was really into girls or not. No, to see if I was really into Bella or not. Right now, all I wanted was Bella, all I needed was Bella and Jasper wasn't her. I knew that I ruined every chance that I've had with Bella, and somehow I know that things between us wouldn't be the same anymore. So should I really take this chance with Jasper, knowing that I was using Jasper while picturing that I was with Bella? With every touch that Jasper had placed his hand on my body, I imagined that Bella was touching me. With every stroke of his tongue against mine, I imagined that I was tasting Bella's tongue instead of Jasper's. There was one thing that I tried not to make a mistake of; calling out Bella's name when Jasper was giving me all the attention that my body needed; even though wasn't from the person that I wanted.

We were in his room, our clothes had been discarded and on the floor. Tonight was the night that I would give up my virginity to my best friend, and once upon a time boyfriend. I didn't know if it would change now, not when his tongue was on every inch of my body, his hand was stroking every sensitive parts of my body, making my body response with every single touch of his. All the while, I imagined Bella touching me like this, and giving what I wanted and needed the most; and that was her. Now I know that it wasn't just a silly girl crush, it was more than that, and I was a little afraid to admit it right now.

Jasper's lips had left my nipple, and they were trailing down my body, all the while placing fevering kisses on the exposed skin that his lips were touching. I arched my back, wanting to feel more of his lips so that I could imagine it was _her_ lips that were on my body. My breath was unstable, my heart raced when he reached down to my most womanly part. He didn't even wait to claim my hot and wet center into his mouth, flicking his tongue out violently at my clit as I writhed and moaned beneath his ministrations. He grabbed my hips firmly, holding me in place as he continued to roughly caress my wet center. This was one thing that I couldn't really imagine Bella on, since I didn't want to call out her name at the presence of Jasper. Besides, I know that there would be more to come in this. Then I felt his tongue being pushed inside me, and that was when I moaned louder, and had mistakenly called out Bella's name. I felt he paused, but then quickly picked up as he swirled his tongue around my inside, licking every inch of it. Then he moved it in and out of me, while one of his hands moved over to my clit and rubbed it. I could feel my orgasm reaching, and not long after I felt my first ever orgasm in my life. I engraved this in my memory, only so I wouldn't forget this feeling.

When I came down from my high – or when I felt he stopped licking me clean – he pulled away and lifted himself up to look at me. His lips were glossing in my juices, and I wasn't sure whether I should be blushing at the sight or not. Well, I know that I wasn't blushing, not when my face was already flushed from the climax. He then quickly reached to the side, where his drawer was, and pulled it out before taking out a condom. My eyes went wide as he tore the pouch off, and pulled out the lubricated rubber. I continued to watch as he pulled it over his erection, and I was feeling guiltier now. Guilty because I was using him. Guilty because I wasn't with Bella. Guilty because I was thinking of her while all of this was happening.

"Jazz…" I spoke, although my voice was low but he looked up at me, his eyes were unreadable. "I don't think I can…." And that was when I broke down. Tears that I thought I didn't know I was holding started spilling out, and Jasper had completely forgotten his need and desire as he quickly went over to me.

"Shh, Alice…I know. I was waiting for you to say it." Jasper murmured soothingly as he stroked my hair, then my face as he wiped the tears away. He knew, then why did he process in giving me what I didn't deserve?

"If…you know…" I sobbed, barely making the words coherent now. "Then…why did…you…" I didn't need to say anything more when he pressed his finger on my lips, successfully hushed me.

"Shhh, Alice, I just wanted to be the first to give you your first climax. I wanted to be the first to see you in this beautiful state. I wanted to be the first to touch you in every way. You've granted me those wishes, you don't need to say more." I could see the smile behind his words, and I could hear the pain in his voice as well.

"But I…." I started when he released his finger. His sigh broke through my protest, so I decided to give up on the talking and just listen to him.

"Shh, just sleep Alice. Everything will be fine. Just sleep, I will take you back to your house in the morning so you can get change."

I think all I heard was 'Sleep' since my mind was drifting off to my dreamland, and not exactly listening to him now. Soon, I found myself in a rather frightening dream. Bella was there, and I saw that I was confessing my feelings to her. Then after what she had said, after she had rejected my feelings and said that we couldn't be friends anymore, I was left in the darkness with nothing to hold on to. I sobbed, as the dream started to repeat itself over and over. I tried to wake myself up, but I couldn't. I tried to force my body to snap out of it, but nothing worked, not when the darkness had engulfed me.

* * *

_A/N: Waheey, another chapter. I can find time now, especially at night when we don't go anywhere since we didn't book anything...yet. Haha. Not to mention, I get to watch a Korean drama ! Boys Over Flowers. One of the main actors are so adorable ! -Squee- _

_Anyway, what do you think of this chapter? It came into my head out of no where, since I didn't know what to write. Whether to have Alice be kidnapped immediately, or have her go around in circle trying to figure out her feelings. It also looks that Bella has already figured out her feelings, thanked to Alice's cruel method of helping her without realizing it. And I feel sorry for Jasper, but really, I have to give him some credit to at least have her once, but not her virginity.  
_

_Thanks for all of your reviews. =]  
_


	11. Party Planning

**Party Planning**

I didn't really know about my feelings for Alice, until the day that I told her about my secret. I had never trusted anyone that completely before, apart from my family, but not anyone outside of the family. Alice, I only know her for like a day, and I had complete trust in her and it was insane. She pulled me in without me knowing it, and she didn't even try. We spent so much time together, that it even made Rosalie seemed to be getting to hate me a little, judging by the glares that she gave me whenever Alice always came straight into my arms. It felt right when she was in my arms, and I wanted so much to just hold her there other than letting her go. It sucked really, when I was afraid to tell her about my feelings since it grew more and more over the last couple of days. It truly did suck.

It now sucked more when she had pulled away from the kiss. Wait…no, we didn't even kiss, she was just leaning to me for God knew what. She must have been playing with me, or something, because that really did hurt. I'd never thought that she would hurt me that bad, with or without intention. Then she put that we were best friends when I asked her why, even though I somehow knew she didn't fully understand my question. But somehow, being this close to each other nearly 24/7, I thought that she would know what I was trying to ask. _Why would you lean in and make it look like you want to kiss me?_

So I was left in the Art Studio, while she drove back home. When I no longer heard her car, I rushed out of the room and into my own room. I quickly got cleaned up in my bathroom, and went straight to bed. I didn't sleep though, just barely being awake for God knows how long. I shouldn't have thought of the time she had almost kissed me, because the unwanted tears were streaming down my cheeks so willingly now. I didn't know how long I was crying for, but soon enough darkness engulfed me and I dreamt of nothing. I felt like I had nothing at all, even if I've had everything that I ever wanted, everything that anyone had ever wanted, but I didn't need all of this. I needed Alice, I wanted Alice, I wanted her and her only, and I didn't want anyone else but her.

Next day came, and I didn't feel like going to school, at all. It was one of those days that I wanted to stay at home, and basically lounge around the house while I sulk in my own little sanctuary. Renee didn't mind, and that was fine with me. I woke up, and she wasn't even at home in the first place. So my guess would be she had went out to some party, and she'd likely come home on Sunday. Whenever she'd go out, she'd come home on Sunday, whether she goes out on Monday or not. That was just Renee thing, and I never did question her since she had bodyguards with her; the best bodyguards that Charlie had trained them personally. So that would leave me alone at home, with basically nothing to do in the weekend. I could finish the painting later on Sunday, since it was 80% done anyway. Alice's painting was right next to mine, and she nearly finished it. She was a fast worker, and I was rather slow since I messed up quite a lot whenever she was around. I should blame her, but I couldn't since I love her presence around me. So for me not to go to school today, it was like punishing myself.

Now, what should I do for tonight? I have the whole house to myself, and I know almost everyone at school now thanked to Angela and Alice and Jasper and Emmett and Rosalie. And not to mention Eric and Mike as well. So I think I've found the perfect solution to my boredom tonight; house party. There wouldn't be a theme, or should it? I always liked theme parties, and a masquerade party was my favorite theme ever. But would it be a little over the top if I throw a masquerade party? I wasn't sure, so I needed to talk to Micallef, he knew about these things more than me. Granted, he was a normal human being until Charlie hired him, so now he got to live with us – the joy.

I quickly made my way towards the kitchen for the second time that day, and of course it was nearing noon already but I didn't care, it wasn't lunch time yet at school anyway. When I got to the kitchen, Micallef seemed to be deep in thought, probably thinking about a new creation. I took a seat on one of the high stools, and propped my elbows on the counter while balancing my face on my palm. I watched him, and as his expression changed, I held in a slight giggle. Micallef was the only one that I would ever come for an advice, next to Charlie of course, especially when Charlie wasn't here. The last expression that he had changed to, I couldn't hold my giggle any longer, so I let it out. He snapped out of his thought, and turned to face me, then smiled warmly.

"What can I do for you, Ms Swan?" He asked softly, and I returned the smile.

"Just need an opinion from you, that's all." I said with a shrug, totally forgetting about Alice now. Micallef had that effect on you, it was like being in his presence calm you and make you forget about all of your sadness, and stresses.

He nodded. "Of course, anything for you, sweetheart." I smiled at the pet name, since it was always refreshing whenever he called me those names with his rich Italian accent.

"I was thinking of throwing a masquerade party tonight, seeing that Renee isn't here. Do you think it's a bit too much?" I asked, scrunching my eyebrows together as I thought about the idea.

"Maybe just a normal house party?" He suggested, seeming to be slightly amused at my confused expression no less.

"But wouldn't that be boring?" I asked, and he chuckled. So I looked at him with a small frown.

"It's only boring if the host is not good." He chuckled, and I stuck my tongue out at him. He had a point there.

"Okay." I sighed. Planning a masquerade party would take quite long, indeed. So a normal house party sounded fine to me. "A normal house party would be fine. Do you mind providing us with some food and drinks? While I go and get my event manager to help me out with the decoration."

He nodded so I left. My mobile was in my hand, so I quickly dialed Alena to fill the information to her. After twenty minutes of talking and reviewing on what seemed to be like a normal house party, I hung up and started thinking about who I should invite. Okay, so I got along with every single one of people in all of my classes, and I had required most of their phone numbers – although I got the feeling that they'd be bringing their friends with them as well. Alright, I didn't care, as long as it would be a fun party then that it was I'm aiming at. So I slid my phone up, and started sending invitation to the people that I already saved on my phone. Those people included; Angela, Eric, Mike, strangely enough Jessica – guess I wanted to see if her peace offering was still effective, Tyler – who had been crushing on Lauren for quite some time now, as Eric told me, Jasper, Rosalie, Edward – God knows why I invited him, Emmett and Alice. Okay, so my thumb was shaking a little as I got to her name. I wanted her to come, but in a way I wasn't sure if she'd want to come or not. But I was being polite, right? Besides, she was my best friend…or still was…

I sighed, and shook my head lightly as I sent my invitations. No matter what happened between me and her, I would accept the fact we would always be best friends, and nothing else, even though it would kill me if I'd ever see her with someone else besides me. I guess having all that you want in just a blink of an eye could totally spoil you in a way. So in a way I know that I was being selfish, but I was raised having anything that I want in just a few short moments. Charlie had never refused me anything, but I know that having one person would take more than giving them the money and they'd be your slave. Money couldn't buy everything, I didn't need to learn this the hard time because I always had a different view from other rich kids. Money couldn't buy air, love and friendship. I wanted to earn her love, even though in a way I already had but that was just friendship.

My thoughts were interrupted with my phone making one hell of a noise. I looked down at the screen, and surely enough everyone that I had sent a message to replied back. I read all of their replies, and grinned when they said they'd be coming, and perhaps bringing some people with them as well. I didn't mind, my house could hold hundreds of people. Maybe it could hold half of the students of the school, but really, I was never really good with estimation. When I got to Alice's text however – I saved her for last – my eyes widened a little at what she had replied back.

_Do you really want me to be there? – Alice_

I sighed softly, how could she even ask me that? I was trying to forget about what had happened last night, and I was getting there until the memory came back to me. I sighed again, shaking the image off but I was failing. Tonight was going to be one hell of the night, since I'd be drinking my ass off, I'm sure of that.

**Yes, Alice, I want you to be there. You're my best friend, are you not? – Bella**

I replied quickly, and of course she replied me back not a minute later. Was she being off task? I giggled at the thought, since that was so not Alice.

_Of course I am…..Listen, about last night. I'm sorry. Will you forgive me? – Alice_

Well, so far for trying to forget about last night.

**It's okay. I don't hold grudges. :) – Bella**

_I need to tell you about something…I'll see you tonight. – Alice_

**Okay, I'll see you then. Have fun in Business Studies. – Bella**

I know that it was sarcasm, but I could hear her snort. She didn't like the class, but she only took it so she could get a glimpse of what it was about when she would to have a business for herself. I could see her managing a business, she was so organized and absolutely loved designing.

Well, now that everything had been sorted, all I had to do was to wait for the night to come, and not really thinking of what Alice might need to tell me. Perhaps it was some more apologies for last night. If it was, then I already knew what I was going to say. Let's just hope that I would be sober enough to actually tell her that I didn't mind, verbally. Because I didn't think telling her that everything was going to be okay physically, because that wouldn't work, and it would drift us apart – as in having Alice being all uncomfortable with me. Why the hell did I want to have a party in the first place?

* * *

_A/N: Not the best chapter, not when I'm watching a Thriller - Black Sheep. For the second time. So not cool lol._

_Thanks for all of your reviews. And just to clear it up, Alice is still a virgin. Jasper hasn't penetrate her yet.  
_


	12. Truth or Dare

**Truth or Dare**

Business Studies, the only class that I didn't like and it was my fault for choosing it. I sighed as I leaned on my hand, looking at the front of the class as I tried to pay attention on Mr Tirney as he tried to get us to focus on the whiteboard. Seriously, there was nothing on the whiteboard except the task that we were set out to do, which was all in the book. I sighed when his eyes turned to look at me, his grayish green eyes lingered on me for far too long for my liking, since he was starting to creep me out. Finally, thank to God that he turned to look at someone or something else. I let out a sigh in relief before my phone started to vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw the message that Bella had sent me. I started to get a little nervous, I didn't see her coming to school today, and I was wondering why. If she was avoiding me, then I couldn't blame her. I slowly flipped my phone over, and read through the message that she had sent me.

**I'm having a party at my place. You can bring anyone that you want, I don't mind. The more people, the more fun we'd get to have. The party will be at 7.00PM, and remember not to bring anything that would get you in trouble. I'll see you there. – Bella.**

I blinked as I finished reading her message for the first time. Then I reread it, over and over before a smile found itself planted on my lips. She wasn't mad at me, though I was still doubting that she was. So I replied shortly after, and we fell into a comfortable text conversation until I told her that I needed to tell her something tonight. Okay, I hope that there wouldn't be any alcohol, because I want her to be at least sober while I tell her how I feel about her. Okay, so I've been to her place countless times, and after the night that we had a glass of some apricot juice, that I've long forgotten what it was called, we started to hit some light alcohol. We never did get tipsy though, since we only had one glass and that would last us for hours since we barely touch it, when our lips were busy doing the talking. So tonight I would try to get her not to go for any alcohol, since I wasn't sure how she'd be like when she was drunk.

The bell rung, and I couldn't be more than happy to get out of the class and to the cafeteria. It was lunch, thank you. I quickly made my way out of the room and into the cafeteria. I joined the short line, then got my food and went to sit at my original table. Edward was already there, sulking, probably because Bella wasn't here at school. I only greeted him once as I sat down on my seat, and started eating my lunch. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper joined us soon after, and we fell into this conversation that I was happy to be in.

"So I'm guessing everyone got Bella's party invitation." Rosalie said, stating the obvious when most of us would have said it as a question. We all nodded, and she grinned. "What should we bring?" She asked, more to herself than to us as she began to tap a light finger on her chin.

"How about ourselves?" I suggested, and she stopped her action and looked over at me with a raised eyebrow.

"That would be boring." She stated plainly, and I rolled my eyes at her.

"Fine, bring some porno with you and I bet the party will turn out into an orgy party." I said sarcastically, which of course earned quite a few chuckles from the guys. I had to smirk a little at that, while Rosalie just scoffed. Wait, did she really think of bringing some porno tapes with her? Seriously? I shot her a warning look, and she all but held her hands up defensively.

"Hey, hey, I'm just kidding, calm down." She quickly said, and I could see the slight smirk there.

"You better be." I jokingly growled at her, and she stuck her tongue out at me. I giggled and playfully shove her, and she returned the gesture. Then it turned into a shove-me-shove-you competition, while the boys watched with low groans.

"Okay, okay, stop. There will be no winner, so stop it already." Emmett whined after a while, and me and Rosalie both giggled as we stopped.

"So, let's play a game of truth or dare, since Bella isn't here." Edward voiced out, and all eyes were on him. He chuckled, seemingly pleased at the attention that he was getting. "I can go first. I choose dare."

And of course, Emmett had to be the first one to dare him. "I dare you to not shag anyone for two weeks."

Edward eyed Emmett for a while, his gaze hardened as he stared daggers at him. The whole table started laughing, excluding Edward and pretty much eyes were on our table now. But it was a good dare, and it served Edward right anyway. Who knew how many girls he had slept with. He probably had AIDS or some kind of other diseases.

"We will go clockwise." Edward muttered between clenched teeth, and we laughed again. However, Jasper stopped since he was sitting on Edward's left. Poor guy.

"So Jasper, truth or dare?" Emmett asked with a smirk, so I rolled my eyes at him. Seriously, he shouldn't really scare such a nice guy.

"Truth." Jasper replied, and I didn't need to be a psychic to know what he is going to answer.

"Whim." Emmett blurted, and earned a hard smack on his arm. He winced as he turned to Rosalie, pouting while rubbing the sore spot.

"Okay, Jasper. Are you and Alice dating?" Edward asked, eyeing both me and Jasper for some reaction. We both looked calm. Actually, I looked rather pissed off.

"No." Jasper answered truthfully, and he gave me the 'Are you okay' look. I smiled at him and nodded.

"Well, Emmett's turn." Edward said quickly and smirked at him. Emmett grinned, and straightening himself. God, he was just a goofball.

"Dare." He said, and I felt sorry for him. Somehow I know that Edward would be the one to dare him, and I was always right with my feelings.

"I dare you to not touch Rosalie for a month." Edward quickly said, beating everyone. Rosalie glared at Edward as if she was about to kill him. Emmett had his jaw dropped so far that I was afraid it might touch the ground. Edward started laughing, and before Emmett leap at him he had already grabbed Jasper and used him as a shield. I sighed and shook my head at their stupidity.

"Rosalie, truth or dare?" I asked, successfully stealing Rosalie's attention so that she wouldn't be trying to think of a way to kill Edward. I know her too well.

"Dare." She said, grinning at me. I smirked, knowing what kind of dare I'd be wanting to dare her. Not that she would back down from a dare. Rosalie Hale would never back down from anything, ever.

"I dare you to take a bus to school for three weeks." I said. Of course it sounded lame, but really Rosalie hated school buses with a passion. If she could, she would burn every bus stations out there, and I would be the one to witness as she'd cackle with a bucket of gasoline, and a lighter in hands. Yea, I could actually imagine it now.

"What? You cannot be serious." She said, her eyes widened and I had to chuckle at that.

"Why not? It's a dare. Are you backing down?" I asked, smirking even wider now. It would go down in history if Rosalie would to ever back down from one single dare. She groaned and folded her arms across her chest, and glared at me.

"Fine." She scoffed and I grinned. "Your turn, Alice."

"Dare." I said, my grin vanished but was replaced by a faint smile. I know my group all too well, and they would dare me to do anything against my will. I didn't care though, since I never really back down from a dare.

"I dare you to ask Bella out." Jasper spoke. I gasped, while the others looked at him incredulously.

"Bella is a girl, Jasper." Edward said, his tone was a little bit harsh.

"So?" Jasper turned and asked him, his eyebrow raising.

"She is not into girls." Edward stated firmly, and I rolled my eyes. He was old-fashioned, but I didn't know he'd be this 'old'.

"But dude, that's kind of hot. And imagine her and my sis getting it on in her room. Wow, and my room is right next to hers!" Emmett boomed, and grinned sheepishly. Rosalie smacked him again, and I groaned.

"Emmett! The only reason that I made your room soundproof because you and Rosalie could never **shut up!**" Which was true. Emmett and Rosalie looked at me and smirked, and I glared at them. They know full well how much I disliked my beauty sleep to be disturbed.

"So, are you going to do the dare?" Edward asked, disgusted as the idea I'm sure.

I shrugged and went to pick at my food. "Sure, a dare is a dare right?" I said, and looked down at my tray with a small smile. I was afraid, and happy at the same time. Afraid that she would reject me. Happy because I have a reason why I asked her such a thing, if she was to reject me.

"What if she says yes?" Edward asked, sounding more disgusted now. So I lifted my head and looked at him, and frowned.

"Then she'd be my girlfriend. Got any problem with that?" I asked harshly, even though it almost sounded like a snarl. His eyes widened, and he leaned back into his chair.

"Jeez Edward, it didn't take a genius to see Alice having a thing for Bella." Rosalie chimed in, rolling her eyes. I turned to her, and gave her a blank look. How the hell did she know? She saw the look, and giggled. "Alice, you weren't really being discreet about your feelings towards her. I'm your best friend, I can totally see it but never really ask you about it. You know why? Because I want you to find the answer in yourself and come to talk to me about it."

I smiled at her, although my cheeks were slightly flushed because of it. "You rock, Rose."

She smirked and gave my arm a soft playful punch. "Well, duh, of course I rock." Then she paused, and winked at me afterward. "Especially in bed."

"Too much information!" I groaned, covering my ears and shook my head. Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper chuckled while Edward groaned in disgust.

Edward quickly stood up, interrupting the laughter. We turned to look at him questioningly, and he shot us a dirty look. Okay, what was his problem? Without a word, he turned and left the table, only to join Tanya's table afterward. Emmett booed him, Jasper shook his head in disapproval and disappointment, and Rosalie just stared dagger at him. I just watched him, and sighed. He needed see the world outside of his own world. Not everyone could control their feelings. Love is love, in any form, so why should we restrict who we love? Wait, love…Oh dear, I'm in love with her; _Isabella Swan. _How was I going to react when she'd reject me now? There was no Plan B in this, definitely not.

* * *

_A/N: Another short one. And the party ain't going to be all party/lovey dovey/ fun. Okay, there will be some fun but Lauren is going to be there, just a head's up. So you can see why it's not going to be fun. _

_Thanks for the reviews.  
_


	13. Party On

**Party On**

The house had been decorated, well only ground level since the above level contained bedrooms, and why would they need the bedrooms for? I shut my brain down so that it wouldn't try to disgust me with the answer. I had dressed casually for this event, since I didn't think any formal dresses would do since this party wasn't like that. I had help in picking out my clothes, since I haven't been or had this kind of party before. The kind that was so casual, and relaxing. The other parties that I've ever gone to – or had – were all formal. Though they weren't as bad, minus the part where I had to stand and listen to gossips after gossips, and compliments after compliments, and basically worthless conversations. At least this party wouldn't have any one of importance, and I might get to have some fun and not worry about anything else.

It was almost seven now, and the place was starting to be packed. Okay, I know that I invited quite a lot of people, but the amount of number shouldn't have been this big. I guess I shouldn't really be worrying about the amount of people that were arriving, I should be worrying about the house since there are items that shouldn't be touched, or even broke. I sighed as I weaved my way through the crowd, while passing several smiles and 'Nice place' comments from people. The music was blasting, and of course it was techno. I didn't pick it, but at least if I was to plan out this party again, I could learn from this first ever house party.

Finally, I made it over to the bar. My plan was still getting drunk, well that wasn't really my plan but since I wasn't really thinking about anything at this moment, and I'm already half tipsy, why not just get drunk? I shouldn't really have drunk any alcohol while waiting for the seven o'clock to come, but really I didn't know what else to do but lie around and do nothing. Once the clock strike seven, everyone had arrived, or I thought it was everyone. I already had a glass of Martini in hand, while sipping on it casually as I walked around the house, trying to see if there was anyone that I would actually want to talk to. I found Angela standing next to Eric, so I happily strode over with a half lop-side smile.

"Hey Angela and Eric, what's cracking?" I asked as I stopped in front of them. The two smiled at me, and Angela looked down at the glass that I was holding in hand. I think I know what she was going to ask, so I thought I'd give her the answer that she was craving for. "This is only my third, Angela. Don't look so alarmed." I chuckled before taking another sip of the drink.

"Third?! Bella, that's a Martini, you should be drunk by now!" She all but shrieked at me, and I rolled my eyes at her. I have a high tolerance for alcohol, and three glasses of Martini would only make me half tipsy, not drunk. If I wanted to get drunk, I'd get something stronger than this.

"No, Ange, this is nothing really. So don't worry, I won't get drunk on you." I chuckled lightly and winked at her. Eric joined the chuckle before turning to look at Angela lovingly. Ooh, there was definitely something going on here. I know that Eric had a thing for Angela, so did Angela – having a thing for Eric I mean. I wonder when they would just be brave enough and ask each other out. Then again, there was Ben as well. I wasn't sure if Angela liked Ben better or Eric, or that she was a bit in a love triangle. That would suck.

"Great place, Bella. We should totally plan Homecoming at your place." Eric said with an amused laugh.

"Nah, it would be too much of a hassle." I replied, shaking my head and patting his pat as an apology. Then I parted from them to walk over to the bar once more. Yea, I finished my third glass already, within less than ten minutes. I think I should stop drinking, but really the alcohol was calling me. And who was I to deny it?

I got myself a glass of Tornado and started downing it slowly. I was sat perched on the high stool, and already the Tornado was taking its toll on me. I bet there was already a grin on my face, and of course my Bartender was looking at me worriedly. I chuckled and waved him off, then turned around with my arms draped on the counter, the drink on one hand as I watched people dancing with each other. I didn't really pay much attention to anyone, not even Jessica as she made herself seen and approached me. Now that my eyes were on her face, I watched her cautiously despite the alcohol in me. She stopped just a couple of feet away in front of me, and smiled nervously. What was there to be nervous about? The daughter of a secret agent should never be nervous about anything, especially standing in front of their father's enemy's daughter.

"Ummm, I was just wondering…" Jessica began, and I cut her off immediately.

"What?" I asked sharply, and I know that it was more of the alcohol in me than the real me talking at this moment. Well, there was half of me in there, but still the alcohol.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to dance." She blurted out quickly, and her face went a shade of crimson. She looked at me, then down at her feet while I stared blankly at her. She got the guts to ask me to dance with her. Well, why the hell not? She wasn't going to kill me during the dance, but I still had to be cautious about it.

I quickly downed my drink, and put the empty glass on the counter as I felt the burning sensation at the back of my throat. I pushed myself off of the stool, and stood on my feet with a small smile. "Sure, let's dance." I quickly made myself over to her, and grabbed her hand as I pulled her to the dance floor.

I didn't practically care of what she was doing, even though she was grinding herself against me. Really, the Tornado had gotten into me, and even though it was only one glass. Maybe the combination of four glasses of Martini and a glass of Tornado had its big effect. I wasn't drunk, just had successfully made myself tipsy enough not to care. So there I was, dancing with Jessica and practically just made myself look like a pole as she grinded into me. She ignored the disgust look on my face, and just proceeded in what she was doing. I should of killed her right here and then, but that would mean me going to jail since I couldn't provide a good enough reason to why I wanted to kill her.

We probably had been on the dance floor for perhaps an hour, since half of the people were pretty much drunk. Most of them were out at the pool, doing what I didn't know and I wasn't curious enough to go check. Jessica was still dancing around me, and that was when I chose to stop. I walked off without uttering a word and just leave her there. I made it over to the bar once more, and the Bartender eyed me with a slight shake of his head. Okay, if I wanted to drink, then I will drink. I shot him a glare, before flopping down on the stool with my hand slamming on the counter.

"Give me a Cosmopolitan." I demanded, and he sighed before going to make me the drink that I wanted. I turned half of my body around, and scanned the crowd once more. People were leaving the dance floor, and pulling their dance partner out of the room and towards the stairs. Nah, I didn't care, since we have quite a few available rooms. As long as they wouldn't touch my room, then I would be fine.

"Ms Swan." The Bartender's voice caught my attention, so I turned to look at him. I grinned when he passed the drink over to me, so I picked up the glass and left. Shouldn't I be worrying about Alice now? I haven't seen her at all to be exact. Especially when I just spot Rosalie and Emmett standing around the pool, talking and giggling with each other. So I made my way towards to them. When I was nearly there, they seemed to sense my presence so they turned. When their eyes were on me, they smiled and waved me over.

"Hey guys, having fun?" I asked, and they nodded enthusiastically.

"Hell yeah! This place is awesome Bella. Can I move in with you?" Emmett asked playfully and chuckled afterward. I laughed and punched him lightly in the stomach, and he made a motion that I had hurt him badly.

"In your dreams Emmett." I replied back and he poked his tongue out at me. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention to Rosalie, my curiosity about Alice heightened. "Do you where Alice is? She said she wants to tell me something." I asked, hoping that Rosalie would know. My hope died though, when she shook her head.

"I'm sorry Bella. We came here together, but we went our separate ways when we entered the house." She said softly with a shrug. Should I start to worry? I think so.

"Alright, thanks. I'll leave you guys to it." I said and waved at them before turning on my heels and walked off towards the house.

I needed to confirm one thing, and I needed to talk to Jessica because of that. It didn't take long for me to find her, when she was just standing at the bottom of the stairs looking scared, and nervous than when she was asking me to the dance. Something was happening, and that something was up stairs since Jessica wouldn't be guarding the stairs that well. I stopped on my approach and watched her a little more. After half an hour of watching her, I've confirmed that she was, indeed, guarding the stairs since she told everyone to get lost when they were going to go up the stairs. Why was she guarding the place? Was Lauren trying to set my house on fire? Funny, because I'd be smelling smoke at this moment. I started walking towards her once more – or rather storming up to her – and stopped in front of her with a glare. She looked up at me, fear written all over her face and if I was to look at her closely, she was shaking lightly with the fear she was feeling.

"What is Lauren doing up there?" I asked as I narrowed my eyes at her. She took a step back, which only made me to take a step forward towards her. She swallowed nervously, and looked anywhere but my face. There was no one near the stairs now, so I was free to do what I wanted to do. My hand quickly reached up and caught her throat as I slammed her against the opposite wall of the staircase. "Answer. Now!" I snarled at her, and she shuddered.

"She's with Alice." She whispered in shaky breath. I had to strain my ears to listen to her, and when I heard what I needed to her, I tightened my grip around her neck and she started to choke. I held her for a second before letting her go, and quickly went up the stairs.

I made quick steps, and when I was near the one room that I know nobody would never dare to go; _my room_, I heard crashes. Lauren better not be in there with Alice, doing whatever that I didn't want to think at this morning. It was then that my walk turned into a trot, and when I got there I tried to open the door, but it was locked from the inside. I didn't care that it was my room, since all I care right now was Alice. And with the alcohol inside me, I know that it was helping me to turn into the monster that I know I would be. Stepping a couple of steps back, I kicked the door down. With only one forceful kick, the door grunted as it fell down. I didn't even grin when I stormed in, and the sight before me got the alcohol in me to work overtime. I was going to kill Lauren, right here in my room. I would never forgive and forget this sight before me. Not in every single second of my life.

Alice's arms were chained on the head of the bed, and Lauren was trying to get a hold of her legs. That would explain the crashes that I've heard. My room was a mess, and there were a lot of broken furniture, and not to mention the white feathers that were flying and lying about in the room. Alice's face was beet red on one side, and I could see the five fingers mark there; red, and vividly visible that had got my blood to boil even more. Alice's clothes were shredded, but at least it was better than her being half bottomless. It looked like Lauren was planning to rape her, and that was exactly what it looked like. If I could I would be breathing fire out of my nostrils right now. I charged at Lauren, when she was just turning to look over her shoulders. Her eyes widened as I grabbed a hold of her hair, and jerked her back with such a force that got her to scream in agonizing pain. I didn't even care if I did break her neck, because right now I just wanted to kill her. She was going to pay for what she was doing, and I didn't care the reason behind her action. If she wanted to get to me, she should have challenged me face to face, not to 'kidnap' someone up to my room and did the most dirty work ever in history.

* * *

_A/N: There's no other scene than the nearly raped scene. When I couldn't think of any better scene while being totally distracted by this Korean drama. I was thinking of Lauren demanding a fight. Well, now they're going to kill each other. Hoorah!_

_And thank you for your reviews. =]  
_


	14. The Savior

**The Savior**

Tonight was the night that I would be confessing my feelings for Bella. I know that it would be very hard, especially when I didn't know what she was feeling towards me. All I know that I had to do this, to get my feelings across her and pray that she would feel the same. So here I was, after parting with Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper, I went to find Bella. It had been half an hour now, and there was still no sign of Bella. I met up with Rosalie since Emmett was chatting to some other guys. We chatted – only briefly – and I was going to let my little confession slip, along with the dare, but Emmett had to turn around and asked me about the dare. I grunted a little in protest before going off to find Bella once more. Another half an hour pass, and it was getting ridiculous. I know that the house was big, but it couldn't be this big that I couldn't even find her.

I went to her Art Studio, and she wasn't there. Kitchen, wasn't there either. Everywhere, I went basically everywhere and I couldn't find her. The only place that I haven't checked yet was her room. So as quickly as I could, I raced up towards the stairs. I stopped though, when I saw quite a few people going up stairs. Alright, Bella's place wasn't exactly the place for sex and game, but these people sure did make it look like one. I sighed, and shook my head, hoping that they wouldn't use Bella's room for their _activities._

I resumed to walk, and ascended the stairs as quick as I could. I rushed towards Bella's room – really I shouldn't be rushing at all. The room was dark so it was either Bella wasn't in there, or someone was in there _exercising. _I grabbed the doorknob and turned, all the while praying that the room would actually be empty. I pushed the door open and flicked the light on, the smile appeared on my face in an instant. The room was indeed empty, but Bella wasn't here. However, I let myself in and stood at the center of the room. I looked around her room, even though I have been here before, but her room reminded me so much of her. I felt my smile widened, and after a while I heard footsteps behind me. It might be Bella, and of course my hope was set up high as I turned around to face the figure. My smile faded immediately when I saw _Lauren_ standing there, with the biggest smile on her face.

"What are you doing here?" I asked irritably, and if it was impossibly, her smile widened more. I took a step back, which was a mistake. She entered the room and closed the door. I heard something click, and assumed that she had locked the door. It was then that I started to panic.

"Dear Alice, don't feel frightened. I'm just here for a negotiation." She spoke, and I shuddered at the menace in her tone.

"Whatever it is, I'm not agreeing in anything." I quickly said. She gave me a look of disappointment, then started to laugh. What exactly was she thinking?

"Silly Alice, you don't have a say in this if you don't do what I tell you to." She smirked and stepped forward. The more I stepped back, the more she approached. And when I had my back against the wall, she was already standing just a few inches away from me.

"What are you going to do? Bella won't allow this kind of action in her house, you should know that." I didn't think that my threat would scare her – in fact – it made her angry. She let out a growl, and lunged forward. I wasn't fast enough, not when I was trying to get away from her but she had already grabbed me from behind. I tried to yelp, but she had her hand covering my mouth. I bit her hand, but all she did was laugh.

"She won't even know what would happen, when I'm through with you." She chuckled, and I felt a cold, sticky substance on my mouth. Before I could even figure out what it was, I was being thrown back against the bed. I screamed, and it was this moment that I found that she had duct-taped my mouth. This wasn't going to be good, and why was no one coming?

Lauren chuckled again, and tried to grab my hands. I slapped her, but it was only one time since it only angered her more. She grabbed both of my hands and placed it on my stomach. Her thighs were holding me down, and I didn't know how fast she was, but she had both of my arms up and had tied my hands against the bed's rest. I looked up at my tied hands and tried to get them free, but couldn't. My eyes widened and looked up to her, and she had this smug look on her face. I screamed, yet it was muffled by the duct tape. She laughed then reached for my jeans. I growled and kicked her back with much force that sent her flying back. She went flying back and off the bed, she seemed to hit against something but I was focusing on trying to untie my hands.

I was half paying attention to Lauren, only when I felt a stinging pain on my thigh. Following the pain was a ripping sound of clothing. Of course, it was mine since I felt cold air against my now exposed stomach. I tried to kick her again, but that would only cause me pain when I felt a stabbing pain in ripping my flesh apart. The pain didn't stop there, it dragged from that spot down towards my knee. I screamed I pain, but of course no one could hear me. I felt something being pulled out of me, and I was too weak to move from all the aching muscles. I felt my jeans being pulled down, and she was touching every sore spot on my legs – the spots that were bleeding. The pain was getting too much, and I felt my eyelids drooping shut. The sound of someone kicking down the door broke me out of the drowsiness, and my eyes casted on my savior.

_Bella, oh God Bella,_ my thought wasn't coherent, when it was filled with Bella and 'Oh God'. If looks could kill, then she'd be killing Lauren at this moment with her murderous glare. Then she stormed over and grabbed a handful of Lauren's hair and jerked her back. Lauren screamed, so it must of have hurt her a lot. I tried to watch, but my eyes were getting drowsier as I felt my muscles relax in a way that it hadn't relaxed before. I couldn't even move. I couldn't even blink right now but letting my eyelids sliding shut. I tried to utter a word, but couldn't. I hated this duct tape, I hated it a lot. The last thing that I could hear was Lauren's threatening scream, and Bella dangerous growl, following by the most loudest wall cracking sound ever before darkness engulfed me. All I could think about was Bella saving me. Actually, all I could think about was her, and her only. I wanted to stay awake to see what was going on, but I bet that Bella was winning, and I bet that Lauren was going to die.

Oh no, Bella was about to commit murder. I didn't want her to regret this. I tried to fight back the darkness, but it was getting harder and harder. I couldn't give up, but the darkness was sucking me in deeper. I didn't know how long I was out for. But in the darkness I heard an angelic voice calling out for me. I tried my hardest to reach towards the voice, and I was succeeding. Soon enough, I was blinded by a bright, white light. I tried to concentrate on whoever it was that was hovering above me, but the light was too bright that I couldn't see clearly. I closed my eyes again, and this time I didn't pass out. I was too tired to pass out. The peaceful slumber took me in, and I didn't know that sleeping in a pair of warm and loving arms would be this good. This was the exact feeling that I was craving for. The feelings of being loved and wanted, and the feeling of returning the same emotions.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for not putting up the fighting scene. I was thinking of having Alice's POV on the fighting scene, but since she's bleeding that badly, and losing that much blood, then I don't think I would have her straining herself. And so, the fighting scene is going to be Bella's POV, or Lauren's POV....Haha, definitely not Lauren's POV. Anyway, thank you for reviewing. =]_


	15. Uncontrollable

**Uncontrollable**

The moment that I saw Alice in that state, it was the moment that all of my sanity snapped. I wasn't the Bella that Charlie and Renee had raised me to be. In fact, I was the Bella that the monster Charlie had raised me to be. All of my control had gone haywire, and all I ever care about would be killing this stupid bitch in front of me. I didn't know why she would even do such a thing, but right now I didn't care. She would take full responsibility on what she had done. My house my rules, and right now she had violated all of my rules. Even though there was no treaty between the two of us, but we didn't need one – not when it will be broken the moment we meet each other for the second time.

I didn't bother with words, when I slammed her against my desk. I didn't care if I had slammed her head down with so much force that I had left a large dent on the wooden desk. Oh, the hell did I care about my furniture at this moment. I could always order new furniture, those are replaceable. I could never replace anyone like Alice. Alice was irreplaceable, and I wanted to see her in one piece, not in million of pieces thank to Lauren.

Lauren screamed in pain as I continued to bang her head against the desk. I could see her blood spilling out all over the desk, and it was dripping down on the floor. Sure, her scream was getting a little quiet now, but I didn't care whether she was living or not. I was getting tired of slamming her head against my desk, so I let go of her. I stepped back as she rested her head there, and then slipped down on the desk and laid there in a big slump. I wondered why no one had come up here to check on us yet, especially with the banging sound. Did they think that it was the bed rocking? I guess they didn't know anything about being in the house of the best special agent out there.

I took another step back, trying to calm myself down. It was a mistake to turn around and look at where Alice was lying. The sight of her brought me back to Lauren, and when I did I hear her whimpering. I approached Lauren once again, grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up. Her face was masked with her blood, and she was trying to open her eyes to see me. I let her, and when her green eyes gazed at me, I glared at her. She stared up at me with fear in her eyes, and I threw her hard against the wall beside me. My hatred on Lauren had intensified, and I absolutely loathed her at this moment. If Lauren was hurting someone else, then she wouldn't be bleeding at the moment. Too bad, she had to choose Alice, so now she had to pay the full price.

I know that my phone had been vibrating through my pocket, but I didn't care. I had my hand around Lauren's neck, supporting her up against the wall though not enough to choke her to death. She needed to be taught a lesson, and even though I wanted to kill her at this moment, I couldn't really the police any reason why they shouldn't jail me. Besides, the Mallory family would be on our tail 24/7, and we wouldn't be safe anymore and I would have to cut all ties with Alice and everyone else. I threw a punch at her stomach, and she groaned in pain, only to accompany by a gush of blood flowing out of her mouth. I delivered another punch, but she was quick enough to catch my fist. I didn't look surprise, when she just held on my fist while heavily breathing out. I gave her a moment, before tightening my hold on her neck. She choked on her breath, and loosened her grip on my fist.

"Should I kill you, Mallory? I'm so very tempted to kill you around now. Not only that you turned up to my party – in which I didn't complain about, you hurt my very first best friend. Not to mention that you hurt the one person that I care deeply about, and in my fucking room! Do you wish me to grant you your death? Because _Lauren_, I am very much likely to do so at this very moment!" I clenched my teeth as the words flew out between the small gaps. She shuddered and shook her head frantically, her eyes were pleading into my own to spare her I presume.

Before I could even finish her off, I felt a pair of hands tore me off of her, and I wasn't sent flying against the other wall. I was pushed back, and my feet stumbled backward before I regained my balance. I saw Jessica rushed over to Lauren, and she was cradling Lauren in her arms. Jessica had come to her rescue, not that I care. She was in this as much as Lauren was, and she was cleaning the tracks that Lauren had left as well. Pathetic, utterly and truly pathetic that they were. Lauren's body was shaking under Jessica's arms, and all I could do was watch as Jessica whispered some words. My hands were clenching and unclenching, but I willed myself to stay where I was. Then Jessica's eyes snapped up at me, and I glared down at her. Her eyes faltered for a moment, before they became a glare.

"Are you trying to be a fucking murderer?! Look at her! She might be in a coma if she wasn't the daughter of Bernard Mallory. I know that she despises you, because you're Charlie Swan's only daughter. But seriously, would you sink so low like her? I know that what she had done wasn't good, and I know that I supported it because…" She took a pause, and it seemed to be a long pause and it was irritated me.

"Because what?!" I snapped, and she jumped a little before breathing out.

"Because she already holds your interest! I just want to get rid of her so you could at least notice me! But no, all you care about is her. Lauren's state right now is the proof of that. You're just so pathetic! Dragging her into something that she shouldn't really be in. What if she gets hurt? What if you can't protect her in her own home? Have you ever questioned yourself that?"

Her words hit me. I didn't even ask myself any questions about Alice's safety after she gotten to know me, gotten to know my secret. What am I to do now? I couldn't just let Alice go about unprotected, but I didn't want to become overprotective of her like Charlie was with me. I didn't want her to be harmed, and I hope that Lauren had learned her lesson. The only solution that I popped up in my mind was to get Alice to move in here, but what about her brother? And her family? How could I be so stupid? I grimaced at my mistake as I backed down. Jessica's words had hit me deeply, and I wanted to make this right. I know what I had to do now, and even though it would hurt me in the end, but I would gladly accept this pain than seeing Alice in this physical pain.

"Leave." I murmured, my intention wasn't anywhere but Alice at the moment.

"What?" Jessica asked, and she really was testing my patience. I sighed, trying to regain my calm and it was working.

"Leave. Don't make me say it again." I raised my voice a little, hoping that she'd get the message.

I looked over at Alice, and my heart ached at the sight. After today – no, after tonight – I won't be seeing her again. I had to set her free. I shouldn't even be mingling my existence outside of the bubble that Charlie had created for me. Perhaps it was because of his security that he was afraid that I might someone that would become dear to me. I wouldn't be quitting school yet, but I wouldn't be hanging around Alice for that much either. This was going to be the last time I would be with Alice, and I couldn't believe that it would be her rushing in the hospital, because I couldn't have her being treated here.

I heard shuffling beside me, but I didn't care since I already know that it was Jessica pulling Lauren out. The door was already busted down, so there wouldn't be any privacy between me and the unconscious Alice now. A sigh escaped my lips, and I moved towards the bed. I leaned down and gently stroked the side of her cheek. An inaudible gasp emitted from me when I felt how soft her cheek was. I wondered….My eyes trailed down to her lips. I swallowed the lump that I didn't know was there in the first place, and lowered myself down. Just one kiss, it wouldn't hurt. When my lips were just a couple inches from hers, a loud cough ran out and I pulled back quickly. I was rudely startled, and as I turned to look at whomever that had startled me so I could decide on his or her punishment, I saw Charlie standing there with an amused look.

"Dad! What the hell are you doing back?!" I asked, and my eyes widened at the question. Okay, that question was wrongly put. "Uhh, I mean…why didn't you tell me in advance that you're coming back early?"

He chuckled at me and gestured me to come forward. I smiled at him, even though it was weak, and ran into his open arms. He hugged me tight, and as I pulled away from him I was already sobbing. "Shh, Bella, I know that you didn't do this to her. You're too good a kid to hurt an innocent girl." He spoke softly, and I shook my head.

"No, I didn't do this, Lauren did." I muttered, the venom soon to be shown in my voice.

"Lauren Mallory?" He asked, shocked in his tone. I nodded. "I WILL CASTRATE HER FAMILY!" He yelled so loud that I jumped back in surprise. I quickly looked back at Alice, and sighed in relief when she didn't even wake from his loud outburst. I looked back at him, and frowned.

"Dad, will you keep it down? Alice is asleep, and we need to get her into the hospital." I said. I quickly rushed over to the phone and took it out of its stand. I called for the hospital and was informed that they would be here as soon as they could. So now, I just need to tell everyone that the party was over. I hung the phone up and looked over at Charlie. He smiled at me, and nodded as if he had read my mind.

"I'll take care of the party down stairs, you stay with her and keep her safe."

I smiled at him gratefully. He winked at me before leaving the house. I looked back at Alice and sighed again. I didn't want to leave her, I didn't want to ever leave her, but it was for the best. It would make her safe, and I would do everything in my power to protect her. Even though I wasn't going to be around her for as much as I would want to, but I was going to 'spy' on her so that I would know that she was safe. Okay, she ought to be safe when my assistant would be the one to spy on her. I might spy on her when I'm at school, and when I'm in her class. My assistant would do that when I'm not around. Sounds like a good plan.

I sat down beside her on the edge of the bed, and ran the back of my hand down on her cheek. It broke my heart to leave her side, but it broke my heart more than anything to see her in this state. It was my fault that she had to suffer. It wouldn't be long until I give her normal life back to her. I smiled at this, even though it wouldn't reach my eyes. A single tear escaped and dropped from my eye, and it landed down on her torn clothes. My eyes trailed up to her tied hands, and quickly untied it and placed both of her hands on her stomach. Another tear dropped from my eye, and it landed on her hands. This wasn't good, I shouldn't really be showing this weak side of me.

"Goodbye Alice. Thank you for bringing happiness in my life, and thank you for still being my friend after knowing that your life might be in danger around me. But don't worry, you won't be in danger anymore. I won't be in your life anymore, as if you've never known me. I will be the stranger that you see every day. I'll be the one to forget about ever being existed, and will leave you alone from now on. I wish that you could wake up when I tell you this, but a part of me wish that you didn't because I wouldn't be able to leave you when you beg me not to." I sighed, and grasped her hand in mine, squeezing it lightly as tears were now flowing down on my cheeks freely.

"I love you, Alice. I know that our time with each other was short, and for me to fall this fast for you is rather strange, but I'm not going to regret us meeting one another. I'm not going to regret for falling in love with you. I will always love you, and remember that no matter what I do after this, I will always love you. You're in my heart Alice, and you will always be there. So don't be upset, just remember that you already have my heart. So look after it, because I won't need it anymore. It's already in your hands." I lifted her hand up, and placed a light kiss before placing it on her other hand, and let go.

I stood up just when I heard footsteps rushing in my room. I turned and the medics were there. I gave them a nod and stepped back as they rushed in. One of them pulled her up, and rushed her down stairs while I just stood there. Emmett or Rosalie or Jasper would be there, so I didn't need to be there. They might be asking questions though, and I wanted to avoid them. I already said what I wanted to say, and tonight was going to be the last night I'd be seeing her. I'd have to give Alice her painting though, even though she hadn't finished it yet. I'm sure she would finish it in her own time. I'd give it to her tomorrow, but not by me. I backed on the wall, and slumped down on the floor with a sigh. It was then that I started to sob, and I was grateful that everyone in the house was leaving me alone. I just wanted to be left alone. Tonight was…the worse night of my life. However, in a sense, it was the best night of my life because I get to confess to Alice – even though she was unconscious. A smile broke through my sob. I think I'm going a tad bit insane already.

* * *

_A/N: I tried to give you constant update on the fanfic, but I've been busy. Yesterday we went to the beach. Today we went to the mall, and I get to try out on make-up and making fun of my cousin. I didn't buy anything, except for sushi haha. But yea, this is a sad chapter. I didn't know how to plan it out you know, to kill Lauren or not to kill Lauren. But involving Jessica in there would make sense, make this story seems real you know. Anyway, sorry for the late update, and blame fanfiction for not emailing you the new chapter. It shouldn't take a day or two to send you it. -.-;;_

_Thanks for all of your reviews. =]  
_


	16. Message

**Message**

I woke up in a dim lit room. I couldn't remember anything, until it all rushed back to me three minutes later. I quickly sat up, and groaned when a small jolt of pain snapped in my head. I fell back on to the bed, and heard footsteps rushing into the room. I didn't know where I was, and when the light was switched on, I groaned again as the brightness of it. I felt a gentle hand cupping my face, and immediately knew that it was Esme's hand. I opened my eyes, and saw her looking down at me with a hurtful smile. What exactly was going on here? How did Esme get into Bella's house? And where exactly is Bella?

"Alice honey, are you alright?" Esme asked softly, her thumb stroking lightly on my cheek. I snapped my attention back to her, and smiled. She grimaced, so it had to be a weak smile that I was offering her.

"I'm fine…" My voice came out as hoarse, and my throat started to burn the instant that I had made a decision to speak. I needed water. As if she could read my mind, Esme grabbed the water from the stand beside the bed, and offered it to me, which I gratefully accepted. She supported me up, and I chugged the water down when I was sitting against the bed rest.

"What happened, Alice? I received a phone call from Rose; telling me that you've been rushed to the hospital. Carlisle checked up on you, and found that both of your legs were severely bleeding. He said you looked a mess when they wheeled you in surgeon, and your father found pieces of glass shards in the wounds. So tell me Alice, what did happen at Bella's party?" Her eyes were on me the whole time she was talking. Her voice broke when she mentioned my wounds, then it came out as a demand when she asked about the party. I remembered what happened, but I didn't know whether I should tell her or not. Perhaps I should just lie, for the sake of Bella's secret.

"I tripped." The words stumbled out, as if I was ashamed of what had happened. Actually, I was nervous because I had never lied to Esme before. And I felt guilty for lying to her now.

"Pardon me?" She asked softly, and I sighed. It was time for a full blown lie.

"I tripped. I didn't see what was lying around so I tripped, I couldn't remember what since the next thing I knew I crashed into this window glass doors. I must have been sliding against the ground, so that would have explained the shards being stuck in my wounds." I tried to tell the lie as serious as possible, because I didn't want Esme to find out that I was lying to her. I looked up at her, reading into her eyes and I knew that I couldn't fool her. No one could fool her, not even Emmett.

"Alright." She sighed, and my eyes widened before I willed myself to relax. She bought my lie. "Just be careful next time. I don't want to see you getting hurt like this."

I nodded my head at her, and smiled, in which she returned with a small smile of hers. She must have been disappointed that I just lied to her, but the thing was she didn't really push anyone into telling the truth. That was one thing that I love about her, she never push anyone around unless it was necessary to. A short moment after our exchange, Emmett burst in the room with Rosalie in tow. He was holding a bouquet. Seriously, it wasn't like I have been in this hospital room for that long. It was still dark outside.

"Alice!" He boomed and Esme immediately shushed him. He murmured an apology and strutted over to me, placing the daisies bouquet on my hands. I looked down at the flower, and up at him with a raised eyebrow. "What?" He asked stupidly, and I felt myself scowling at him.

"I'm not dead, Emmett." I spoke as I rolled my eyes at him. He poked his tongue out and went to sit by the end of the bed. Rosalie came over and smiled down at me.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't there when you fell." She murmured, and I could hear the guilt in her voice. I leaned forward – now that my head wasn't torturing me anymore – and grabbed her hand in mine. I gave it a gentle squeeze, and smiled warmly up at her.

"It's okay. These things tend to happen." I spoke softly, and she nodded. It was then that Carlisle came in, and I turned to him. He looked at me, and smiled. I smiled back at him and released my hold on Rosalie's hand, and leaned back against the bed. "Hey dad, I'm sorry for troubling you."

"Nonsense, you've never been a trouble child." At that, he shot a quick glance at Emmett, and I saw my big brother pouted and turned away. I giggled at the sight. Carlisle turned back at me and stood beside Esme with his hand on her shoulder. Esme immediately leaned into him. I smiled, seeing the loving gesture. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." I responded. Then my eyes widened as I looked around the room frantically. Where was she? "Where's Bella?" I asked.

"She's at home. She texted me, saying that she apologized for not being here, but her dad comes back from work and they have to clean up the place." Rosalie spoke, and I turned to look at her. She bit down at her bottom lip lightly, and I know that she was hiding something from me. I would get it out of her afterward.

"Well, I think you need to rest. Besides, you will be discharged in an hour. Your mother has brought you some new clothes. Emmett and Rosalie would take you home." Carlisle spoke. I looked over to him and offered a thankful smile. I did the same to Esme before she leaned in and placed a soft, gently kiss on my forehead. She stood up and left along with Carlisle. I quickly turned to Rosalie, and she was refusing to meet my eyes. I looked over at Emmett, and nudged him gently with my foot. He turned to me and smiled.

"What is it, Ali-cat?" He asked softly, and I smiled.

"Do you mind if I could talk to Rose for a bit? Alone?" I asked, and he nodded. He patted my foot gently and stood up. He quickly kissed Rosalie's cheek and left the room, without a question as to why I would want to talk to his girlfriend alone. Once he was out of the room, I turned to Rosalie. She was still looking away from me. "There is more to the text, what is it Rose?"

She sighed softly, and I saw her hand went into her purse. "I knew you would ask that." She spoke, her voice sounded like she was tired, and she must be. It was very late at night, I bet. She turned to me and held her mobile out. I eyed her in confusion, and she sighed once again. "Read the message that she sent me. I can't believe that you would leave something like this from me. You could have gotten hurt!" Her voice rose, and I knew what she was talking about. I took the phone and slid it open. "First message." She spoke again and went to sit on the chair that Esme had been seated earlier.

I pressed a couple of buttons and went to the first message that Rosalie had told me to. I read the part where Rosalie had explained to me why Bella wasn't here. But there was more to it. I started to read the rest, and my eyes started to water. When I finished, I broke in tears with the phone falling out from my grasp. Rosalie immediately came forward, and scooped me into her arms as I cried on her shoulders. I haven't told Rosalie about my feelings for Bella yet. I haven't told her anything, and she was my best friend. She understood me more than anyone else, maybe next to Bella, but right now I didn't even know if Bella understood me at all. Rosalie held me while my tears soaked her top. I didn't know what to do now, not when Bella had decided to shut me out from her life. The message that she sent to Rosalie wasn't actually an actual text. It was an email, and I knew that it would take her ages to send, seeing how long it was, and how hard it would be for her.

_To: Rosalie Hale  
From: Bella Swan_

_Message: _**Tell Alice that I'm very sorry for not being there when she wakes up. My dad got back from work earlier; and the state that the house has been ticked him off a bit. So I'm staying back to help him clean up. Tell her that I'm really, really sorry. **

**I guess I should tell you why Alice was being rushed into the hospital. Remember the time when I had lunch with you guys for the first time? Then Lauren and Jessica came by? Well, it all started from there. You see, I'm the daughter of one of the best special agent and Lauren's and Jessica's fathers despise my dad. Jessica doesn't want a war, or so I thought. Lauren is a complete opposite, she wants to get to me and make her father proud, so it seems. So she took advantage of my weakness, and grabbed Alice while I wasn't around. They were both in my room, and Lauren was on top of her and Alice looked a bloody mess – **_**literally a bloody mess.**_** I had to pull Lauren away, and nearly killed her Rose. Lauren and I are at the same level, and when I lose my temper I can easily kill her. Jessica came to pull me away, and she pulled me back to reality. Her words hit me Rose, and they make sense. I shouldn't drag Alice in this dangerous world that I am living in. I've promised myself that I would not drag her in my world, ever again. It's going to hurt her, I know, but I can't see her in this state once again. I know that I should have messaged her and telling her this, but I can't do it. I thought I'll let you in the know, since you're her best friend. **

**After today she won't even know that I exist. I can't say that I won't be at school, because I would be at school. But no one would be able to get to me, I'd be having my bodyguard with me at all times. So tell her to forget about me. Forget about everything that I've dragged her to. It would be safer for her. Tell her that I will return her painting tomorrow. And tell her, that I'm going to miss her, more than she'd ever know. And take care of her, for me. Thank you.  
**

I was back in my room now, but instead of resting like Esme had insisted me to do, I just sat on my bed staring blankly at nothingness. Did my world just end? I wasn't sure, because right now I felt nothing. When Bella didn't come into my life, I know that I was only living half of my life. I know that I was trying to find the other half of me, and I had thought that Jasper was my other half until my heart told me to keep on looking. When Bella appeared, I know that I had felt something stirred inside of me, as if I was being awaken. Whenever I was with her, I had to pull my heart back from doing something that might hurt afterward. I didn't pull my heart back fast enough, and I found myself to fall head over heels for her. I've found my other half, and she didn't want me in her life. I've found my reason to live, but she had taken the reason away. What was I going to do now? I didn't want anyone to look at me and think that I was just a stupid girl, giving her heart out to someone that didn't even accept them. I wasn't the Alice that everyone used to know anymore, not when my world had completely been destroyed. How Bella could affect me this much?

I felt tears forcing themselves out, and I let it. I grabbed my pillow and buried my face into it, muffling the sobs that were spilling out of my mouth. I wish that I could sleep now, but I couldn't, not when these hot tears kept on distracting me from my troubling sleep. Tomorrow she would be coming by. I didn't know that, because she said that she would be returning my unfinished painting. I hope that she would come by, I wanted to see her one last time. No, I wanted to tell her that I didn't care if my life was in danger. As long as she was in my life, then everything would be alright. It was sort of twisted, in a way that I needed her in my life so much. Maybe I didn't deserve her. The thought of me not deserving her got my heart to ache, and I bit down on my lip hard enough that I could taste the salty substance. I squeezed my eyes tightly shut, hoping that sleep would just consume me through all the hot tears and sobs.

* * *

_A/N: Finally! I can upload this chapter! I've been trying to upload it ever since last night. I even emailed them as well! Arrgghh!_

_Okay, frustration is out lol. Now you have the Alice's POV on the whole Bella's-not-going-to-be-the-same-around-me-anymore. Now we can move on to the stalking stuff hahahahaha. _

_Anyway, thank you for reviewing.  
_


	17. Our First Separation

**Our First Separation**

Saturday, the first day of our separation and I wondered how I was going to do this. I was going to have one of the maids to go over to Alice's house, and give her the painting that she was working out during our time together. Now I wasn't sure whether to let myself show up, or to have the maid show up. It nearing noon already, and I didn't really want to waste any time. So I made a snap decision, I would just get my maid to go over and give Alice her painting back. I get off the sofa and made my way over to where the maids were gathering about. They looked up when they saw me, and smiled. I returned the smile and asked one of them to return the painting. When that was done, I went back to my own painting and sighed. All I needed to do was to finish up a few spots and the painting would be finished. That wouldn't take long.

I finished the painting an hour later. I could have finished it about twenty minutes but my mind was being distracted by Alice. I hope that she was doing alright, and that she was safe under her family supervision, and Rosalie's supervision. I couldn't just go straight into assigning task to two of my bodyguards to look after Alice. Wait, shouldn't I be doing that right now? Lauren would definitely tell her family about last night; especially her father and they would probably try to think up a plan to get back at me. It was the perfect reason to try and castrate my family. I narrowed my eyes and quickly pulled my mobile out. I had set my phone on silent ever since Charlie had arrived home. So the moment I slid open my phone, I was bombarded with missed calls and text messages. I must be really loved – or hated – and I went with the second option.

I scanned through the list of missed calls and they were all from Rosalie. I sighed and cleared out all the missed calls from her. I went to my inbox to see all the text messages, and once again they were all from Rosalie. I didn't take time to read all of her messages, since I could figure that she would be demanding me to go see Alice. I sighed and started deleting all of her messages, before I got to the one name that had been distracting me all of last night and this morning.

"Alice…" The name escaped my mouth as a whisper as my thumb pressed the button to open the message.

_Bella, I really did hope to see you coming over to my place today, but it turned out that you had crushed my hope._

I winced at the words. I know that wasn't the only thing that I have crushed. Knowing Alice, I must have crushed more than her hope. I might have already crushed our friendship, and any possible chance of me to actually be with her now.

_I just wanted to see you. I wanted to talk to you, to tell you that I don't care if I'm going to be in danger. I don't care if you're leading a dangerous life. I just want to be in your life. So please, don't shut me out. Talk to me, please. We can make it through this. – Alice_

She didn't understand the amount of danger that I had put her through. This wasn't what I wanted, but under all circumstances I had to take this path in order for Alice to stay safe. I sighed and closed the message, not really wanting to delete it because this would probably be her last text message for me – or I might be wrong. I signaled for the two bodyguards that I had in mind to meet me out at the pool area, before putting my phone back inside my pocket.

I made my way towards the pool area, and already the two bodyguards that I had signaled were waiting for me; back straight with hands clasped behind them. I nodded my head at them, and the returned the gesture. I stood in front of them for a while, trying to think of how to form my words so that it wouldn't sound like a pathetic task. I've never had any of my bodyguards to stalk someone, let alone someone that was unrelated to the family. I sighed, I viewed Alice as my family as much as my own.

"Miss Swan, we are ready for our assignment." Kristen spoke, and I nodded my head at her. Kristen; one of my best bodyguards, alongside Kurt; whom was standing beside her. To say that I was using two of the best bodyguards that Charlie had given me was over the top, but I just wanted Alice to be safe…and her family as well.

"Kristen, Kurt, you might not like this assignment." I sighed, and Kurt was the one to speak up afterward.

"Miss Swan, whatever the assignment is, we will gladly accept it. We will do our best to finish the task, no matter how dangerous it might be." He said matter-of-factly. Dangerous, oh how he didn't know how _dangerous_ it might be.

"I want the two of you to protect someone, to keep an eye out for her. I don't want to see her getting harm. I want the two of you to go undercover for this, because I don't want her to find out that she is being watched. Like I said before, you might not like this assignment because it might not be dangerous. However, know this, Lauren Mallory had crossed the line last night. She had taken and humiliated the one person that I've cared about in my own room. I've done a number on her, and I bet that she had told her father about this. Alice Cullen will be in danger if no one is keeping an eye out for her. I want the two of you to take care of her, without her noticing. She is not like Lauren and I, so she doesn't know how to defend herself. I'm sorry for setting this task on you, but I couldn't find anyone that I could trust more than the two of you." I finished and watched their reactions.

They just stood there, with their shades over their eyes. I couldn't really read into their eyes, but I could see the faint twitch from their lips. Were they frowning? My question had been answered when both of their lips switched into a smile.

"We will take full responsibility in Alice Cullen's safety." Kristen started, and Kurt was the one to finish the sentence. After all, they were twins.

"You have our words."

I smiled at them and nodded. "Thank you. You may start when you are ready." They nodded and left to get ready. I trusted them, and I trusted that they would make Alice safe. This day couldn't get any better.

Sunday went by as miserable as it could get. I still remembered the text message that Alice had sent me that afternoon. I knew that Alice wouldn't stop texting me, in hope that I would reply to her. The fact was, I wasn't going to reply to her. Like I said, it was as if I didn't exist.

_Bella, please reply to me. I haven't heard from you ever since Friday. I haven't seen you ever since Friday. I've finished my painting. I used all of my time to finish it when I received it yesterday. I even started on a new set of painting as well, just to kill time. I honestly didn't know what to do when you're not with me. Please Bella, just reply to me. Don't shut me out like this. – Alice._

Everything that she had said in that text message was true. Kristen was the one to send me a full report of what she did on Saturday and Sunday, and all Alice did was paint. They even described her facial expression as well, and it made my heart ache just to read the report of it. They had described Alice's facial expression to be completely blank. They couldn't see any life within Alice's soft emerald orbs. They had said that her eyes held no life in them; no nothing. That was one of the parts that had made my heart ache. The next part was, they had seen two trails of tears streaming down her cheeks. The tears wouldn't stop, and they kept flowing until Alice blinked and stood from her stool. They said that after Alice gotten out of the bathroom, she went straight to her room and stared at nothingness. They also said that her mobile phone was always in her hand, and sometimes she would look down to it as if expecting a call or a text message.

I know that I was killing her, but in a way I was killing myself as well. Needless to say, today was Monday and I had to go to school. I was going to take my car, but that wouldn't be wise because Rosalie would come and confront me about why I wasn't returning her calls or replying to her text messages. She wasn't the only one that I've been ignoring. I have been ignoring Jasper and Emmett as well, and Emmett wasn't really happy about it. Somehow, he had figured out why Alice was being so lifeless. Of course, she talked and smiled and laughed, but the gestures didn't reach her eyes. As a brother, he could see through her. I bet that the rest of her family could too.

I sighed, still sitting on the high stool while staring at the half empty plate of breakfast that Micallef had made for me. I didn't exactly know what it was, but it had eggs and salads so it was good for me. He didn't question my behavior lately, and I think I sort of knew why he didn't ask what I was thinking about. He knew about Alice, and he knew about why I was avoiding the subject about Friday. Charlie didn't though, he demanded the full story so I had told him everything; from the first day of school to Friday's party. He didn't get angry or disappointed at me though, and I was glad that he didn't. He said that he understood my needs for an outside interaction apart from the family one. Okay, so I didn't tell him about my feelings for Alice. I guess I wasn't sure if he would accept that, knowing that his only daughter was interested in the one girl that would likely be in danger because of this family.

"Miss Swan, you are going to be late for school." Micallef's soft and gentle voice broke me out of my reverie, and I looked up at him with a small, fake smile.

"I'll be going now. I'll see you when I get back." I said and slipped off the stool. He nodded and went back to his kitchen, but I still felt his eyes on me.

I walked out of the house and into the garage. My car was there, and next to it was my limo. I sighed softly, and decided against going to school in my car. I didn't want to have any confrontation today, and there would be another bodyguard with me anyway. Jacob; another bodyguard that Charlie had trained. He was tall, dark skinned and very muscular. He was only a year younger than me, but he could pull off to be at least in his twenties. I went to the limo, and of course my driver was always waiting to see if I was either taking my car, or the limo and right now it would be the limo. Jacob seemed to have read my mind, because he was already sitting at the front seat of the limo waiting for me. I didn't say a word as I went to the back of the limo, and took my seat.

The drive to school was eerily silent, the kind of silent that would make your ears bleed. When we arrived, everyone was – of course – outside the campus enjoying the sun – or so I thought. Once the limo halted to a stop, Jacob immediately got out of the limo and went to open the door for me. I smiled gratefully at him, and he smiled back at me. If he wasn't wearing those shades, then he would look so damn gorgeous in the sun. I turned my head towards the school, and of course my eyes landed on Alice. She was so noticeable, especially when I was so attuned to her. Now, how was I going to make it look like I don't exist in her world, when she still clearly existed in mine? Life wasn't fair, then again it never was in the first place.

"Ready to go, Miss Swan?" Jacob asked in his deep manly voice, and I looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. If he was going to be hanging around me for God knows how long, then at least we should really drop this formality.

"Just call me Bella, Jacob." I said with a small smile, in which he returned with a grin. "And yes, I am ready. Just try not to look so intimidating, you're going to scare all the girls away." I said with a little giggle.

He looked at me, or so I thought he was looking – stupid shades. He then chuckled and nodded. "Of course, I will try and be a nice guy." He said and playfully nudged my arm. Ah, I could get his playful side out. I didn't want someone as young as him to be so serious all the time.

"Good, how about we take off that shades." I said, and it was more of a statement than a question.

I turned to him, and had to stand on the tip of my toes to reach up to his face. God, he was so damn tall. My fingers grasped around the frame of it, and I gently pulled it off of him. Once it was off, I couldn't help but stare into the warm pools of ebony. I didn't know how long I was staring into those eyes, I may seem to be lost in it. I didn't actually know what I was feeling at this moment, not when I felt so numb before. These ebony eyes, however, seemed to warm me up or something. Like they were silently telling me to let loose, and stop stressing. How could I going to do that?

"Is this the first time you've seen a bodyguard without their shades on?" His soft voice broke me out of my thought, and I stuck my tongue out at him before shoving his shades in his chest. He chuckled as he grabbed onto the shades.

"Shut up, you're supposed to be my bodyguard, not someone to tease me." I said as I could feel my face heating up because he couldn't stop laughing. I scoffed at him and turned to walk up towards the entrance, in which Alice and everyone else were standing at. Great.

Jacob – seeming to sense my mood – made a couple long strides and was walking in front of me like a bodyguard that he was trained to be. I could imagine his eyes darting from left to right, sending warning looks at whoever that would to approach me without his consent. I was grateful for him, because when Emmett made his move to approach, Jacob stopped which made me stop as well. I came to his side, and he was glaring at Emmett with the look that would kill anyone in a blink of a second. Emmett backed down, and I was glad that he did because I didn't want to see him hurt…in any way. The thing that made me most curious about, however, was why the school was so calm about this. Well, perhaps Charlie had to have something in this as well. I sighed and tore my gaze off of Emmett, and proceeded towards the school building with Jacob following behind me. Third day of insanity, oh I should be jumping for joy.

* * *

_A/N: Jacob has to be in there...somewhere...you know? As for the Volturi....mmmm I'm still thinking of a way to put most of the important characters in this fanfic. So, I totally can see Jacob being a bodyguard in Twilight as well haha. And now Bella is feeling something for Jacob, because she is going insane. Lol kill her. -.-;;_

_Anyway, thanks for the reviews guys. And I am off to get the pizza that I've ordered, muahaha. :3  
_


	18. Insanity

**Insanity**

I didn't know how I did it, but I was living a lifeless life. I was feeling nothing, like my purpose of living had been ripped away from me. I wasn't sure if my acting of my old self was convincing enough, but I know that they have caught on with my acting but didn't say anything. I should have known that they could see through my acting. My family had always been close to me, and we understood each other very well. I was like an open book to them, except I had to tell them the reason why I was so lifeless to let them know. Emmett had figured it out, however, and he was determining to talk to Bella about it. I didn't stop him though, because I was so out of it to care.

There was something that I've been feeling in the past couple of days though. I've felt like I was being watched, but every time I looked out my window there was nothing there. It was getting a bit frustrated, especially when I was starting to get paranoid about it. After several hours of feeling paranoid on Sunday, I decided that it wasn't worth my time so I paid no mind to it. Soon enough it was time for school, and I didn't feel like taking my car – I didn't feel like going to school even. Emmett was the one to drag me out of bed, forced me to eat breakfast and drove me to school. I just stood with him at the parking lot while he waited for someone – I'm guessing he was waiting for Bella. After a short while he gave up, so he dragged me out to the front of the school to wait for Rosalie and Jasper.

We didn't have to wait for that long when Rosalie and Jasper showed up. There was something different about my group, as if my wellbeing had affected them. I tried not to think too much of it, even though Rosalie and Emmett didn't even greet each other with a kiss like they'd normally do every morning. Jasper was looking at me as if trying to see right through me, and digging up the answer. He was annoying me, so I turned my attention away from him and set it on the driveway of the school. I know what – who – I was looking for, and my eyes were giving me hallucinations. I saw a white limo pulling up, exactly like when I first saw it on the first day. There was something different though, she wasn't the one to get out of the limo first and it was a young dark skinned man in a suit. He opened the other passenger door and Bella climbed out. This must be the bodyguard that she was talking about. She wasn't going to ignore anyone, but she was ignoring me? I felt tears threatening to come out, but I forced it back as I watched their exchanges.

They were smiling at each other, and then Bella reached up to take off his dark shades. Her eyes lingered on his for quite some time, and I felt my anger boiling. I shouldn't be feeling this, but I guess I could say I was completely jealous at their close proximity of the moment. Then they pulled back, and it looked as if they were a couple by the way they interacted with each other. I repressed a growl, because I didn't want anyone to hear me growling out of jealousy. Then I saw Bella looking around, and then her eyes locked on mine. Her eyes didn't stay on me for long though, and they turned to look straight to the school building. The bodyguard went in front of her while she walked behind him.

"I'm going to talk to her." I heard Emmett said from beside me, and before I could even stop him he had already walked over to them. I watched as the bodyguard stopped and gave Emmett the look that would have anyone to run for their lives. Emmett stopped and backed away, and I released a sigh that I didn't know I was holding.

"Let's just…leave it…leave her…alone." I said quietly as he reached over to me with an apologetic look. He blinked then frowned. I know he was disappointed in me, but if she didn't want me in her life, I just couldn't just force myself to be in hers…okay that was a complete lie, I was still trying to get her to accept me in my life.

"Alice, this is not right. She can't just ignore you like that. She can't just ignore _everyone_ like that!" Emmett practically half yelled as he flung his arms about. I know that he was frustrated at this moment, and possibly pissed off at Bella too, but there was nothing for us to do, not when there was no way to crack that thick skull of her to make her change her mind. I sighed when Rosalie turned to me to give me a disbelief look. I turned and proceeded to walk into the school building afterward. Rosalie was in my class though, so it was inevitable to avoid her questioning me why I wanted to leave Bella alone.

The day dragged on, and lunch came which I was thankful about. At least I didn't have to stay in a class to listen to the teacher drabble on about something when I completely zoned out on their lectures. Even though I was thankful that it was lunch time, the next class wouldn't be too good because my painting was due today, and Bella would be sitting next to me since there wouldn't be any seat available apart from next to mine. I went into the cafeteria and got my food, before carrying the tray over to the table. Rosalie joined at my side shortly after, and I started to eat even though I tasted nothing. I didn't even concentrate on any conversations that were going around me, not when Bella walked in. I tried my best not to look at her, but that didn't work. She met my eyes and just like this morning, she looked away straight away. Why was she doing this? I know that it was hurting her more than it would hurt me. Why was I sticking up for her when I was hurting too?

"I'm going over there to talk to her." Rosalie said and stood from her chair. It was a good thing that I was reacting fast enough to stop her.

I had quickly grabbed onto her wrist, stopping her from doing anything else but standing up from her seat. "Don't." It was all that I could manage out. I didn't look at her, and I could feel her eyes burning into my skull.

"Alice, this has to stop." She replied, and I heard murmurs of agreement from the table. I took a chance to look up and across to Edward, and surely enough he looked as confused as I had expected him to be.

"It is already stopping." I responded back as I looked away from Edward, and down at my food – or what was left of it.

Rosalie snorted disapprovingly and sat back down. I could feel all eyes on me now, but I didn't care. I had this very strong urge to turn and look at Bella, especially when I know where she was sitting at. It was just her and her bodyguard sitting together, spacing herself out from the rest of the world. The others went back to their conversation, and I heard Emmett and Rosalie planning about getting Bella to talk to one of them. Why couldn't they let it go? Then again I wasn't letting it go either. I zoned out from their conversation and pulled my phone out. There was no text message from her. I guess it meant that I would have to send her another one.

_Bella, can't you see that it's not easy for me to pretend that you don't exist, when you're right in front of me? What am I going to do in Art when you sit beside me? I can't ignore you and I know that you can't ignore me either. We're not strangers, so please just talk to me and let forget about Friday. – Alice._

I pressed the sent button and went to stare at my phone for the rest of lunch. As expected, I didn't get a reply. I sighed when the bell went, today couldn't get any better. Skipping class right now sounded so sweet, but I wasn't that type of a student that would skip a class. I put my phone back inside my pocket and stood up. I took my tray and quickly turned around to walk over to the trash can. I didn't go far, not when I had accidently bumped into someone tall and most of my unfinished lunch went on their clothes. Fortunately for them there were no liquid substances or else I'd be standing there babbling on apologies.

"I'm sorry." I quickly spurted out and looked up. I wished I hadn't looked up, because I was staring straight into the face of Bella's bodyguard.

He looked down at me, then at his clothes, then back at me with a smile. "That's no problem. Are you alright?" He asked softly and I blinked at him. Shouldn't he be yelling at me for having food all over his clothes?

"I'm fine and sorry again." I quickly said and stepped back as he wiped the food from his clothes to the floor. He was looking down, so I took this advantage to look over his muscular arm to see Bella. Her eyes were once again locked on mine, but this time it was longer than before. I didn't know whether to smile or just stare at her wordlessly. I decided on the first, I smiled. She winced, however, and I could guess the reason; the smile didn't reach my eyes.

"That's not problem, again." Her bodyguard's amused voice brought my attention back to him, and I offered him a small apologetic smile. "You're going to be late for class."

"Right." I replied back and moved to go over to the trash can. I stopped when I reached Bella though, and I debated to whether turn and look over at her or not. I landed on the latter. "I'll see you in class, Bella."

And with that, I quickly paced over to trash and dumped my tray before – literally – sprinting out of the cafeteria. When I think back about how I voiced out her name then, it sounded dead – my voice sounded dead. I rushed over to the classroom and entered, not really caring about the looks that everyone was giving me. I stopped though, when I saw my painting resting against the wall below the whiteboard from the corner of my eye. Emmett must have put it there when I wasn't even looking to find out where he had gone off to. I made my way over to my seat and sighed. Family, they cared about you more than yourself.

Bella and her bodyguard entered the room soon after. Bella paused for a moment, and I was watching her every movement. Her bodyguard proceeded to walk to the back of the room, and turned to face the front of the class in silent. Bella was still standing in front of the room, until Lauren came in and glared at her. I saw their lips moved, and Bella quickly made her way over to me. She sat down next to me, murmuring a low hello as her eyes locked on the whiteboard. Was she only sitting beside me because Lauren had threatened her to kill me on the spot? This was getting really ridiculous, and I didn't like what she was doing one bit. It didn't matter if I was in danger; she was literally putting herself in danger because of me.

"You know, this is ridiculous right?" I murmured softly, and only for her to hear. No response, but that didn't stop me from carrying on.

"You know, you think that you're protecting me but I think that you're wrong." Was she wrong though? I didn't know. Hopefully though, I wanted her to realize that what she was doing was wrong.

"I don't even know why you even bother to protect me. Really, Bella? Emmett can protect me, even Jasper can protect me. You don't need to be a hero anymore, so why don't you just stop the acting so that we can go back to normal?" She twitched, but no response. Good, I was getting something out of her, even without any words.

"Maybe I should go away for a while. Away from you. If you really don't want me to contact you, then fine. I won't even send you any annoying text message, that's a promise." What the hell was I saying? The only way that I could ever think that she would actually take the time to notice me was reading my text messages. Well, since I've already started this, I guess I could just kill myself some more.

"Oh, and there's one more thing before I completely stop talking to you, since…you know, you don't want yourself to exist in my world." I quickly glanced over at her, and her face had contorted up in a grimace. She was biting down on her bottom lip, hard and I looked away quickly. I knew it, she was suffering as much as me, but she was too stubborn to even go against her decision. Stubborn girl. Stubborn Bella.

"I was going to confess my feelings for you on Friday, before everything else happened. But you know, I don't think you're going to care now so I'm just not going to bother. The love is probably lost now, oh well, I can find it in Jasper." Once again, what the hell was I saying? I couldn't find it in Jasper, I couldn't find it in anyone but her! The love wasn't lost, but it was still there. This was the only way to get her to talk to me, yet she didn't even response! Well, apart from her body shaking and stuff, but that didn't mean anything. I wanted to hear her voice, but I guess that would never happen.

Bella just sat there without uttering to me, so I gave up. Yes, I've literally given up on trying getting her attention. And the part about me going away, I'm going to go away. I'd ask Carlisle and Esme about me going to our family Summer House. I could get some solitude there. Ms Atkinson walked in and the class stopped talking. My third day of being lifeless, and it couldn't get any better.

* * *

_A/N: I made Alice sound cruel. Then again she's killing Bella inside and so who cares? Lol. I'm tired, and I don't know what to write in A/N other than goodnight? Lol. Thanks for your reviews. =]_


	19. Her Words

**Her Words**

I knew that I couldn't get away from Alice the moment that I turned up to school. Thankfully though, Jacob was always with me and distracting me from Alice, or from her image constantly appearing in my mind. It didn't matter though when I entered the lunch area. It didn't even matter when my eyes kept finding themselves over to Alice's and effectively locking my gaze with hers. It wasn't easy to tear my eyes away from her, and it wasn't sure as hell wasn't easy when she was right there, in front of me. I couldn't forget about her, nor did I really want to forget about her. She was everything that I ever wanted, and needed, yet I couldn't have her because I didn't want to bring anymore more harm to her. Was it wrong for me to admit that I fall hard for her? Was it hard to admit that I was killing the both of us at this moment? This was all for her safety, and even though it would bring safety to her, it still was bringing great pain to the both of us.

Her words didn't help ease the pain that was threatening to kill me from inside out, however. With every word that she had spoken, it brought me closer to being dead. I hated being apart, but what else could I do? Bringing her into my world was a big no-no; I didn't want her to get hurt – physically hurt that is. I couldn't lose control of myself like that when I saw her lying on my bed and Lauren above her. I couldn't just lose myself like that anymore. I didn't want to be a monster; a monster that Charlie had created. This feeling of love…it was complicated and full of pain. The sort of pain that would knock your breath out of you.

She said that she was going away – away from me. Why didn't I just say something to stop her from going? She wasn't even going to send me those text messages and hoped to get my reply anymore. How was I going to start thinking about her when her name wasn't even on my phone now? How was I going to still think that she still existed, even if I didn't want her to be in my world? This – all of this – didn't even make any sense. I didn't make any sense. After this decision had been made, it was definite that I wouldn't be able to make more sense than I usually did.

_She was leaving me._

That was all that I could think about for all the remaining of classes. I was like a walking robot, only response when I was being asked, and would only walk when my body had fell into the routine that I had set myself in. I returned home after school, and I let Jacob to do all the talking. I know that he knew something was wrong but he didn't say anything about it. It was a good thing that bodyguards were trained not to ask personal questions about their boss' family. So the drive home was full of Jacob trying to have a light conversation, and that would soon turn out to be about how amazing that Charlie was. Charlie was amazing, indeed, and he was even more amazing about my feelings for Alice and wanting her to be safe.

When I got home, I immediately went straight up to my room and locked myself inside. It was a new room, I had bought all of my belongings over to this room and leave the old room as it was. No one would to ever touch that room, or even enter that room apart from myself and Charlie. Renee didn't really care, however, not when all she cared about was my sanity – even her was thinking I'm losing it. I didn't want to be in a room that Alice had been in…injured. I didn't want to be in a room that would bring guilt to me, and would cause me to lose control again at the memory. I could start all over with this room, but I know I couldn't start my life all over…not when I didn't want Alice to slip out from my memory.

All the rest of the day, I only came out of my room when there was dinner, and would go back up and stay in my room while Kristen and Kurt reporting in with Alice's condition. I was glad that Alice was going to be safe…as of now. They had said that they had detected some movement at night, at around twelve at midnight. I thought back about Lauren's words…

"_You know Bella, you've done quite a number on me." She spoke with such venom that if she was a snake, I know I would be feeling her venom spitting on my cheek at that moment. "All just over that girl, Alice Cullen. I'm going to get rid of her, just you wait and see. One day when you turn around, you won't be able to see her anymore. She will be gone, out of this world, like what you're doing to her right now. She's dying from inside, yet you seem not to care. So I guess it's safe for me to just kill her. Protect her if you may, but her life is under my hands." _

I gritted my teeth at her words replayed in my head. I had entrusted Alice's safety and life under their hands, because I couldn't do as much as bringing myself in her life when she could just be in more danger. I should have known better than to bring someone in my life, and screwed their safety over. I grabbed onto my pillow and put my face into it, groaning loudly. It was then that my notebook beeped, and I looked up and saw that Kristen was reporting in.

_Kristen: Ms Swan, Alice is packing._

Alice was packing, why the hell was she packing? Then it clicked, she wasn't lying when she said she was going away. This couldn't be good, because by the time that she was to be out of my sight, she would be in great danger. So I did the only thing that I could, I responded to Kristen, even though I know that I should just stop Alice from doing something that would bring harm to her.

_Isabella: Where is she going?_

_Kristen: Idaho._

Where the hell would she go there just to get away from me? She could at least choose some place nearer to me, so I could still keep an eye out for her, but Idaho? Now I honestly wanted to go with her, but that would just be creepy…I mean, I already had Kristen and Kurt 'stalking/spying' on her. I was sure that she didn't need her _ex_-best friend spying on her as well.

_Isabella: Go with her._

_Kristen: Ms Swan, you're being unreasonable._

_Isabella: My main reason is for her to be safe, go with her._

I know that if we were speaking face to face, I would be firmly shouting my demand at this moment. I wasn't being unreasonable, I had my reason for demanding them to go and protect her.

_Kristen: She is leaving._

What? She was determining to go far, far away from me this fast? I was shocked to even think that I was the one that was driving her away from me, instead of her doing the opposite. And, shockingly, it was working like an unfortunate charm.

_Isabella: Follow her! Find out who she is going with!_

Exclamation mark, a great way to tell someone that you were being impatient and anxious when you weren't meeting them face to face. She didn't mention that she was going to go away with anyone…Wait, she did say something about finding love in Jasper since our was _lost._ I didn't think that it was lost, I was just letting it slip out of my grasp. I know I was stupid, but I was only being stupid enough to protect her from harm. It was a pretty lame excuse, but that was the only excuse that I could ever think of.

Kristen didn't reply, so I was assuming that she and Kurt were getting ready to follow my pixie-like friend. I wasn't even sure if she was willing to be my friend now, after all that I've done to her. Kristen didn't reply after quite some time, and I was getting more and more anxious. What was taking her so long to just reply to my simple demand? I decided that I would wait until she would reply to me. And to be honest, I didn't know how long I was waiting for, because I couldn't keep my eyes up anymore and they drooped by their own. I was fast asleep at around four in the morning, and the only thing that was waking me up was my alarm clock. I slammed my hand down on it, and it instantly shut itself up. I looked over to it and groaned when it read 6:30AM. Seriously, I felt like shit right now because I was still very sleepy. However, I felt something heavy on my lap, and when I turned to look my notebook was there. Then everything from last night came back to me, and my eyes widened as my head cleared itself from the fuzziness.

Alice. Kristen. Still no response. What was going on?!

I panicked and started sending messages to Kristen, demanding to know what was going on, but she didn't answer. I turned to Kurt next, sending him urgent messages to tell me what was going on. Once again, no answer. What the hell was happening? I flung my blankets away from my body and swung my legs over my bed. I didn't bother looking at myself in the mirror, and I didn't even bother dressing up for the new day. It surely wasn't a new day when I felt like I was living in Hell at this moment. I stormed out of my room and rushed down the stairs. My heavy footsteps ran throughout the house, and Charlie was in the living room to meet me with worried eyes.

"Bella, what is wrong? Why aren't you dressed to go to school yet?" He asked, his voice full of concern.

I looked up at him, I bet my eyes were twinkling in new formed tears that were waiting to fall at the moment. "Something happen to Kristen and Kurt. I don't know what, but they aren't responding to me." I responded, my voice was shaking with the tears that were forming too quickly.

"What do you mean something happen to Kristen and Kurt? They're the best bodyguards that I've trained." He spoke in disbelief, and I shook my head at him.

"I don't know! I told them to follow Alice and make sure that she is safe. I spoke to them last night, Kristen to be exact, but they haven't responded to me. I've been trying very hard to contact them, but no response!" I was really panicking now; _beyond panicking._ If something had happened to them, then Alice was in danger.

"Oh God, Alice!" Realization hit me like a hard rock, readying to split my head apart. I quickly turned and was about to rush out of the living room, and towards the garage when Charlie grabbed me, and hurled me around. I crashed into his toned body, and he just held me tightly, refusing to let me go.

"Bella, Bella! Calm down! Stop struggling!" He commanded, but I didn't stop my struggle. Tears were spilling out from under my eyes now, and I was fighting Charlie with all of my strength so I could go and find Alice. I know that she was going to Idaho, so I would just try my best to find her there.

"Let go, Dad! I'm going! Alice is in danger! I can't just stand here and not be concern by it!" I shouted while struggling against Charlie's grasp. As if possible, his hold became tighter and it was as if he was taking the air out of me. He probably was, just so I could just pass out and not worry about Alice…and….everything.

"Bella, calm down. She'll be fine. Have faith in Kristen and Kurt." He murmured soothingly, and I still tried to fight him. Charlie could be strong when he wanted to, and right now he was doing just that to calm me down.

"But…Alice…" That was all that I could manage out from my lips as I stopped struggling against him. I let myself go, I let the tears go as they streamed down my face like cascading falls and the sobs to come out. Charlie didn't say anything after that, he just held me as if I would break if he would just let go. I was going to break if he was going to let go. I felt so fragile right now. Alice was the very core of purpose for me to even be alive. If she was gone, there was no need for me to continue carrying on.

Kristen. Kurt. What had become of the two of you?

Alice was now far away from me, just like she had said in Art yesterday. She was going to go away just to rid herself from being in my world. This wasn't going to happen, if I was to be by her side. Oh, how I regretted my stupid decision of staying away from her. Her words had come true, and I couldn't do anything to reverse them.

* * *

_A/N: Whoo! Something happened to Kristen and Kurt while they were following Alice! Or about to follow Alice! Or just half way there! I'm babbling! I should just let Charlie make her pass out from the lack of oxygen haha. Anyway, thanks for your reviews. =]_


	20. Another Spy

Kurt's POV

**Another Spy**

Just as assigned, me and my twin sister Kristen set off to keep our eyes out for Alice Cullen. We already know about Miss Swan's feelings for this girl, but we assumed that it was only infatuation. They only met and known each other for several weeks, so we thought that it wouldn't be anything serious since this Alice Cullen was Miss Swan's first ever best friend – that had nothing to do with the secret agencies and spies. We accepted our assignment without hesitation, hoping that Miss Swan would stop worrying about such an average, normal teenage girl that was leading a normal life. However, we soon saw what we didn't expect to see. Alice Cullen was in the same state as Miss Swan, but worse. For Miss Swan, she managed to put an act and got everyone convinced that she was actually living, even though there was no light in her eyes. For Alice Cullen, however, she did put up an act but none of her family and friends were convinced about her actually living. She was – for the lack of perfect words – as good as dead.

Alice was packing her clothes in two luggage, and we guessed that she was going somewhere. Now I wasn't the one to be curious about where a girl would want to go, but since it was Miss Swan's request for me and my twin sister to keep our eyes on her, we had to do what we were told to. After confirming that she was packing for Idaho, Kristen informed Miss Swan about it. I could tell that Kristen didn't like the fact that we had to move away from the Swan Family just so we had to keep this average girl's life a safety. Kristen thought that Miss Swan was exaggerating a little too much, but we still had to follow her orders. At least we had something to do other than waiting for an assignment to come our way.

Once Alice's car had backed out of the driveway and running smoothly on the road, we waited a couple of minutes before following the car. We were only driving for half an hour when Alice's Jaguar came to a stop. I pulled over and turned off the headlights as we watched Alice's car door opening. We watched closely to what she was doing, and we could hear the conversation going on through the small receiver device that we had stuck under the hood of the car.

"Who are you and why exactly did you stop me?" Came Alice's voice as she spoke to someone. I shot a glance over at Kristen, and we shared a curious look as we continued to listen.

"Alice Cullen?" A gruff voice asked, and I heard footsteps, a lot of footsteps. This man didn't come alone.

"Yes, how do you know my name?" Alice replied in confusion. By now, we had already assumed that these men were from the Mallory household, because no household other than the Swan, Mallory and Stanley know of the Cullen household, especially Alice Cullen.

"You don't need to know. All you need to know is that you need to come with us." The man spoke with smugness, I could see the smirk that was on his face right now.

"We need to get out of there." I said as I unbuckled my seatbelt. I heard Kristen unbuckling her seatbelt beside me.

"Yeah, or something bad is going to happen." She responded as I reached for the door handle. By now we weren't focusing on the conversation between Alice and the Mallory men. However, we heard a loud scream and a few curse words blasting through our speakers. Yes, that was our cue to get out of the car.

We ran over to Alice's side, and she was screaming and kicking her legs up in the air as a couple of men were trying to get a hold of her. We went into action, knocking a few off of Alice. Kristen went straight for the one that was holding Alice in his arms, while I backed her up with the rest of the men that were circling around us. They were all big, but having an enormous size wouldn't be of an advantage if they weren't that fast. I landed several blows in their heads, getting their visions a little fuzzy but still good enough to locate where I was. Damn, these men were strongheaded. I managed to knock out a couple of men, but there were at least three other men that were trying to get a hand on me.

"Kurt…" I heard Kristen groaned out weakly behind me, so I turned just long enough to see her…My anger flared when I saw her bleeding on the ground. How could one man do that to her? My dangerous grey eyes looked up and over to where the man was holding Alice, and he had a smirk on his lips.

"Boy oh boy, did you really think that Miss Mallory and Mr Mallory wouldn't know that the Swan fuckers have some bodyguards protecting this little girl here?" He asked, cocking his head down towards Alice. Her eyes widened and a look of realization hit her, but I didn't know what she had realized and I didn't really care.

"What the fuck did you do to my sister?" I snarled, my fists tightening into balls. I turned my body completely around, and approached him. I didn't know why the rest of the men just stood there, laughing hysterically as if I was a joke, including Alice's capturer. "Tell me!" I shouted.

He calmed down a little, and grinned. "Boys, come out." He called out softly, and my eyes casted on the numberous of men coming out. One of them was holding a knife that was coated in blood – Kristen's blood. My eyes flared at the sight and my anger took over. Sneak attack, they had gone for the sneak attack. Approximately ten men sneaking on one woman. Goddamn them!

"You son of a bitch!" I snarled as I lunged forward. The one with the knife came forward and thrusted the knife out. I dodged it and grabbed on his wrist, squeezing it so tightly that I swear I heard some bone cracking. He screamed and dropped the knife. I kicked him back with force and he flew backward. I quickly reached down and grabbed on the knife, and when a guy came in at me and I swung the knife upward. I heard a sharp gasp when I pulled the knife out, blood was spilling out and over my hand. I didn't stop there – the fuck I would.

I kept on attacking with the knife – the way that I had been taught to use a weapon – and each time a man would fall. Some got lucky when I wasn't actually aiming at their weakest spot. They staggered, stumbled, but didn't stop coming at me. We were on at it for about a few hours, and I could tell that it was almost dawn. We all stopped moving, our chests heaving in and out repeatedly as we tried to catch our breath. I shot one quick glance over where Kristen was lying, and her eyes were close and there was no movement. No, she couldn't die on me now.

"Fuck! Kristen! Open your eyes!" I screamed at her pleadingly, but she wouldn't budge. I repeated my words, and the words were coming out as a desperate try. I was half focusing on getting Kristen to wake up to know that one of the remaining men had gone back into their car and pulled a gun out. When I heard the clicking sound, my attention was turned back on full blown towards the gun.

"Run! Leave me be! Just save your life!" I heard Alice screaming at me. I began to back away slowly, then the guy holding the gun grinned evilly.

"I'll give you five seconds. One." He started counting down, and that was when I threw the knife down and turned, running towards my car. I heard him counted down to three, and that was when I was half way towards my car. When I was just reaching it, almost reaching it, I heard a gunshot and felt a sharp pain on the back of my thigh. I fell on the ground because of the pain, and I could feel my blood escaping me. I began to push my body up, but another sound of the gun and I felt my other thigh flaming out with pain. Fuck, they were torturing me and I could hear them laughing. I was crawling towards the car now, but it seemed like they didn't have any of it.

One more shot, one more shot that I felt like my life had been taken away from me. I felt a stinging pain near my hip, and the bullet was nearly at my abdomen. My hand slipped down from the metal of my car, and I laid there as the darkness consumed me. Their laughter drowned out, and I was sure I was going straight to Hell with the amount of lives I've had taken in my life. That was it, that was my life right there. The thing was, however, I could still hear my heart pounding in my ears. I thought that was pretty weird, since I was supposed to not really breathing, or having my heart beating like it was on a hurricane.

Then the light blinded me, and I thought that was Heaven. I didn't want to wake up though, because the light was just too much to handle, and I wasn't about to face God. Eventually though, I had to open my eyes because the light wasn't to go away. I was greeted with a silver metal shining on my face and I thought that was an Angel. I was deadly wrong. I felt the pain from my thighs and my hip all coming back to me like a fucking airplane crashing into Mt Everest. I groaned out in pain, along with a curse word. I knew then that I wasn't dead, but I know that I was the only one here. It was weird that no one was driving this way. It was indeed very weird.

I took in a deep breath and pulled myself up, using the side of the car door as a lever. I opened the door, only to groan when I had to move my body. Pain was convulsing throughout my body. I got myself in the car and grabbed on my phone that was in the small cabin of the car. I flipped the phone open and saw the endless amount of missed calls from Miss Swan. I couldn't call her back down, not when my main action right now was to get out of here before they would come back and check on my body. This was it sucked, the car was a manual and having both of my legs in pain – my body in pain – it was like a great torture. I turned on the ignition and did a U-turn, while grimacing in pain. I floored the car, gritting my teeth as the pain continuing to convulse through my body. Kristen was dead, and when I was turning the car I didn't even see her body. I didn't know what they were going to do with her body, but they better not dispose of the body before I get there.

I had to return to Miss Swan and inform the Swan family about this. I know that Miss Swan was panicking at the moment, no doubt breaking down as well because we didn't answer her calls. I didn't know how far I would be able to get there though, not when I felt like I was about to die because of the loss of blood. I was getting light headed, and my eyelids became a little heavier by the minute. I had to stay awake, I had to stay strong now because Miss Bella needed this piece of information. It was only ten minutes on the road when my phone beeped. I grabbed it and flipped it open, and it was a message from an unknown. I opened the message and growled lowly. I couldn't believe that Kristen and I weren't being careful. I couldn't believe that we didn't even notice that someone was following us as well. Fuck this, we were careless!

I pressed down on the accelerator and the car jerked forward swiftly. I needed to make up for my mistake, because I had never made a mistake before. Kristen and I never did, and we were ready for the punishment. As of right now, our punishment was death. Kristen was gone, and I know that I would soon be following her. I ran the headlights, not really caring if I was being horned at with curse words throwing at me. My goal right now was to get over to the Swan Residence, and I could see the house coming to view but it was rather far away. I eased down on the accelerator some more, and the car was going on overdrive. The house came into a full view, and it would only take a minute to get there seeing how fast my car was going. The gate came into view, and I didn't think twice when I crashed into the gate, having the gate to come off with the damaged hood of the car.

At that sound, everyone came out, including all the bodyguards around the place. I pushed the door open, and fell out of the car. I heard several gasps before I was being helped out of the car. I didn't know who was helping me out, but I didn't care, not when my life was slipping out from under me. My eyes were glazed over, and my vision was becoming a blur. I looked around, and I couldn't locate where Miss Swan was.

"Miss…Swan…?" I asked, and I know that I was whisper-yelling more than yelling in real. Whoever was holding me tensed up, and I felt movement.

"Miss Swan!" He yelled out, and I recognized that voice. The voice of Jacob Black – the voice was the new recruit. Then I heard footsteps, and I smelt the sweet floral scent. That must be her. Another gasp was heard, and I could assume that it was Miss Swan's gasp.

"Kurt? What happened? Where's Kristen? Who did this to you?" She spoke so fast that I didn't even catch any of it. So I decided to not listen to her and just tell her what she needed to know. My time was almost up anyway.

"Alice Cullen. Mallory. They have her. Go." That was it, those were the words that I could manage out when my eyelids drooped down. They were getting too heavy and I didn't have the strength to keep them up. I felt slender hands on my shoulders, shaking me lightly but that didn't bring me out from where I was sinking into.

"Kurt! Please, just open your eyes! Look at me! Don't close them!" I heard Miss Swan screaming out at me, but I was too far gone. Her voice became a distant to me as she continued to scream. Then, I heard nothing, felt nothing and smelt nothing. All of my senses were gone, and I had become nothing. The pain was gone, and I was glad. I know that I could join my sister in wherever she was. We were twins, after all, and we couldn't be separate. Not even death could separate us. I just hope that Miss Swan would go and rescue Alice Cullen. And I do hope that she wouldn't be too much of a fool to leave her like she did. Everyone made mistakes, but it depended whether those mistakes could be reversed or not. Mine and Kristen's couldn't, but Miss Swan's would, as long as she'd take the right choice.

* * *

_A/N: A POV that is not from Alice or Bella. I was about to do Kristen and have Kristen to come home, barely alive. But you know, not all woman can handle that much pain so I decided on Kurt. So now you guys all know who took Alice, or what happened to Alice. Should I have Lauren rape her again? That would be mean, since she'd be under the surveillance of the Mallory. They're stupid and vicious haha. You guys can imagine Alice's POV while I go and do Bella's POV.....some time since I'm addicted to Dragon Oath lol._

_Thanks for the reviews. =]  
_


	21. Kill

**Kill**

Kurt had just died before my eyes. I couldn't believe this; I couldn't believe that the Mallory had killed two of our best bodyguards. One minute I was sobbing in Charlie's arms, the next I heard a crash and now this? This was going as far as I've known. Charlie should have killed the Mallory in the first place. They were in a different agency after all, so it didn't really matter now would it? We need to put an end to this.

Tears streamed down my face as I desperately trying to shake Kurt into reality; although I know that it was in vain. This was seriously not going to work, but I still had to try right? I couldn't let him die, not when he hadn't avenged his sister's death. Alice was in their grasps now, and it was my job – no – my responsibility to save her. Who the fuck cares about danger anymore when the people you love were in the hands of your enemy? A pair of hands grabbed my forearms, pulling me back gently as I refused to let go of Kurt. He needed to wake up, and he needed to wake up. I wasn't going to avenge his sister's death for him, not when he was still here in my eyes. I could, however, but I wanted him to do it. Take back the pride that the Mallory had stripped off from his sister.

"Kurt! Wake up goddamnit!" I shouted at him through the sobs that were escaping my lips. The hands I felt on my arms pulled me harder away, and I reluctantly loosened my grip around Kurt's shoulders. I had to accept the fact that he was gone, but I didn't want to. I had killed him. It was my fault that both he and Kristen had died. It was my fault. If I hadn't leave Alice in the first place, then this wouldn't happen.

"Bella, honey, he's gone. We have to make a burial, and find Kristen's body and save Alice." I heard Charlie said, and his voice was wavering. He was upset as well, but he was too strong to let anyone see him crying. He was too strong for letting anyone see his tears.

I nodded and let him supported me up. Then it struck me, we couldn't just come barging inside the Mallory's household and kill them. They must know that we would be coming, because they had the one person that was dear to me. I turned and looked up at Charlie, and he nodded. He understood what I was silently asking him with my eyes. So before letting go of my arms, he went over to Jacob and set some instructions. I didn't stay out here for long, so I rushed inside and towards my new room. I grabbed out a bag that Charlie had given me as my birthday present some year back, thinking that I might use it some time to go with him on a mission. This wasn't going to be a mission; this was going to be a personal matter that I need to clean up. Charlie might be coming as well, I know, because he wanted to avenge his subordinates as well.

I went towards my closet, and opened the double doors to it. I was greeted with clothes. I walked through it, pushing my clothes out of the way while holding the bag. I came upon another door, and I punched in my code and waited as the system scanned my fingerprint. The system beeped, accepting my DNA as the door slid automatically. I walked in, and inside of my closet contained all the stuff that Charlie had packed in there…in every room. However, I know everything that needed to know with guns. I moved up towards the sniper and carefully took it. I put it inside the bag, and of course when I unzipped the pack there was a sniper holder there. I grabbed a machine pistol, a pistol and a PDW [Personal Defense Weapon]. I put the PDW in the bag, while I put both the pistols in the gun holder that I had put on. Charlie might be bringing his subordinates with him as well, so I'm guessing Jacob would be coming with us. Sweet, he and I would make a great team.

"Bella, are you ready?" Charlie's voice coming from outside of the closet. I finished packing and swung the bag over my shoulder, clasping the strap on to secure it behind my back.

"Coming!" I replied as I turned around, already set to go. Okay, it looked like I was going into WWII, but hey I was going into the tiger's lair. Well, for them to use such a method to get me and Charlie to come could only describe them as kittens.

I exited my weaponry closet and walked out of my clothes one. Charlie greeted me with an approval nod and we went out and down to the garage. I know where Lauren lived; Charlie had covered all of his 'enemies' when I was going into my teen years. He had actually shown me where his enemies lived, so it would come in handy if I was to take over his job. The thing was, I would never go to do that – even though it would become impossible. I was born in the house of a secret agent, so my job was already decided for me. A secret agent, and even if I pursued my dream job I would still have others hot on my heels, trying to kill me. Let's face it, no matter where I run, there'd still be blood around me. That was something that I could never run away from.

We took Charlie's car as he was the driver. He backed out from the driveway and proceeded towards the Mallory household with his subordinates following behind. To say that half of his subordinates had gathered and followed him all in four cars…I was impressed. We might need more than four cars, but I bet that his subordinates were all professionals in these fields. Jacob was the newest, since it would be his first job. At least I paid attention to him when I needed to.

"We'll save her Bells, then we can castrate the whole Mallory afterward." The first part from his lips was soft, but the last part was said with full hatred. Alright, I understood why and I would be having the same tone.

I just nodded my head as we continued to speed through the traffic. I wish that we somehow had magic, so that we could just appear inside their house and start taking their lives. They deserved death more than we ever did. We were a peaceful family, now they were turning us to kill them. They were the reason why I was stuck inside the house for almost all of my life. They were the reason to Kristen and Kurt's death. They were the reason why I had to stop _existing_ in Alice's world. They were the reason why I was enraged and ready to kill, more so than I'd know of in my whole life. I could just blame them for everything that was going on in my life, and in my family. I didn't know why Charlie joined the team, but at least I know that he joined because he wanted to protect the country. At least someone was doing good deeds, while the other just be all jealous and tried to kill us.

We arrived at the house a few moments later. Thanked to Charlie driving, we reached it much faster than anyone else. Unfortunately, we had to stay put and waited for the others to show up. They showed up eventually, and I was the first one out the door. I stood before the hood of the car and Charlie came to join me a minute later. The Mallory's house was complicated, every part of it was built for complication. I remembered every part of the house, even though I hadn't even been inside yet. Thank God for the blue prints and my awesome memory. There were several sounds of door shutting, and I know that his subordinates had joined us. Charlie was the one that was giving instructions now, while I just glared up at the house. I didn't know where Lauren kept Alice, but I was going to turn every part of this house upside down just to find her.

"Bella, are you listening to me?" Charlie's voice snapped me out from my thoughts, and I turned at him with a sheepish look.

"I don't think I am, sorry." I quickly apologized, and he chuckled before patting my shoulder.

"I only have one thing for you to do and that is to look for Alice. I want to get to know this girl before she dies. No one can make my daughter goes insane before, so this is a lifetime opportunity." He said with a teasing smile, and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked, even though I got half an idea of what he was saying.

"Never mind, I'll tell you when we have time. How many men do you want to take with you?" He asked, turning all serious again. I smiled inwardly at that, at least he was speeding things up.

I turned and looked over my shoulders at the waiting men, well the remaining of the men since the rest all stood on Charlie's side. There were four men in total, so I guess I didn't have a choice than to pick all four of them. "I don't really have a choice, do I?" I asked, and Charlie chuckled again.

"Nope, but if you don't like Felix, Demitri, Alec and Afton, I guess you can choose any of my teams." He said, his eyes twinkling in amusement. Wait, I know that look. He wanted me to take control. My shoulders shook lightly as I chuckled while shaking my head.

"I want Jacob and Felix. I guess that'd be enough." I said, nodding to myself to confirm what I've had just said. Charlie looked at me, and grinned.

"Jacob is strong, and fast. Felix is the best fighter. You've made a good choice Bells, I'm proud of you. One day you're going to be just like me." He said with so much pride in his voice, that I felt myself being forced to actually be a secret agent.

"Yea, sure…" I murmured quietly and nodded. "Well, let's go in and rescue Alice. You can go and kill the rest of the family, I don't care. My main concern is Alice, and don't make me go and save your ass when you're being surrounded." I said and all of them chuckled. I grinned, Charlie had such a carefree group that could turn deadly serious if they wanted to.

"Alright all of you, let's bust this gate." Charlie demanded, and two of his men immediately went up to the gate. I watched from afar at what they were doing. The quickly set up time bombs and retreated back. Ten seconds later, the time bombs ticked and the gate was busted open. And we went straight into action, well not when the alarm went off signaling that they were being attack. Well, let it be, this was going to be very fun.

I turned back to look at Felix and Jacob, and grinned at them. "Well, let's go. I didn't want anything to come to Alice." _Even though she might have a fair share of pain already,_ I mentally added and growled at myself for it.

Jacob grinned and nodded, while Felix just nodded and went ahead of me while I followed him. Jacob was following behind me, guarding me as we went in. As we entered the lawn, we heard guns going off and screams of pain from the inside. I didn't want to go inside and be engaged in it, and thankfully Felix sensed what I wanted before he led me around the outside of the house. We didn't avoid the killings though, because there were guards outside of the house as well. I took out my machine pistol while Felix started killing them. I got a few shots in, because Felix and Jacob prevented me from doing much. Way to kill my skills. When the guards fell to the ground dead, we proceeded on.

We entered the house through the back, after having killed another group of guards just outside of it. We came into the kitchen, and the kitchen was deserted. We paid little attention to it, after Felix inspected the whole area to see if there was any trap at all. We quickly exited the kitchen, and were greeted with another group of guards. We crashed into them, and once we got to our feet we started punching their faces in, or each other faces in. Jacob and Felix were guarding me again, but at least I still had a couple of men that had slipped through Jacob and Felix to come at me. I released half of my anger in my kill, at least I was sparing them the ultimate feeling of death. I was saving my full anger for Lauren. If the Mallory had the Stanley to come over to help them, I guess Charlie would take care of the two of them once and for all.

However, with this many men that we had, I'd doubt that he would unless he had a plan B. Well, knowing Charlie, he definitely had a plan B. "Upstairs." Felix said and I nodded after we dispatched the guards.

We made our way upstairs, and Charlie and a group of his men were already up, firing their guns away. The sight – in a way – was a little comical. Charlie quickly turned to me, holding his gun up and pointed at my little group. I raised an eyebrow at him, and he chuckled quietly before turning back to kill off the guards from up ahead. Felix started to move to the left hallway, so I turned to follow him. We entered our first room, or Felix kicked the door down and pointed his gun on every direction that his dark green eyes landed upon. He missed one spot, and that was the spot that a bodyguard was guarding a child. I took this chance to kill him, but leaving a child alive. Well, the child wasn't alive after her bodyguard was shot dead. Jacob had shot the child dead, and at that moment I turned and gave him a sharp and disapproval look.

"You just killed a child!" I half-shouted at him, and he looked at me offensively.

"She might carry a gun." He said, and even though I know that he longed to shout at me, but he was forcing himself to stay calm.

"She is still a child! Next time don't kill off someone that can't even protect themselves! For example, children." I scolded at him and turned to face Felix. He just gave me a nod and exited the room. Felix was a man with little words, and I guess I appreciated his quietness. I followed him out, and I could hear Jacob mumbling something under his breath behind me. I ignored him, this wasn't the time for arguing.

I know that there were a lot of rooms in this house, and I wondered where they would keep Alice in. We had already busted through half of the room in this corridors, and they were either empty or had children inside of them. Jacob had taken my words, and didn't kill one single child after the first one that he had killed. It just wasn't right to kill off a child, not when they might had nothing to do with this kidnapping that their older sister and father had put their family into. They might not even know what the heck was going on, and while I was there to kill off their family and bodyguards. I wondered what would happen to them though, after they had absolutely no relatives left after Charlie had done with them.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for let you guys wait. I couldn't finish it in one day because I always have distractions. I started this at about late at night, and couldn't finish it because I was sleepy. Then I woke up and continued on, but then was dragged to the beach and it was fun, but I forgot to get another set of clothes so I had to dry myself under the sun. At least I didn't go naked like my mom -shudders-. Then this morning I continued where I left off, and was dragged out again to buy MP3/MP4 for my relatives. So now I get to finish it, fi-fucking-nally. :P_

_Thanks for reading and reviewing guys. =]  
_


	22. Blackness

**Blackness**

I was forced to oblige in every part of the plans. I hated to be the cause of two people death, and those two were close to Bella. Fuck! Now I wasn't the kind to curse, but I had been so blind to think that she didn't want me in her world. She _did_ want me in her world, in her **life**. I had been so blind in her not talking to me, not even look at me for that long, and not even want to stay an inch close to me to even think that she wanted me. I was stuck with the guilt, because of me that I've killed two people. Sure, I didn't kill them with my own hands, but it was close enough. So now I had to endure long hours of being in the dark, or being blind folded but still in the dark anyway. Another thing was, I was bounded as well. I couldn't talk or even move, and I know that they had placed me on a bed, feeling how soft the object was beneath me. I didn't like the fact that I couldn't talk or see though. I hated the feeling of being blind, and I hated the feeling of being not able to talk.

I heard the sound of the door opening, and I know that someone had come to check on me. The question was; who? That question had been answered when I felt a hand on my cheek. I couldn't mistake that hand from anyone, not even when I died. That hand belonged to Lauren, and if she thought that she'd get away of taking me here, and doing something that Bella didn't approve of, _I didn't approve of_, then she was going to die…a painful death. Okay, I think I just creeped myself out here. I wasn't the one to wish someone death, not even if I loathed them. But to think that about Lauren, I think this whole secret agent killing one another thing had gotten into me. Or the fact that I've watched too many movies about them.

"Alice, can't you see that because of her, you're in danger?" Lauren asked, and I couldn't help but growl out at her. It was a throaty growl, but at least it was loud enough for her to actually hear and chuckle.

"You know, you should just forget about her. The moment that she'd arrive, she's going to get shot anyway, so why bother worrying for something that is a lost cause?" She asked, and I could hear the smug tone. If she could see my eyes right now, they'd be glaring at her as if they were trying to kill her on look alone. Bella was going to be safe, and she wouldn't be too reckless in coming here alone. Charlie was back after all, and even though I haven't met the father to my best friend, I know that he would be there to assist her.

Lauren fell silent after that, her fingers continued to dance on my cheek. At every touch that her fingers had made upon my skin, I shuddered in disgust. She took it the wrong way, however, and let her fingers trailed down from my cheeks to my neck. I shuddered again, violently, and once they were trailing further down I let out a warning growl. Her fingers paused there, until she dug her nails into the side of my neck. She didn't do what she just did, did she? I gasped at the pain, and I felt a trickle of my blood trailing down my neck. Her fingers soon left me, and I no longer felt her touch. Good, I didn't want to feel her touch in the first place. The only person that I wanted to be touched by wasn't here, and if she didn't get here soon then I might actually die…for real. She better get her ass here, or I would haunt her for the rest of her life when I die.

I didn't hear anything from my breathing, and Lauren's breathing. She was still here, and I hated the fact that I was in this room with her. She didn't say anything, she didn't even move. I didn't see the point of her in staying here, not when I didn't give her what she wanted. Why didn't she call Jessica? Weren't they best friends? I didn't dwell on these questions long, not when I heard a sound of explosion from down below. If it was a little faint though, so that must mean that they had locked me up quite far from the gate, and quite high as well. I felt movement from the bed, so I could only guessed that it was Lauren jumping up.

"Fuck, she's here with her dad and his subordinates." Lauren exclaimed, and I couldn't help but smiled behind the cloth that was bound tightly against my mouth. I wanted to speak, to tell her that she better run or else Bella might kill her, for real this time.

I heard Lauren cursing, and I heard her shuffling around the room. I didn't know what she was doing, but I know that she wasn't leaving the room. After a short while I heard guns firing, and scream of pain. It was like chaos down there, and I was glad that I wasn't there to witness the people going down with bullets piercing through their bodies. A part of me wished that I was deaf, so that I wouldn't be able to hear all of that. The other part of me was the opposite, because I was hoping to hear Bella's voice screaming for my name. Then again, what was used of it when she'd scream for my name and I wouldn't answer back? Yes, there was absolutely no use of it. I hoped that she was alright though, and that she wouldn't…No, I couldn't think of that. I couldn't think of her dying, not when I had so unintentionally killed two of her body guards. I didn't want to be the reason for her death, because I know that I couldn't live without her, as corny as that sounded.

I heard a child scream, and then it ended. Did Bella just kill a child? If I hadn't been blind folded, then my eyes would have been widened in shock right now. I heard Lauren gritting her teeth, and soon after her voice came out in a long line of colorful curse words. "What the fuck did your shitty ass of a best friend just do?! I couldn't fucking believe that she just killed my little cousin! Her motherfucking head is going to be served on the plate full of ass and shit when I got my god forsaken hands on her!" Well, I think I had been mentally corrupted. I couldn't assume that Bella had killed her cousin though, because I wanted to know what Bella had to say. I didn't want to believe anything that had left Lauren's mouth, or anyone else's mouth that Bella loathed for that matter.

After that, I heard more guns firing and more scream. God, how long would this last? Were she and Charlie thinking of killing everyone off, because they had kidnapped me? If that was the reason, then I didn't want to even be alive anymore. The guns fire didn't cease, and I was beginning to think that I was the reason to all of these deaths. But if I had to choose between these people – the one that had brought me here – and Bella, then I'd gladly choose Bella without a second thought. I know it was cruel and selfish of me to decide such a thing, but in this situation like this I had to be. I couldn't really side up with the one that was going to kill me later. However, I would going to have a word with Bella when fate would decide to let her save me in time. I didn't want to wait for this long, especially when I didn't have the patience for it – who would be when they were forced into this situation?

"Holy fuck! How many rooms did she have to blow up?!" Lauren exclaimed, and I had to chuckle at that. I didn't really know how many rooms there were in her house, but I couldn't care less. I didn't actually see the whole house, not when I was dragged up here blindfolded. They only took my blindfold off when I was set in this room, to let me see where I would be staying in before blinding me again. I hated that part the most, because even if I could remember every inches of this room, I couldn't really move to escape.

I made a loud gagging noise, I didn't know if Bella would be able to hear through of these guns fire but I still had to try. It was futile, I know, but I couldn't do much to this piece of clothing being pierced against my tongue. At least it was clean, I would be dying inside if it wasn't. I heard quick movement, and then felt a hard stab of pain from the side of my cheek. Lauren just slapped me! If she thought that I was going to shut up after that, then she was dead wrong. I screamed even louder, still muffled by the cloth. I heard she growl, and I couldn't help but smiled smugly at that. There was no way that she could control me. No one could control me, unless I wanted to be controlled. There was one problem though, the moment of me wanting people to control me was rare.

The sound of guns firing was close now, and I know that whoever that was up this level was coming closer and closer to this room; inch by inch. I didn't know who was coming, and I didn't really care who was coming either because I wanted to get out of this place. If it was Bella, then it would a plus for me, because I'd get to see her in so many long hours, and I'd actually hear her speak as well. Well, hopefully she'd say something when she'd get to me. The guns fire ceased, and I didn't know which side had won. They were professionals after all, and they moved without a sound. Could someone please make one simple noise? I mean, I didn't want to be sitting here against this head board, and having my hope up so high for Bella to come and get me, when it would be crushed in just a millisecond. That wouldn't be a nice feeling, especially when I would fall to nothingness if she was to die.

"Oh shit!" Lauren muttered under her breath, and I know that Bella was coming. If she could fight off all of those men, then she was the most dangerous woman that I had ever laid my eyes upon. I thought that Rose was dangerous, but hell Bella was even more dangerous than her. Bella was nice though, well Rose could be nice as well but it depended whether she wanted to be nice or not. Bella was lucky, however, because Rose was nice to her in their first meeting. Maybe it was because I was interested in Bella that Rose decided to be nice. Either way, I was happy that Rose was nice to Bella and not all bitchy to her, because I wouldn't even think of any way that Bella would actually be making Rose to run away screaming for her life.

After that much said from Lauren, she didn't say anything else and it was dead quiet again. I wanted to know what was going on, because I know that Lauren had a monitor or something to keep her updated. I wanted to see! I wanted to be able to speak, to scream for Bella. As if to answer to my silent desperate cries, I heard footsteps approaching towards me in a fast pace. They were coming, my Bella was coming. Hold on…._My Bella_? When was she mine anyway? Well, I didn't care. She was coming to save me, and I shouldn't really be complaining or having an internal debate to myself at the moment. It seemed pointless, and stupid. The footsteps stopped, and I was greeted back with the deadly silent. I couldn't take this anymore, so I screamed for the sake of my sanity which was quickly being muffled by the cloth. As if my savior had heard the scream, the sound of gunshots could be heard from outside my room. Then the sound of a door being kicked down, and it was immediately greeted by the sound of guns clicking. I was tilting my head towards the entrance, remembering where exactly the door was. I heard a gasp, then the sound of teeth clenching against each other, and another sound of a gun clicking into place.

"Lauren…" That voice, even though it wasn't addressed to me but I could figure that voice out from anywhere in this world. It was Bella's voice, the voice that I've missed so much in these long, painful hours.

I tried to call out her name, but I couldn't. Then I heard a gunshot, and I couldn't help but scream. I didn't know who started it, but I was afraid that it was aimed towards Bella. But then I heard a voice, a gruff, manly voice that told Lauren to stand out. Then I heard Bella chuckle, despite being in a situation that she and I both didn't like.

"Jacob, go to Alice and untie her." Bella demanded, and immediately I heard movement coming towards me. Then I felt a strong, large hand reaching over to me. Soon enough, I could see again. I looked over to the boy…no **man** that was untying me. Wait, I saw him before…at school. He was Bella's bodyguard, and his name was Jacob. He looked up at me, and smiled. I couldn't help but returned the smile after he took the cloth off of around my mouth.

That was all that I could do, not when Lauren made a lunge at Bella when I had looked up at her. The other man didn't do anything, he just stood there and watched as Bella threw in a good punch into Lauren's face, using the back of her gun that she was holding. Why did Jacob take my blindfold off at the sight that I didn't want to see? I closed my eyes and turned my head away, refusing to see any of this bloodshed going on. I've already seen enough blood in my life, or in the past several hours. At least I was saved now. At least Bella had come for me. At least I'd get to be together with her, and I swore to myself that I would never, ever going to give up on trying to get her attention back. She was my star, and the Moon couldn't really live without its star.

* * *

_A/N: Last line is a bit corny, I'm sorry._

_And I'm sorry for the previous chapter, about the child being killed. But really, that is exactly what would happen in real life, so I don't know to whether except THAT review or not, guess I'm neutral here. Even if you don't know shit, you'd still die because you're that part of that family that someone wants to wipe out. American films and dramas have it so easy, not killing them, really. But if you start watching Asian dramas, you'd see how cruel they'd make it to be, and that is how cruel life is. You'd just have to believe in the after life, and once again I believe in nothing so it doesn't really matter haha._

_Anyway, thank you for reading and reviewing. =]  
_


	23. Still Learning

**Still Learning**

We were moving in such a fast pace that I didn't even think that we were walking anymore. Once we had searched all of the rooms from level two, we couldn't find Alice in it. I was growing impatient then, and frustrated at the same time. We made our way up to the third level, and Felix dispatched every single one of the guards from up here. I helped of course, but he just wouldn't let me. I didn't know what his problem was, but at least he wasn't wasting time. We went in a few rooms, and landed on the one room that was dim litted. This room was different than the rest, so I figured that they would put Alice here.

Everything changed when Felix went to tear the curtain off. One glance over to where the bed was, and Alice was there being all tied up without the ability to see, and speak. I had turned my gaze back then, back at Lauren who was backing towards the opposite side of the wall in fear. I had smirked at the sight, because she should be feeling fear at this moment. She had taken the one thing that had made me feel like I was actually living away, and tortured her no less. At least there was no blood on Alice, or else I'd be losing my control most definitely.

Control, I know that I was lacking somewhere among all of my skills. I was lacking control of my temper, I know that having a hot temper wouldn't do me any good but really, I wouldn't care if I was to kill Lauren now if my temper had taken over. I took a step forward, and Lauren quickly held her gun up at me. I stopped and raised an eyebrow at her. It looked like we were communicating through our eyes, and I was liking the idea of that because I hated her voice. Her eyes shown fear and they were asking for my forgiveness, while mine were showing hatred and pain of the sight that she had gotten Alice in. Then she pressed the trigger, and the bullet was flying swiftly towards my direction. I wasn't quick to move, but at least her hands were shaky and she couldn't really aim. The bullet went past my shoulder, my tearing the flesh off in its path. I showed no sign of pain though, because the pain of seeing Alice being all tied up like that was more painful than this physical pain.

I turned to look at my shoulder, and turned my eyes back at Lauren when she was making a lunge at me. Was she serious? She threw in a punch, and I only needed to sidestep it and swung the hand that was holding the gun, and hit her face with the back of it. I didn't deliver a hard blow though, because I was thinking of killing her slowly and painfully. She staggered back, but came back quickly. She swung her foor at my side, and I caught it with less difficulty. I gripped at her ankle, and tightening it only a second later. Her bone was slowly crushing underneath my palm, and she shrieked. I stepped back, and with the strengtht that I had, heaved her up and threw her through the wall next to the busted door. I wasn't really thinking of sending her _through_ it though, but her head pierced the wall and broke it anyway. Well, the sight before me was amusing.

I moved over to Felix and nudged him on the rips playfully, and he looked at me with amusement playing in his dark green eyes. "What does that sight remind you of?" I asked comically. I heard movement from behind me, and soon enough Jacob joined beside Felix. He took one look, and started laughing.

"Permission to speak." Jacob said after stilling his laughter. I looked over at him, shooting a 'Are you kidding?' look, and rolled my eyes at him.

"Jake, we're basically friends. Friend doesn't ask another friend if they're allow to speak up." Jacob grinned at that, and I chuckled. He looked like a puppy someone, if anyone would look really closely at him in some odd moments.

"Well, Miss Swan, I think Lauren looks like a donkey with a very bad looking ass." Felix said, amused but he was controlling his laughter. Of couse, he was all professional. He had been working for Charlie for quite some time now after all.

"You've got half of the picture that I am imagining. What about you Jake?" I asked, turning my attention to him. I heard a groan from the wall, and Lauren began to struggle. She was wiggling her butt, and it was just a disgusting sight. I mean, sure her head was stuck inside the wall, but to wiggling her butt thinking that she might get out? I didn't think that she would be that dumb. Did she think that her butt was stuck?

"A pig with no tail." He said proudly, and I bursted out laughing at that. He had this goofy grin on his place, and it gotten me to laugh harder. I wasn't sure who else would be up on this level, but I bet that everyone could hear my laughter throughout the house if it was to be silent. I heard movement again from behind me, and I know who it was, but I was too busy laughing to actually turn and smile at her.

"What's so fu—" Alice's voice broke off, and I glanced over at her with my arms clutching on my sides. She was biting her lips, but the corner of her lips curled up in a smile. She was biting back her laughter as well. Why wouldn't anyone else laugh? I mean, this wasn't really a professional job. If killing someone a professional job, then I should get paid. Well, we weren't in an _actual_ mission assigned to us by the boss, but it didn't matter.

"So, Bella, what does she remind you of?" Jacob asked, and I couldn't help but smile. He was the only bodyguard that could call me that, had the gut to call me that. Well, I didn't mind anyone calling me by my name, because Miss Bella sounded old. I was too young to be classified as old. I didn't even want to think about growing old anyway.

"She reminded of that ugly purple dinosaur named Dorothy that always tried to shake her ass but failed each time." I heard Jacob bellowed out a laugh, and I tried hard not to laugh as Lauren tried to get her head out again. "This time, this ugly purple dinosaur lost her head." I finished and joined Jacob in his laughter.

"Fucking shut up! My head is actually stuck in this shitty wall!" Lauren bellowed out, though it sounded rather deep because of the wall. That only got us to laugh harder.

"Maybe we should pull her out?" Felix suggested, and I waved my hand off.

"No, no. Leave her like that. She can learn to get her head out of a very difficult situation." I said in amusement, and he – for the first time – chuckled. I grinned. If I could use my brain and punched the rest of the wall just to get my head out, then I was sure that Lauren could to if her brain wasn't that small.

After a short moment I was no longer interested in watching Lauren struggle to get out. I turned my head over to Alice, and she was giggling silently. I smiled at the sight of her actually laughing for the first time…well the first time that I've left her. Well, it was the first time that I laughed after I've left her as well. But really, I was glad that she was okay and Lauren hadn't done anything to her. Without saying anything, and without even knowing what my hand was actually doing before I felt her warm hand under mine. I think my hand had a mind of its own. It just – literally – reached out towards Alice's hand and took it under its palm. Alice – probably surprised at my touch – turned to me with a confused, but more of a surprise look. That look didn't last, however, when it was replaced by a smile that had literally lit up my world.

"You came." It was all that had left her lips, when Jacob and Felix stopped laughing. They mumbled something though, because I wasn't really paying attention to them. Then I heard them moving somewhere, and finally I heard Lauren's clear voice cursing at them. Her voice grew faint, so I could only guess that they had dragged her out of the room.

"I can't leave you here with them. I have to come." I answered, although by the look in her eyes I know that it wasn't what she was wanting to hear. I sighed and shook my head lightly, squeezing her hand as I went. "I can't let them have you, not when it was my fault that they had you in the first place. I shouldn't have cut all contact with you." I looked down then, ashamed of what I had did to her. She was probably angry at me, but I didn't mind. As long as she was safe, that was all it mattered.

"You didn't." She murmured, and I looked up at her, because her voice was so close to a whisper. "You had two people watching over me. You came here straight away, so I could only guess that he survived. I have to thank him for that. Lord knows how long I'd be stuck in here."

I bit down at my bottom lip. Kurt did survive, but only long enough to come back and tell me what was going on. I know it would hurt Alice to know this, but she needed to know the truth. "Kurt…He died this morning." I said, my voice was so low that I didn't know if Alice had heard it. Well, somehow she did because her eyes widened, and I looked down on the ground again. I saw the guilt that was slowly building up in her eyes, and I didn't really want to see it. It wasn't her guilt to feel, it was _mine._

"Bella…" She voiced out softly, and I shook my head.

"No, it's not your fault, it's mine. I'm the cause for their death." I quickly said, interrupting her from trying to finish her sentence.

I heard she sighed, and soon after her other hand was below my chin, lifting my head up so she could meet my eyes. Our eyes stayed locking into each others, and we didn't move until I quickly turned away, letting a couple of tears to roll down my face. Yes, I was showing my weakest side to Alice. If it was anyone else though, I know that I would have held back. With Alice, I had no control over anything. I had no control over my emotions. I had no control over my life; only because Alice was my life the moment that I met her. She was everything that was good in my life. I didn't know how I could let her go like I did, but I was glad that I got her back now. She was going to be safe with me. She was going to be safe with me around, not with me not around her. Fuck Jessica. Fuck her to hell, and back. I shouldn't have let her words reached me like that. I shouldn't have let her words _control_ me like that.

"No one is to be blamed for their death. They're safe up there now, and happy. I bet that they're looking down on us right now. So don't you dare blaming this on yourself, alright?" She offered me a smile, a half smile as her fingers began to stroke the side of my cheek. All of the guilt left me straight away upon that simple and light touch. She stopped though, and pulled away, and the guilt came crushing back. I sighed then, letting the guilt coming back because I didn't want to use Alice in such a selfish way.

"Alright, I won't blame myself or anyone. I'll just blame God." I muttered and she puffed. I know that she wasn't really that religious, but she did believe in God.

"Maybe you can blame fate." She frowned and pulled her hand away from me, almost reluctantly. I didn't know what I just did, but my hand reacted to the loss touch, and it instantly reached out for her without my consent. She saw it coming though, because she jerked her hand away before my hand could touch her.

I pouted a little, and pulled my hand back to my side forcefully and forced it to stay here. "Really? Can I really blame fate for letting me meet you?" I asked, arching my eyebrow as her though I know that my eyes were twinkling playfully. She rolled her eyes at me, and hit my arm playfully.

"That's not what I meant!" She stuck her tongue out, and turned on her heels and started to walk out. That was when all of my training kicked in, and I grabbed her arm and pulled her gently back to my side.

"It hasn't died down yet, so stay behind me." I said as I stepped out in front of her. She nodded and stayed close to me, or having her hands clasping on the side of my arms when I moved. I had no objection to that. As long as I could feel her, then I know that she was safe.

"I'm sorry for getting myself into trouble." She whispered, loud enough for me to hear as we slowly made our way down the corridors and towards the stairs.

"Blame fate." I responded with a small smirk, and she hit my arm again but only lightly. I chuckled quietly, and turned to look at her. She was smiling, and it took all of my control to turn away from her. We were still in danger after all, and I wanted to get us out of here alive and in one piece. Not alive and in a million pieces, that wouldn't work at all, and I couldn't stand to see Alice in that state anymore. Well, they were having one hell of a party down there, and I wasn't sure if it would be safe to stay in this house anymore. Hopefully, Charlie was controlling the 'party' because I wouldn't want to see him in a bloody situation either.

* * *

_A/N: I went to see Nine today! And then my family took me and aunt and cousin to well...a Chinese restaurant that we pretty go there every time to celebrate my birthday. At least I ordered a meal that got them to ask for more. Or I ask for more because I love tofu. I was literally singing the milkshake song haha._

_Anyway, Charlie comes out as a victor! Yep, way to kill a fanfic! ;D _

_Thank you for reading and reviewing. =]  
_


	24. Old Friend

Charlie's POV

**Old Friend**

I couldn't believe that I was fighting one of my oldest friends. I understood why he hated me, but that was no reason for dragging an innocent girl into our family war. Bernard Mallory, my old school friend and my old partner in crime. Well, I couldn't even think about one day that I and he would be enemies. It felt just like yesterday that we were practicing our combat skills, but now we were trying to kill each other. Bernard's team lacked morality, and I know Bernard in and out. I didn't know what lies that Herald Stanley had been feeding him, but I wouldn't have Bernard to walk down the path of death. He was my dearest friend, and I didn't want to lose him, even though I've killed quite a lot of his men already. Surviving in this house was hard. Okay, I lied there. It wasn't hard; it was the not killing part that was hard. I didn't want to kill anyone to be honest, I just wanted to sit down with Bernard and talk through this. I didn't want to fight him, but because Alice was important to Bella, I had to help her.

I had already moved to the deepest part of the house, where Bernard was. My men had already killed all of his men, and it didn't look like he was having anyone to come to his rescue. Demitri was going to kill him, but I stopped him before he did. Then again, I stopped him too late. Bernard was already shot him, and because of Demitri's flexibility, he managed to dodge it but still got the bullet pierced through the penetrable part of his shoulder. I know Bernard; he had never met a shot, not ever. I also know that Demitri would only last two bullets, and the rest would be history.

I looked over to Bernard with pity in my eyes. "Bernard, let's just stop all of this bullshit. I want my friend back. Whatever that Herald told you, and continuing to tell you aren't true. You're my friend; he's just someone that we meet in the Academy." I tried to reason with him, but it didn't really look like he would take it. I still need to try anyway.

"You backstabbed me! If it wasn't for you, then I'd be promoted to the top! Because of you, I couldn't even get in the Top Five!" He barked his words at me, and I sighed. I've heard this tone before, so it was easy to deal with it because I've experienced a lot of it.

"I didn't backstab you, Bernard. You know I would never do that." I said softly, hoping that he would just believe me. I wasn't that kind of man that would backstab my friend. Why backstab when I could physically hurt them?

"Then why are you their Number One Agent and I'm still stuck at Number Twelve?! Tell me bitch!" He bellowed, and I sighed, again. I know that he had a temper, but I didn't remember that it only gotten worse.

"It takes a lot of practices. Practices that would kill you, but I know you. I know that you can make through all the hardships to get to the top. Why aren't you doing that? Why must we fight Bernard?" I asked, and I saw him faltered a bit. It was a good sign, even if I didn't know how long it would last for.

"Because if I get rid of you, I could get to the top." He muttered, and I heard every single word of it. No, he wouldn't get to the top; he would still be forever at number twelve. Herald was third, and I know that after I died he would do anything in his power to be at the top. He would kill anyone that would even try to take that spot from him. He knows that he couldn't kill me, because I was too strong for him. So this was why he used Bernard against me.

"You're doing Herald a favor, old friend. I didn't think that you would do anyone a favor of killing your old companion. If I died, he would kill you too so he could be at the top. You know how sly he is." Once again, I saw him faltered. This might actually just work. I was all about peace and what's not. And I actually wanted to get my friend back. Thanked for Bella and her trouble, I had the chance to do so.

"I…I don't know anymore." He said after a long pause, and hung his head as he lowered his gun by his side. I didn't dare to move, and no one dare to move either. He looked so lost that it pained me because I couldn't help him. I could only show him the right path, and it was his decision to whether go to the right or the wrong path.

We just stood there in silent, until I heard screaming and glass shattering that I turned to look over my shoulder. The noise maker came into view, and it was his daughter being heaved up on Jacob's shoulder, screaming at him to let her down. Jacob, on the other hand, was quite enjoying himself. I smirked at the sight, it was amusing and comical. Felix and Jacob stopped on their track when their eyes widened. Jacob's lost his grip on Lauren, so she set herself free and kicked him in the knee. He groaned out in pain, and cradled his knee as she made a run to her father. I stepped aside, letting her reunite with her father. I wondered where Bella was though, and Alice. They'd soon be here though, because the whole place was quiet and there was no sign of danger, except for Lauren and Bernard of course.

I turned to look at the two of them, and watched as they exchanged to each other.

"Why are you down here? And why is your head cover in dust?" Bernard asked, and I tried to hide my chuckle. I could only guess that Bella had shove Lauren's head in a wall, something like that because that was just her. Lauren had it easy this time, so that must mean that Alice was in one piece when Bella gotten to her.

"I lost, and I got my head stuck in the wall. Before you ask, Bella got me in there." Lauren answered with the biggest frown I've ever seen. I didn't know that a girl could pull that off, now I did.

"I told you to keep on training when you were little!" Bernard scolded at his daughter, and I took this opportunity to laugh, or that I couldn't hold it in anymore. He turned sharply to me, and glowered at me. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Your daughter is just like you." I answered with an amused grin. He shot me a glare and then chuckled.

"You are right. I guess this whole thing is just a misunderstanding between us. What do you say, a truce?" He asked as he approached me with his hand outstretched. I looked at him, studying his features if his proposal was real. He mimicked my action. "Don't you trust me, Charlie Swan?"

He would never call me that if he was serious. So I smiled, and took a step forward before taking his hand in mine. "I do trust you. We can call this a truce, and fix our friendship." I said with a smile. He returned the smile, and nodded before we both pulled our hands back.

"What? Hey! You promised that Alice would be mine!" Lauren shouted, and Bernard turned and frowned at his own daughter.

"You can't force someone to love you, Lauren." He said sternly, and I grinned. That was true. I know that if Renee didn't love me, then she would divorce me ages ago – with me not being at home for as long as she wanted.

"B-but…." Lauren stuttered, and the folded her arms with a pout. Bernard and I chuckled at the sight, and that was when that Alice and Bella decided to turn up.

When I turned to look at them, I must admit that they looked quite good together. Alice was clinging onto Bella's arm, and Bella didn't make it seem like she was bothered by it. In fact, she looked very happy at that. It was as if they were in love, and I didn't have any objection if Bella wanted to have a relationship with this girl. Bella had never gone out of her way to save someone, no less be with someone. They stopped just a few good meters from where we were, and looked over at us with confused faces. I started to chuckle, and gestured for them to come, in which they did.

"Dad…what the hell?" Bella exclaimed as soon as she got over. I just grinned, and put a hand on Bernard's shoulder. He, too, put a hand on my shoulder and we both shared the most stupidest grin ever in history.

"I got my old friend back Bells, aren't you happy for me?" I asked her, and she frowned.

"Well, your _old friend _kidnapped Alice! And you're here being all friendly with him?" She said, and her gun immediately rose at Bernard. I let my hand fell from Bernard's lap as my eyes widened. Then I looked at her in disapproval, and she seemed to lower her gun, just a little.

"Bella, put that gun down." I demanded her, and I wasn't using my authority tone. I was using my father tone, in which I barely use it when I was around her. She was always a good daughter, listening to me whenever I would ask her to do one thing.

"But dad! What if they're tricking you?" She asked desperately and I sighed. I've told her everything about Bernard and I, and of course I told her about Herald as well. Plus, I never did give her the chance to go to a public school, so she really had any close bond with anyone beside Alice right now.

"I know Bernard, Bella, he's not trick me." I said sternly, and she sighed, completely lowering her gun.

"Your dad is right, Isabella. I am not going to be hurting your family for much longer." Bernard said, calling her by her full name. This wouldn't be good. I saw Bella cringed her at full name, and her gun immediately came back up, although she pointed her gun at the manly part of him.

"You dare call me that one more time, you won't be able to use your dick anymore. Be it to pee or anything that related to erotic activities, your dick will be long gone if you call me Isabella again." She spat venomously, and I felt Bernard shuddered in fear. If it was me, I would shudder to. Bella always had that venomous tone in her when she was deadly serious, especially when she was threatening to kill a part of your body that was very important to you.

"Okay, okay. I will call you Bella now." Bernard said quickly, his hands raised up in defense. I didn't say anything, well the men didn't even say anything – probably imagining about the pain of their manly parts being killed.

Bella lowered her gun with a devilish smirk. "Good. Can I kill your daughter now?" She asked, and I could hear her playful tone. Bernard didn't, so he tensed beside me while gritting his teeth.

"Don't. You. Dare." He spoke, emphasizing each word into a sentence. It was then that I burst out laughing, and Bella joined in. Jacob joined in soon after, and it seemed like Bernard understood the joke as he was chuckling beside me. Lauren was growling however, and Alice was giggling beside Bella.

Well, even though today was full of bloodshed and chaos, we all came out alive. Sort of, I soon found out that Jacob had killed Lauren's little cousin. I was disappointed in him, so he was punished. He wasn't going to be going to be in any assignment for three months, and I know how much he loved that, but he made a mistake and he had to learn from it. We all did.

* * *

_A/N: I could have posted this chapter up faster if I wasn't busy laughing my ass off. I ain't going to tell you why, because that would be totally unfair for my little cousin. At least she got the whole family to laugh at her. Oh that was such a good laugh._

_And now, we all know that Stanley family is the culprit! Muahahaha. What will be of Lauren now? Ooooh, I don't even know. XD_

_Thanks for reading and reviewing. =]  
_


	25. Future Love

**Future Love**

Everything was back to normal. Well, as normal as I'd like it to be. Alice was lively again, and no one questioned her why she was so down before. No one even questioned me, not when I was always with her. If she wasn't at my place, then I would be over at hers. She had questioned about this, and all I had said was that I wanted to protect her with my own hands. She only smiled then, and nodded her head in acceptance to my explanation. Well, in my opinion I think that she was more than happy to even think about why I was around her almost 24/7. I hated the feeling of her not being safe whenever I wasn't around her. It wasn't like I would just join her in the bathroom, I wasn't that kind of a person. I respected others privacy, really I was raised to be a better person. People were starting to call us 'Newly Weds Couple', and I was beginning to really hate that title. It wasn't like I would mind being together _together_ with Alice. It was the fact that I didn't know if she felt the same way about me. She thought that the title was funny, and cute in some way. For me, the title was just as annoying as the looks that Jessica had been giving me.

Me and Alice were in my room at the moment. I was 'busy' working on my laptop while she stuck her head in the Fashion Magazine that I had specifcally ordered for her. Okay, this issue hadn't even been published yet, so I guess she was quite happy with it when I presented it to her. Actually, she was beyond happy, one of the reasons why she had her face glued on every pages of the magazine. The work that I had been doing on the laptop was just chatting to Lauren – pretty much threatening her if she was to even think about siding up with Jessica to get to me and Alice again. Me and Lauren were on a good term now, but that was when Jessica wasn't actually there. When Jessica was there now, it was different and I didn't really care. I didn't need Lauren or Jessica with me, or even both. I only needed one person with me, and she was sprawled on my bed on her stomach, reading the Fashion Magazine.

"Hey, Bella?" She called out to be softly, and I immediately lifted my head up from the laptop.

"Yes, Alice?" I asked curiously. She lifted her head up from the magazine and looked over at me. Our eyes were locked for a moment and she smiled. It seemed to be a nervous smile, but it didn't look like she was showing it. Perhaps she was trying to hide it, but being the daughter of Charlie Swan, I could see through it.

"Umm…I have this dress that I have been working on…And…" She paused at that, and I raised an eyebrow at her. If she was working on a dress, it might have been for Rosalie because I found out that Rosalie was her model for all sort of clothes that Alice had made.

"Carry on." I urged her gently, and turned my body around fully so that she had all of my attention. She turned her head away from me, and I could see that her cheeks were flushing in a nice shade of pink. She couldn't stop shifting from side to side though, and the sight was just beyond adorable. She had never been this nervous before.

"I was wondering if…you…umm…want…would want to be my…model?" She lowered her head and spoke so low that I couldn't really hear her last word. Did she just ask me to be her motel? That couldn't be it. It wouldn't even make sense if she was making a dress, and wanted me to be a motel for…this dress. A matching dress and a matching motel? Now that was comical.

"Motel?" I asked, just to be sure that I had heard right. She giggled a little and shook her head.

"No, no. A model. How did you get motel out of model?" She asked as she turned to me, and I chuckled a little with a shrug of my shoulders.

"I don't know. I barely heard you when you said model, so I thought that you said motel. That wouldn't make any sense if I was to be a motel to the dress that you're making. That would be so…" I paused then, struggling with the next word that I wanted to get out.

"Strange?" She offered with an amused grin. I smiled and nodded at her. Even if that wasn't the word that I was looking for, it was close enough.

"Yea, very strange." I replied, and turned back to my laptop. Lauren had bombarded me with messages, and they were all related to Alice. I hadn't really replied to her for the past nearly twenty minutes anyway, and she had correctly assumed that I was paying Alice my full attention. That smart bitch. If she hadn't really gotten to my bad side from the beginning, I know that we could become such a great friends – minus the fights that we might be getting our asses in with each other.

"So…would you? I mean…you don't have to say yes if you don't want to. I thought that I'd ask since Rosalie wouldn't look good in this piece." She finished her rambling, even though I know that she was hiding something else as well.

I turned to her, and smiled before standing up from my chair. I didn't even bother replying to Lauren, only because there was nothing to say. "Of course I'd love to be your model. Why would I say no?" I asked before chuckling. She blushed even more as I came and joined her on my bed. I glanced down at the page that she was looking at, and raised an eyebrow. "You're not going to have me wear that dress that is that short? And so pink, aren't you?" Even if I wore miniskirts, I couldn't wear something that was even shorter than a miniskirt. And I dispised the color pink because it was just too girly.

She giggled and shook her head lighty. "Of course not. This is a simple, flowing elegant dress and it will not be pink." She said with a nod, and I released a sigh of relief. She giggled again at that, and I turned my head half way over to the screen on my laptop. Alice didn't say anything after that, since she went back to reading her magazine. There was this feeling in the air though, that Alice was wanting to tell me something but she chose not to.

"Is there something you want to say?" I prodded, and I saw her head jerked up from her magazine from the corner of my head. I pretended that I wasn't really giving her the attention. I pretended that I was going back to presume on my work, but really I was just giving Lauren half of the attention that she wanted.

_Lauren: Jeez Swan, are you screwing her or something?_

That was her last message, and I was trying to keep myself calm so that my face wasn't beet red. That would destroy the whole purpose of pretending to work when Alice would notice it.

_Bella: Shut it. I'm not screwing her. I don't even know why I'm talking to you at this moment._

And that was when Alice decided to speak.

"About what I said in class before the whole kidnapping thing." She started.

I squeezed my eyes shut, replaying the event and winced at the memory. I brought a hand up to my head and started massaging my temples. Really, the memory was hurting me. The words that she had told me in Art class before all of that had happened. It truly did hurt me. I was dangerous, and Jasper wasn't. Of course, I remembered every single word that she had said. The chance had long gone, I didn't expect to have it back. She messed up one time, and I was the one to mess it up for the second time. I still think that it wasn't really safe for her to be involving in my family, but it would make me feel better if she was beside me rather than with anyone else that couldn't protect her.

She seemed to notice my distress, because the next thing I felt was her hand on my cheek. I sighed softly in content, and opened my eyes as I turned to look at her. She looked down at me, and smiled in reassurance as if she was saying I was the one to listen, and not to think about anything else but listen. I returned the smile, even though it was small and it didn't quite reach my eyes.

"I know I said Jasper would give me the love that I've been seeking for. The truth is, he will never, ever give me something that I know I want it from someone else. I love him, Bella, but only as my friend. You should know that I love you as well, more than a best friend. On the night that you found me…in your room…" She trailed off when she felt me tensed. Of course, that was the worse night ever of my life. I've made a mistake of not going to look for her soon. I've made a mistake to stray downstairs to figure out why Jessica was guarding the place. If there was anyone to blame, it was me.

"Alice…I don't deserve your love…" I ashamedly whisper and looked down at my lap. She didn't have any of it though, not when she lifted my head up and looked into my eyes with a disapproval.

"Isabella Marie Swan." She said sternly, and I cringed at my full name. She was serious, and I guess I should just shut up now. "I'm the one that don't deserve you. So if we both don't deserve each other, why are we here?"

She had a good point, and I actually didn't know what to say. I just looked at her, finding it hard to even think of an answer. There was no answer to that question, except that we were both being rather stubborn about it. She sighed then, and released my face. I missed her touch instantly. She walked back towards the bed, and I watched as she sat down on it with a sigh.

"You might or might not feel this way about me, Bella, but I want to get this out before I might explode from all these rollercoster emotions." She looked up at me then, and her eyes told me everything. She loved me. She was in love with me. I could tell how deeply she had fallen for me, and my eyes welled up at the sight. However, this wasn't going to be perfect. There would always be obstacles, and Alice didn't deserve to be in between those, not when she deserved perfection.

"I'm in love you, Isabella Marie Swan. This may sound a little cheesy, but I fell in love with you the moment I saw you. You don't have to return my feelings, but I know this might be a bit awkward afterward." She quickly said the last sentence, and I couldn't help but chuckle. I wonder how it would be awkward, not when I felt the same way about her.

Now I had an idea; an idea that I didn't even want to carry out. I could just play dumb and tell her that I was cool with that, and I only loved her as a friend. Or I could just tell her that I feel the same way, and we could just be a couple that everyone thought that we were. I think I wanted to go with the first option, because it would be of a surprise when I'd surprise her with my confession. I wouldn't be leading her on, not when I had my eyes on no one but her. She should know that by now, especially when I did go to the tiger's den just to save her.

Alice looked away from me with her bottom lip tugged between her teeth. Once again, the sight was just too adorable. I stood up and went over, and yet she didn't even turn her head to look at me. I knelt down, and took her hand in mine. "Alice?" All I got was a nod. I sighed, and before I could even start to speak she beat me into it.

"It's okay, Bella. I know that you don't feel the same way. Like I said, it's going to be awkward afterward." She quickly said and I chuckled again. This time, it was loud enough for her to turn and look at me.

"Silly Alice." I grinned up at her, and she seemed to be confused. I think my plan of romanticizing her was working, this was just the first step. "How about you give me time? I promise that you won't be disappointed by my answer." I lifted her hand up to my lips, and placed a soft kiss at the back of her hand before winking playfully at her.

I let go of her hand afterward, and walked over to my chair. Once I was seated, I turned to look at her. She still was sitting there, with a shock and surprise expressions mixed into one. I silently chuckled at the way she was looking down at the hand I had kissed. After a few more minutes of just watching her like that, I saw the corner of her lips twitched into a smile. I turned away from her when she made a movement. There were more messages from Lauren, and they were still coming mind you. I didn't pay any attention to the previous. Not when the last message got me to smile, just a little. She finally understood that she didn't have the chance with Alice, not that she was hoping though. She only had interested in Alice because she wanted to pissed me off. She succeeded at that, the little bitch.

_Lauren: You know, Swan. You should just ask her on a date. Your future might look bright if you and her start dating. And by that, I mean you'd be more happier than you are now._

That wouldn't be it. She was wrong about the last part. I would be even more happy that Alice was safe in my arms. I didn't care if I actually would have her for real, and I know that she'd want me too but really, I was just prolonging this for the future. I probably should start working on that plan when I wasn't around her. I might get little sleep when I'd be carrying this plan out.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for not having Alice and Bella together as a couple. They'd soon will be, don't worry. Just need to think of a good way first. And put in some more drama. I just love drama. ;]_

_Thanks for reading and reviewing. =]  
_


	26. Plan B

Jessica's POV

**Plan B**

I thought that Lauren and her dad had taken care of Alice. I know that if they did, then the two Swan and Mallory families would be at each other neck. I also know that my dad wouldn't even give Mr Mallory some help, because that would be no point to. I know where dad was thriving for, and I fully supported because…well he was my dad. I was only in this plan of his just to help him, and befriending with Lauren was the best idea that I ever had. And when Isabella Swan decided to go to a public school, much less to Beverly Hills High, it was just too easy. Dad didn't tell me what to do, not when I was the one that was contributing my ideas to hi so he could approve of them. He approved of all of my ideas – that I know of – but I just had to tell him about it. I had no problem with that, but I just hated the fact that most of my ideas seemed to pop out in the last minute.

I made Bella think that I was interested in her. I made Bella think that I wasn't all for Lauren's action. I made Bella think of the things that she thought that it was all Lauren's doing, but really it was all my doing. She wasn't the only one that had two assistant watching over Alice. I know after that incident, Alice would be in her watch 24/7. I had another assistant of mine to watch the two, including Alice. So it wasn't really that hard when he reported back to me that Alice was going to go for a trip, and the other two assistant had to follow. I had pretended to tell Lauren this, thinking that she knew. She didn't, and she told me about her plan before going off to carry it out. All of that time, I was sitting in my room waiting for the outcome. I was disappointed at the outcome to say the least, because they were supposed to be killing each other, not making amends.

Dad found out soon enough, and was fuming as he paced around his study when I went to see him. He didn't say much; just that he kept saying that he failed over and over. We didn't fail. I know that I could make this work, as long as he would just help me to carry my plan out. So if Plan A had failed, we always had Plan B. I know that they might be expecting us to come out, and I couldn't say that they were wrong in suspecting us. We were coming, this Stanley family wanted to be at the top, not somewhere in the middle. My dad should be in the freaking top, especially when I was by his side. I couldn't be his sidekick, because I wasn't strong and fast enough to face against anyone that was even a tad weaker than Lauren. Yeah, I was that weak. Mom had told me that I couldn't handle physical injuries, but I sustained the pain enough. Dad had a special martial artist trainer to train me, the kind of training that would give me little pain. That was the reason why I was stronger than average people, but that was only it. I could defend against average people, but not the agency people.

Everything had gone back to normal at school. Bella and Alice looked to be growing closer and closer, and they had already gained a title. They were inseparable, and no one seemed to care about it. I did care about it, Bella and Alice had ruined my dad's chance of getting to the top. The Mallory wouldn't stand a chance against my dad, and really we could have taken care of them ages ago. Oh well, we had to go from loop to loop to get to where we wanted to be at now. I know that Charlie Swan was at the top, but there was something that he was lacking; _intelligence._ Bernard Mallory had no brain, and Lauren only had some intelligent in her because of me. The Stanley's secret weapon was me, because I gathered all the data that people might think that they weren't useful, and use that against them. My dad and all of his men may be strong, but we need a brain to actually win this pathetic battle. So I had a plan, and I know that dad would approve of it before hearing it. I just needed to get to him first, and all would be over soon enough.

The sound of my ringtone distracted me from my thought, and I went to retrieve it with an annoyed grunt. Lauren, who else would be calling me? I had friends, but most of them prefer to text rather than call. Lauren preferred to call, and I didn't even know why she was just wasting her money on a conversation that wasn't even worth mentioning. "Hi Lauren." I answered softly, hiding my annoyed tone as best as I could.

"Hey Jess. What's up?" She replied on the other end too enthusiastically, and I rolled my eyes at her tone.

_Just thinking about how to get rid of your and Bella's family, and you?_ Yeah, I should just tell her that. "Not much, just sitting here bored. What about you?" I asked, and I heard her chuckle from the other end.

"The same, except I just found another way to get Bella to notice you." She said with mischief. I raised an eyebrow at that. She and Bella were on an OK term anyway, so maybe I should just start relying on Lauren to get me a little bit of information about her. All I know that Alice was her weakness, and also her utmost strongest point.

"Enlighten me." I urged softly. If she was to see me now, she would probably think that I was smiling in happiness. In fact, I was just smirking for the fact that I could learn about Bella more than possible. This was just the perfect chance, even if this chance was to go my second plan could still work.

"We're setting up a movie night at her place, she wants to make amends to all of us." She said before pausing, possibly waiting for me to say something.

"She wants me to come?" I asked, making my voice as nervous as possible. For all that I know, both Lauren and Bella thought that I was interested in Bella. Yea right, I wasn't interested in her. I was merely interested in the fact that I could get rid of her family so that my family could be at the top of the business chain.

"Yea, she told me to ask you if you'd want to come." Lauren answered, and she sounded like she was hiding something. Well, in my and Lauren's relationship, I was the stupid one. I didn't really care though, it would make her less suspicious at me.

"Oh, really? What time?" I pretended to squeal, and that worked because I heard her chuckling from the other side.

"Next Friday at 7:00PM. She wants us to have dinner together too it seems." She mused and I giggled. I know what I was feeling, and it was nothing more than a feeling of despisal.

"Alright, I'll be there." I said with a smirk that I know she could see.

"Great, I'll see you at school on Monday." She and I shared our farewells, before hanging up the phone. A moment later, dad knocked and I ushered him in. Because Lauren called me on my mobile, he couldn't listen to our conversation. But knowing him, he was like any kind of girls since he was that nosy, and he just loved to listen to gossip. I think God gave him the wrong gender. At least he wasn't gay, thank God for that, or else I wasn't going to be born.

"Lauren Mallory?" He asked in his gruff tone, and I nodded. "What does she want?"

"Well, she asked if I wanted to join her, Bella and Alice in this movie night on Friday." I began, and I saw his eyes lit up in amusement. I know what he was thinking, we did share the same brain…well it depended on the situation really.

"And what did you say?" He asked, completely cutting me off before I could carry on. I frowned at him, and he chuckled before voicing out his apology.

"I agreed to go, I already have a plan to get closer to our enemy before we eliminate them." I said with a tone that only my dad could be proud of. I rarely show this tone, the menacing tone that all of my relatives would disapprove of, except for my father.

"Want to fill me in?" Dad asked with a glint of excitement in his eyes. I was proud of what he had done for this family, and I couldn't blame him for being at the top. If I was in his shoes, I'd want to be at the top as well. Most people underestimate my capabilities, especially Bella. She didn't even get the chance to know me. Oh well, she was going to die soon so why bother thinking about her now?

"I'll get to know Bella. Find her most vulnerable point and keep it at that. We can't really attack the Mallory and Swan yet. We have to build ourselves a Unit that would overthrow them. We need to recruit those that are under us, and Aro Volturi. He seemed to be hating Charlie as well, but I wouldn't want to recruit him if I were you." I watched him as his face scrunched up in confusion. To him, Aro Volturi could have easily been on the top if he really did try. To me, Aro could only be at the top because of his two brothers, and their children Jane and Alec.

"Why?" He asked, and I sighed at his ignorant.

"Because, Dad," I emphasized his title, and he rolled his eyes at me. "Aro would overthrow us so easily. We need to get rid of our biggest threat first, and that's the Volturi family. Then we can work our way towards the Mallory and Swan. I'm sure that they'd be teaming up against us."

His mouth formed into a small O in realization, and it was my turn to roll my eyes at him. "So, now that you know my plan, can you please get out of my room since I have so much homework to do, and I need some peace."

"Alright. If you need any help tell me." He said as he stood up.

"Sure thing dad." I simply said with a nod of my head. He nodded and left the room.

When the door clicked shut behind him, I turned towards my empty bed and sighed. The movie night was going to be on Friday, and I had plenty of time to prepare myself for it. I know that I wouldn't be able to drag Bella away from Alice, not when Lauren was going to be in the same room. Well, I guess I'd have to make 'amend' around her, with Alice in the same room. It should be a funny sight to witness.

* * *

_A/N: I feel like this story is jumbled up because I only don't have Bella and Alice POV, I also have Charlie and Kurt and Jessica. Haha, I guess this is the way for me to get out the idea that popped in my head, that wouldn't suit if I write it in Alice or Bella POV. I'm sorry that this chapter is a little short...like nearly 2000 words short lol. But I hope you enjoy it. =]_

_Thanks for reading and reviewing. =]  
_


	27. Awkwardness

**Awkwardness**

It had been very long that Bella hadn't told me what was on her mind. I wanted to know, and I'd give anything to know what was going on in that brilliant head of hers. Each time I asked her what she was thinking about, she would just shake her head with a light chuckle. Rosalie even teased me about it, saying that she liked me but didn't really know how to say it. Okay, that was pretty lame, especially on Rosalie's part. I know that if Bella really did like me, she wouldn't be going around in circles and messing up with my head. Why was she doing this to me? Especially when I noticed that Rosalie had been disappearing with Bella during lunch as well. They were being so secretive about it. So secretive that when I tried to spy on them, it didn't even work. I guess I really should just wait, but my patient had it limits, and right now it was beyond the limit that I had set it on.

It was at the last minute that Bella decided to invite me over this evening. She was lucky that I didn't have anything better to do, so I agreed to come over for this little movie night. She informed me that Lauren and Jessica were going to be there, and I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable about it. Lauren had been on Bella's good term, but Jessica was a complete different story. Lauren appeared to be nice and she treated me as if begging for my forgiveness. I could only forgive her for kidnapping me, but it wasn't my place to forgive her for killing two of Bella's best bodyguards. I still felt that it was my fault because of their death, and Bella reassured me each time it wasn't. I succumbed to her words, but I know that I couldn't shake that small feeling of guilt off of my shoulders. I actually wanted to have a sign; a sign saying that the both of them had given me for unintentionally and unknowingly taking their lives.

So here I was, lying on Bella's bed while cuddling her oversized pillow. She was somewhere downstairs, and I couldn't really hear her giving orders to her maids because her house was that big. I buried my head deeper into her pillow, inhaling her scent. I think I might have become addicted with her scent, because I kept on sniffing the pillow like it was my drug. I bet I even might look a bit creepy. Oh scratch that, I did look creepy if I was to walk in and catch myself doing it. A small cough interrupted me, but I couldn't pull my nose away from the pillow. I opened my eyes and looked up into the most beautiful chocolate brown ones, and they were twinkling in amusement, I was sure of it.

"Hello creepy little pixie." She greeted me with a full teasing tone. I didn't really catch on with it at first though.

"Hello, Bel--" I caught myself when my brain suddenly kicked in. She just caught me from sniffing her pillow. And of course she had teasingly called me creepy. I felt my face heated up, and because of that I buried my whole face into her pillow to hide it. That didn't help, not when she started laughing at my miserable attempt.

"Bella!" I groaned out in embarrassment, and it was muffled by her pillow. She was still laughing at me, and I couldn't help but bury my head further into her pillow. I might as well just become a pillow. Then she stopped, although I could tell that she was forcing herself to stop.

"I should have recorded it on film!" She exclaimed cheekily, and I groaned again. She sure knew how to make me blush, even harder at that.

I pulled my face away from the pillow, and placed my chin on top of it with a pout. "You're so mean!" And with those words, my pout intensified.

Bella faltered a little, and I saw that she was hesitating into doing something. I didn't want to wait to know why she was being so _careful_ around me. It wasn't like I would break when she'd touch me. I actually yearned for her touch. The simple friendly touches didn't really do much, not when I wanted more from her. I may sound like a sexually frustrated woman, but trust me I hadn't reached that point yet. Only because I had other activities to keep myself from doing one improper activity that I normally wouldn't even think about. How could someone have that much effect on me? Was this how love supposed to feel like? The yearning? The loving gaze? Pretty much everything?

I saw a hand waving side to side from my face, and I blinked rapidly before looking up at Bella in confusion. She smiled, and I think I melted there. It was so easy for her to melt me whenever she'd smile, and I think she knew that too.

"Welcome back, daydreamer." She said with a teasing grin, and I pouted again. Yet, once again she faltered as she leaned her face in. I froze then, not knowing whether I should just lean in and claim her lips. I always wondered what her lips would feel like against my own. I know that her lips were soft, but just how soft were they exactly?

Her face was just a couple inches away from mine, and I could feel her breathing on my lips at the moment. Her scent was engulfing me, and my heart pounded in anticipation. Could time just speed up so that I could feel her lips on mine already? I didn't really want to make the first move, since I almost did the last time. I didn't want to get rejected again, but I know that she wouldn't do that to me. Her face was another inch closer to me, and I could actually feel her lips on mine. Just a little bit, and I would be wanting for more. Some lame miracle happened, and someone called out Bella's name, making her pulling away as fast as she could. Her maid, her goddamn maid was standing by the door with a flushed face.

_That's right! You should be embarrassed for interrupting her first kiss!_ I mentally shouted at her as I shot her a glare. She gulped at that, and quickly diverted her eyes back towards Bella. I puffed at that, and pushed the pillow aside. I began to straighten my clothes, while listening to their conversation.

"D-dinner will be r-ready soon." The maid stuttered and I bet it was because she had caught us in a compromise situation. Good, she could just go back down and spread the words that she had interrupted my kiss with _Miss Swan_.

"Are the guests here yet?" Bella asked, and I could tell that she was laughing from the inside. That girl, she was driving me crazy.

"Yes, they're at the lounge waiting for you." The maid answered, seeming to be gathering her composure. By then, I walked over to Bella and linked my arm with hers. She turned and looked down at me with a smile that screamed out _**Adoration**_. When I looked up at the maid, her face was flushed again.

"Alright, tell them that we'll be down there soon." Bella spoke, her eyes never leaving me since I could feel them at the back of my head. The maid nodded and left the room, leaving me and Bella alone once more. I turned to look up at her, and she still had that smile on her face. I raised my eyebrow at her, and her smile only seemed to widen more.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked, curious. Her smile turned into a grin, and her other hand came up to cup the side of my face. I felt the heat returning to my cheeks as her thumb absently stroked my cheek.

"You." She simply answered, and the blush on my face deepened.

"What about me?" I asked, my voice was quite low. I was curious to why she was looking at me with such adoration and love, and she hadn't even done anything about it yet! She truly was driving me insane.

"You're just too adorable." She murmured huskily, and I didn't know if it was possible to even blush harder. Once again, we were interrupted and the cough that I just heard, I know that it belonged to the only blonde haired bitch/kidnapper/psycho. I quickly pulled away from Bella, and strutted past Lauren at the doorway. I heard her chuckle, but I didn't look back. I was too embarrassed too.

I walked down the stairs and into the living room. I was instantly being greeted by Jessica, and I felt uncomfortable about it. I know that Jess had feelings for Bella, I also know that Bella acted like she didn't even care about her feelings, but I just didn't know why Bella would invite Jess over. She was the one that helped Lauren to put me in that hospital anyway. I know I wasn't the kind of girl to hold a grudge, but I would never forgive Jess for that. She had put my family in so much worried, that I had upset Esme without wanting to.

"Good evening, Alice." Jessica spoke in the mannerism that both Lauren and Bella had been raised up to. Did she have to use that type of manner around me?

"Evening, Jess." I greeted back, and I felt oddly out of place for being this formal. I know that my parents were a formal couple, but after so many time of hanging out with Emmett that I had forgotten what formal was to be like. Bella had never once been formal around me, and Lauren too. I had seen Bella being formal to all of her bodyguards and maids, except for Jacob. I hadn't seen Lauren being formal, but it wasn't like I wanted to see it.

"I hope that you don't mind me joining the night." She spoke softly, and offering me that soft smile that got me to shudder in disgust. Of course, I didn't show it because I didn't want her to read me, with the way her eyes were studying my reaction at this moment.

"No, not at all. Besides, Bella invited you, so that question really should be for Bella, not me." I said, returning the soft smile that she had given me. Then we fell into a silent, a very comfortable silent because all she did was staring at me like I was some piece of puzzle to decode. I didn't know how long we were standing there, with me looking at almost every single little thing except for her eyes. She was beginning to scare me, just a little. And I had the feeling that she wasn't here to just make amend, she had some business to do here with Bella. Hopefully, that kind of business wouldn't be all about blood and gore.

Finally, I heard footsteps descending down the stairs. I released a quiet sigh, and turned around to see Lauren and Bella making their way towards us. Bella's eyes lit up when she saw me, as if she hadn't seen me in a while. I stifled a giggle as I watched her make her way to me, and took my hand in hers as if it was a normal thing to do. I heard Lauren chuckled when she stopped just beside her, and I turned to roll her eyes at her.

"So, dinner now? The maid said that it's ready." Bella asked, her eyes looking around the room. I nodded, and Jessica muttering a yes.

We all made our way to the dining room, and took our seats. I was being seated next to Bella on one side, and Jessica and Lauren were seated together at the opposite side of us. They were talking about something, something that I couldn't quite understand. Well, it was all about codes and I didn't exactly know how to decipher them. So I just sat there, watching the way Bella's lips moved as she spoke. Then a delicious smell filled my nostrils, and my eyes shifted towards the food that was being presented to us. I think if I was Emmett, my mouth would have been watering at that moment. I didn't know what the food was called, but it looked that _delicious_ that I just wanted to be Emmett and stuff my face in.

We didn't waste time as we started eating, and they all had manners even on the dining table that I wondered if they were raised to be princess or not. Well, I was sure wasn't Emmett, but it was hard to not eat really fast when the steak was that good. By the look of it, it didn't even look like a steak. The chef was really creative, I must admit. The conversation got cut short, and while we were eating Jessica kept looking over at Bella. Bella was sending glares at her, but then ignored her when she reverted back to talking to Lauren. The atmosphere was beginning to turn dull, and for me – not being the daughter of a secret agent to know what the hell was going on – just sat there watching them. It was beginning to be very, very awkward. Jessica had stopped looking over at Bella, and she turned to look at me. Okay, more awkwardness, because her eyes seemed to try and get something out of me. I could tell that this night was going to be a rather uneventful night.

* * *

_A/N: Nothing to say here. This story is going around in circles. But really since Lauren is a bitch in Twilight, I can switch the role. Lauren is a dumb bitch and Jessica is a smart bitch. XD_

_Thanks for reading and reviewing. =]  
_


	28. Uneventful Night

**Uneventful Night**

It was getting ridiculous. The talk that me and Lauren were sharing was tolerable because we actually shared something in common; combat skills, types of guns, types of explosive substances, not liking how protective our fathers were. Yea, we shared all of those things and I was comfortable being around her. However, I wasn't comfortable being around Jessica, because she wasn't even trying to loosen up the tension between her and Alice. I was regretting that I invited her over. I shouldn't really even invite her at all, but I wanted to make amends, right? Okay, she didn't even look like she wanted to make any amend at all. I had been ignoring her stares, like seriously shouldn't she be staring at the food on her plate, in case I told the chef to put something in there and make her sick? Well, I didn't tell him to do that, even if I wanted to.

Thankfully, the dinner finished and we were sitting on the sofa, watching a movie that Alice had picked out. It was quite funny when I saw her disbelief expression while she was browsing the DVDs on my shelves. Having a dad as a secret agent, and having him getting me all the things that hadn't even come out yet were a great feeling. I haven't seen half of the unreleased DVDs yet, and right now I was watching one of them. To say that I was thoroughly amused was a statement, but just one glance over to Jessica, I know that she was disgusted by the content. Lauren was trying so hard to calm herself down, especially when she was muffling her laughter in a cushion. Alice was laughing quietly beside me, and her body shook just by her action.

_Nine_, the musical film, I must admit that I liked the way that they did their dances. And I must admit that I did crack up laughing when Penelope Cruz was singing _A Call From The Vetican._ I didn't even know that she could sing, but most of the movies that I've seen her in always made me laugh. She had this air around her, that would get anyone to laugh while watching her on film. She was pretty, the sort of Spanish beauty that resided in her. I wanted to meet her one day, okay that might not even be that impossible if I had Charlie. I think I was beginning to rely on Charlie a little bit too much of my wishes.

"Have you seen this movie?" Alice asked softly, and her breath grazed my neck. I tried not to shiver, not when she was so close to me.

"No, I've heard of it but didn't have the chance to watch it." I answered truthfully. I wasn't really blaming Alice for taking all of my time, only because I wanted her to take them. I couldn't really last a minute without her…okay, I was being a little dramatic there. In a sense though, it was true.

"Really? I thought you always have the time to watch movies."

I giggled at that. I think she was that oblivious that I didn't care about anything, unless she wasn't really involved in it.

"No, I'd rather spend time with you than watch some movies that don't really interest me." I turned to face her, and I could see the crimson painting across her cheeks. I chuckled softly as she turned her face away from me. It was so cute, why the heck was I prolonging my confession to her?

I was drawn to the big screen when Lauren started laughing uncontrollably. There Penelope Cruz was, lying there with the main protagonist of the movie; Quido. I was beginning to dislike Quido, only because he was cheating on his wife; Luisa, with Carla. I wondered how long he would carry on his foul relationship with Carla, not that I was saying he didn't have a taste for beautiful woman. Carla was just too clingy in my opinion.

The line that I think Lauren was waiting for had come, especially when Quido quickly got dressed and moved towards the door. Carla spread herself on the bed, with her legs practically open a little. Then the line came, and Lauren burst out laughing like she was on crack. Jessica looked even more disgusted, and Alice couldn't contain her laughter anymore, and soon enough she was laughing alongside with Lauren. I think this musical film had turned out to be a comedy. The line was; _I'll be here waiting for you, with my legs open. _If that didn't set anyone off in their laughing spree, then I didn't know what would.

I was giggling along with them, I wasn't the one to laugh so much that something would come out of my nose, or my mouth. Despite the fact that Lauren had been raised to be proper than laughing like she was now, and I shouldn't really be paying attention to her, not when she almost fell out of the sofa. The movie had moved on to the next scene, but it didn't look like Lauren or Alice would stop laughing. Jessica stood up afterward, and proceeded towards the DVD player. I know exactly what she was going to do, so I managed to hold in a low growl as I watched her with hardened eyes.

"What are you doing?" I asked. She stopped, and turned to face me. Lauren was still laughing, despite the tension that soon returned from the dinner earlier. Alice managed to quiet her laughter, and was now giggling beneath her breath.

"They couldn't really control their laughter, and if they're going to laugh while not watching the movie, so why bother watching at all?" She asked, and my eyes hardened even more. I hadn't seen this side of her before, and it was refreshing…sort of.

"You're disgusted by the movie from the moment Alice played it." I kept my tone under control, because I didn't want to be snapping at her when she was speaking to be with that disrespecting tone.

"Maybe because I don't like the fact that these characters are all whores!" She shouted, finally losing it and I didn't know what I've done wrong to make her lose her self control. My hands clenched into fists, and Lauren finally stopped laughing and was glaring at Jessica as if she could control her. Jessica didn't calm down though, and Alice was trying to calm me down silently.

"You ever think about the plot of this movie?" I asked, not breaking eye contact with her. I was about to stand up and face her, so that we would have the same level of power. Alice stopped me though, and her hand was squeezing my forearm lightly. The warm and gentle touch of her hand calmed me down, but only a little because the main annoyance here was Jessica.

"Oh, I know about the plot. He can't freaking make a stupid movie! Because he's too busy fucking Carla and eye-sexing Stephanie!" She was fuming now, and that was it, I wasn't going to have her ruin this night for the rest of us.

Reluctantly, I pushed Alice's hand away from arm and stood up, my fists shaking as I controlled them from punching the crap out of Jessica. "If you don't like the movie, then go home. But don't expect any of us to escort you out of the door!"

The whole room was quiet, with me sending daggers towards Jessica and she was doing the same to me. Then she smirked, and I didn't know whether I was to be worrying about why she was smirking, or not to worry about it since she had gone crazy. I frowned, and folded my arms so that I wouldn't be storming towards her and punch the living crap out of her. She then started moving towards me, and I had to watch every movement that she was making towards me. I didn't know what was on her mind, and I didn't want to even find out about it. No doubt that she was thinking of seducing me in front of Lauren and Alice, and even so it wouldn't work.

She stopped just before me, half an arm length, and still had that smirk on her face. She lifted her hand slowly, and my eyes were sending her little warnings but she didn't seem to mind about it. Then she placed her hand on my cheek, and it felt cold compared to Alice's touch. I growled at her, and it only seemed to make her smirk even more. I had let this go on as far as I possibly could, so I quickly unfolded my arms and snatched her hand away from my chest, but didn't make an attempt to drop her hand. I tightened my hold on her wrist, and she winced. I didn't stop there though, I actually wanted to destroy that wrist of hers so that she wouldn't be able to ever touch me with that hand again. Her wince turned into a cry of pain. I heard movement from behind me, and soon enough Lauren was beside me with her hand resting on my hand that was wrapped around Jessica's wrist.

"Even though you want to kill her right now, but think about it, it's not going to be worth it. Besides, her dad might actually kill you off." Lauren had a point there, but I didn't actually care if her dad would want to kill me if I hurt his daughter.

"As long as she doesn't touch me again, then I'm preparing for the kill of her pathetic father." I retorted with a snort. Soon enough, Alice was beside me and I couldn't help but feel calm in her presence. My hand loosened around Jessica's wrist, but not enough to let go of it.

"We can just watch another movie." She suggested softly, so I turned to look at her with disbelieving eyes. Really, she shouldn't be worrying about a bitch like Jessica, especially when she couldn't have what she wanted.

"Not a chance. We were all enjoying this movie until she ruined it." I spoke, and I didn't mean to make my voice so harsh. I heard a short gasp coming from her, so I turned to look back at Jessica. She had stopped the scream, and she was back to wincing in pain. "You're out, and never come back here again."

With that said, I turned with her wrist in hand and pulled her away from Lauren and Alice. I dragged her out of the living room, passed the maids that were watching with curiosity and towards the main door. I know that I did no one would escort her out, but she didn't take that hint however, not when she got me to literally want to kill her. I swung open the door and yanked her forward, then pushed her out of the door with a killer look.

"Go, and don't even think about apologizing because I've had enough of you." Harshly as the words came out of my mouth, I made an attempt to slam the door shut but she stopped it from happening.

"You're going to regret this." She spoke with mischief coaxing her tone. I wondered what she meant by that, but I was sure as hell wasn't going to regret kicking her arse out of my house.

"I don't think so. Do you want to me to get Jake out so he can kick you out?" I asked, and I know that she knew about Jacob. While he was being my bodyguard at school, he had literally got into a fight with three football players since they were trying to get pass him to get to me. I felt sympathy for them, especially when Jacob was inflicting a lot of pain towards them. If they had a brain, then they would think twice before even trying to get through me.

"Fine, I'll go." She spat the words out and turned on her heels. I watched as she exited the front lawn and walked towards the gate that my security guards were standing. I shut the door, and walked back towards the living room. I could still hear the movie playing in the background, but I didn't hear any voices. So I made quick strides, and I was there only to see Alice and Lauren were watching the movie so intensely. I think this was the serious part?

I turned to watch, and saw Nicole Kidman walking in a dark alleyway with the main character. They came to a fountain, and the light dimmed into black and white while the light shone down on her. Claudia was her character's name, and somehow it suited her. The song that she started to sing, I think I was beginning to love it. Out of all the songs in this movie that I've heard so far, this was the only meaningful song. I leaned my body against the edge of the archway, and watched as Claudia continued to sing. I think I've became lost with the lyric, and the more I listened the more I thought about Alice. I didn't need this song to remind me that I was in love with her. I didn't think that I could even put off my confession for that long, even though I was preparing for it to be the most perfect confession that I'd ever make in my life. I didn't need to make everything complicated, I should just really go with the simple and romantic kind.

My lips pulled up into a smile. I needed to think of a place to take my date to tomorrow.

* * *

_A/N: _

_If you have seen the movie, then you should know what songs I was talking about. If you haven't seen the movie, then I suggest you see it. It's really good. Kate Hudson was just hot. xD_

_Anyway, so the two songs that I mentioned in this chapter._

www[dot]youtube[dot]com/watch?v=u35xPbiCtwQ - Legs open

www[dot]youtube[dot]com/watch?v=3mKzWwiiyR8 - Unusual Way - Nicole Kidman


	29. Unexpected Proposal

**Unexpected Proposal**

Friday night was just something that I didn't want to remember. Well, some part of it anyway. Lauren had left after the second movie, and none of us really talked throughout the movie because it was so intense. I was never once to like movies that seemed to be telling from the future, being with aliens and that sort of things. At least this movie was heart moving, and I really liked it. The love in this movie too was something that I didn't know that the director would actually put it in. A love between an alien and a human, now that was unheard of, but it just proved that love was love no matter what you were. This movie wasn't for the old-fashioned people, but it was still straight love nonetheless. To me though, it looked sort of weird for the female alien to bend down and saved the human male. That part was just weird in so many levels. We both liked the movie, and after Lauren had said goodbye to us, Bella had led me up to her room again.

I left most of my stuff in her room, like my purse and jacket. I stayed at her place for a little bit longer, and when I informed her that I had to go home because I didn't want Esme and Carlisle to be worrying about me, something unexpected happened. I know that she felt the same about me, and I know that she was just perhaps shy in telling me it, but I never thought that she would straight out asked me to a date. The way she was trying to form words was just adorable, as if she was expecting me to refuse her.

Flashback

_I was bending down to retrieve my stuff, when I saw Bella shifted nervously on the edge of her bed. I didn't know what she was so nervous about, so I just shrugged my curiosity off when I know that it was getting a little bit better of me. I straightened my back and looked over to her with a smile. A smile that spoke so much because I didn't want to leave her side, like she didn't want to leave my side. But her reaction right now didn't really tell me that she was upset because of this, she was solely nervous about something else._

"_I'll see you…tomorrow?" I said, although it somehow turned into a question. This was the first time that my statement had turned into a question. Possibly it was due to the fact that she was acting right now._

"_Yea, I'll see you tomorrow." She replied quickly, but there was no smile there. Her facial expression was of nervousness, and I was beginning to worry about it. _

_I nodded, and turned to head towards the door. I didn't even make it half way there when I heard small sound of movement behind me. I didn't have to turn around to see what she was doing, not when she had snaked her arms around my abdomen and was pulling back towards her front. I could feel her bosoms heaving up and down against my back, and already I could feel my face flushed by the contact. She leaned in close to my ear, and I could feel her warm breath hitting against the sensitive skin. My legs started to give way, and if she wasn't supporting me up at this moment, I doubted that I could even support myself up._

"_I have a favor to ask." She spoke, and I could hear that her voice dripped with nervousness. If she was this nervous, why must she chosen this way to totally melt me from both inside and outside? Had she have any idea that she had such control over me?_

"_W-What is i-it?" I should just slap myself to gain my composure, but I couldn't even do that even if it was in my mind. I didn't mean to stutter, but it was hard not tell when I could feel her that close to me._

"_Will you be my date for tomorrow?" She asked, her voice was so low that I know if she wasn't whispering the words into my ear, I know that I wouldn't be able to hear it. _

_My heart started to pound at her request. She didn't just ask me out on a date, did she? I didn't know what to do, not when I felt a bit woozy in the head at the moment. My heart started to slow down, only a little, before it picked up its pace again when her thumb absently drew patterns against my covered-clad skin. I swallowed the dry lump down my throat, and made an attempt to turn my body around so that I could look at her. I felt her arms loosened around me, only so I could turn around to face her more easily. I looked up at her, reading into her expression, into her eyes. She wasn't playing with me – that I know of, because she was acting really nervous about it. I didn't know what she was expecting me to say, so I smiled the most happiest smile that I've known of, before flinging my arms around her in a tight embrace._

"_I'd love to." I whispered into her ear happily, and I was surprise that I could restrain myself from jumping up and down in joy._

_She let out a content sigh, and chuckled afterward as she picked me up effortlessly, and spun me around like I weighed nothing to her. She was beginning to act like Emmett with his bear hug, but at least her hug didn't really suffocate me that much. I joined in her laugh, and we spent quite a moment in each other arms before we had to pull away because I really had to go. I had driven home as I bounced in my seat in joy, literally._

End of Flashback

So here I was, sitting in front of my vanity desk, wondering how on earth I was going to impress Bella tonight. She had practically seen my closet, and she had even commented on how big it was. Well, not as big as hers since those weren't the clothes that she had shopped for. Granted, she had her assistant to shop for her, and being an assistant I had to give her credit for the clothes that she bought for Bella, even if Bella would just throw whatever that would look on her without much of a second glance. I even had to start picking out clothes for her to wear whenever I was over at her place. And because she had agreed to be my model, I was starting to be rather strict about her every day clothing. Well, I had a reason for that. I didn't want her to hide her perfect and beautiful body. If God had given her something that the world would die to have, then she totally should just flaunt it.

I hadn't even chosen my outfit yet! This was a crisis, and I didn't have that much time until she'd turn up at my door. Now it was my turn to be nervous, then again I bet that she was nervous too since this was her first date. I've gone to a lot of date before, and none of them would make me this nervous because I just know how to impress them. With Bella, I just didn't know how to. She had everything that she ever wanted, and everything that she had seen in her life. There wasn't anything that she hadn't seen, so it was hard to even think about what would impress her. I think I had given up on trying to think, because this was just a little too hard.

I sighed and leaned back on my chair, fully not ready to go anywhere in the next several hours, and Bella was going to be here in three hours. How on earth was I supposed to finish getting myself ready in that time? I even had Rosalie helped me out with my outfit, and all she said was just being myself. That part was just easy, because I know exactly what kind of clothes I wanted to wear. Wait, why didn't I take Rosalie's advice on being myself earlier? God, I just wasted an hour of sitting here debating on what to wear, when I could just be myself since Bella didn't really mind what I would wear. Tonight was supposed to be special since it was our first date.

So I jumped off of my chair and flitted towards my closet. Thanked to Esme, my closet was nearly as big as my room. I just loved to shop, and I didn't want to wear anything that wasn't designer clothes. I pulled the door to my closet open, and started to browse for the clothes that I needed. My closet was a walk-in, so it was easy to organize it when I had the dresses and skirts on one side, and shirts on the other. At the back of the closet held my shoes, and I only owned several jeans because I wasn't exactly a jeans sort of girl. I only owned them for future references, especially for a job interview. That was the black jeans were for.

After an hour of finding what I wanted to wear, I nailed down to two options. I could wear a simple pink one piece dress that stopped just below my knees. I would have a white jacket over me, to finish the outfit off. The shoes, well that was just too simple. I would probably going to wear a pair of high heels. High heels were short people best friends after all. Besides, I've been wearing flats all of these days, only because I couldn't really drive in heels. But tonight was going to be different, because tonight Bella would be driving. So for me to feel a little taller wouldn't hurt, although I could imagine Bella's face being amused at the fact of my growth thanked to the heels. My second option would be a medium length sleeve white V neck top, a small purple neck scarf for accessory, and a medium length light green skirt. The high heels this time would be green, to match with my skirt.

The second outfit looked cute, and the first one sort of looked mature-ish. So, mature or cute? I got the answer for that. I grinned as I grabbed the second outfit and put it on. Tonight was going to be perfect, I could feel it. I walked further into my closet just to grab my high heels. I put them on and once I stood on them, I felt taller than I was before. It was such a good feeling, at least I wasn't 4ft11 anymore. I walked out of my closet and towards my vanity desk, before taking a seat in front of it. I didn't have to put that much makeup, and I could very well go out with my natural born beauty. Well, not that I was saying that I was exceptionally beautiful, I was just saying that I just look better without makeup on. So I settled on applying light eyeliner, some mascara and a light blush. I glossed my lips with strawberry flavored lipgloss, and I finished.

I took one look at the clock, and it was nearly time for Bella to arrive. Urgh, I haven't even done my hair yet! So I quickly grabbed my hair brush, and started brushing through my short pixie raven hair. I didn't think there would be anything to do with it, especially when it already looked perfect the way that it was. Nevertheless, I continued run the brush through my hair so that would look smooth, and silky. I heard the bell door rung, and she was quite early but I didn't mind. I heard Emmett's booming laughter, soon enough his laughter turned into a shriek of pain. I giggled quietly at that. Bella must of have hit him for some weird things that he had said to her. Knowing Emmett, I bet that he was telling her how hot it would be if Bella would take me right in my room, since he was right next door.

"Alice! Bella's here!" Emmett called out from downstairs. I already know that she was here, he didn't need to be so loud about it.

"I'll be right down!" I called back. Just a few more minutes, and my hair would look totally like silk. I wanted to look good for her after all, and she was the first person that I would actually take my time to get ready for a date.

The hair was done, and this time I needed to do a double take. Okay, I think this would be the quadruple take. I checked myself in the mirror, and grinned at myself. Hair? Checked. Outfit? Checked. Shoes? I bent down to look at my shoes, adjusting them a little before smiling in satisfaction. Checked. I stood up and grabbed my purse on the way out of my room, and descended down the stairs. To see that Bella was waiting just below the stairs got my heart fluttered. Sure, the guys that I've dated back then had done the same thing, but only Bella would have that special effect on me. She looked up when she heard my footsteps, and her smile nearly got me to slip from the steps. Luckily, I composed myself to prevent myself from falling.

"You're early." I commented as I got down from the stairs, standing next to her. I shot Emmett a look, and he all but grinned and left us alone. Bella took my hand in hers, and started leading me out of the house. I giggled a little, "Why in such a hurry?"

"I want to show you something." She said as we stepped out of the door.

"A surprise?" I asked, and she nodded. She stopped beside her car, and turned to face me with a secretive smile.

"Yea, and you'd have to put this on." She reached behind her, and pulled out a black cloth. Alright, she was going to blind fold me. This surprise must be very, special…and surprising if she was planning to surprise me this way.

I only nodded and turned around, my back towards her. I closed my eyes and felt the fabric wrapped around my eyes. I was in a total darkness now, but it was comforting so I wasn't complaining. I heard her opening the car door, and she gently helped me get in the car before shutting the door. She joined me by my side soon after, and switched on the engine. The start of my very first date with Bella, and already I was restraining myself from not being over excited, in fear of breaking something in the process…like the dashboard of her car.

* * *

_A/N: _

_I'm tempting to quote some of Bella's words on the next chapter using Final Fantasy 7: Crisis Core quotes. Lol. Still haven't finished that game, urgh._

_Hope you enjoy this chapter._

_Thanks for reading and reviewing. =]  
_


	30. A Date To Be

**A Date To Be**

I was nervous to show Alice this little surprise that I had my personal assistant set up for me. well, I did help contribute in telling her what I wanted the scene to be like, and where I would like them to place the decorations, and other things to make it more romantic. Really, I wasn't taking Alice to the movies, or to any kind of fancy restaurant when I could bring all of that to the one place that helped me to relax; _The Beach_. Actually, this was my second option, seeing that I didn't quite like the first so much. The only reason that I didn't like the first option…well, was because there wasn't much of privacy in it. Besides, it was easy to decorate a medium sized park for us, but there would be no food whatsoever if we wanted privacy. So the beach was the perfect spot for us, because I could always ask the staff to leave us. I wanted this to be just me and her, no one would to be here, not even my bodyguards. I could protect her more than any of them could protect the two of us anyway.

"I'm getting a little impatient here." Alice whined, and pouted. I chuckled and shook my head, while I looked at the road that was leading me towards the perfect destination.

"Just a little more. Endure it just a little, please?" I asked, or rather, begged. Already I could feel the car began to bounce just a little. She was bouncing in her seat no less, and I couldn't help but chuckle at that. She could be so damn adorable when she was impatient. Maybe I should make her wait for much longer next time. Now, would that be mean?

"How much longer?" She asked in her whiny tone again, and I was having a hard time to decide whether to actually make her wait, just a tiny bit longer or not.

"You're making it difficult for me to concentrate at the moment." Yes, concentrate on my decision, absolutely not on my driving when I could see the beach from in front of me. She must knew that we were near, because her pout wore off and was replaced by her brilliant, happy smile.

"I can smell the sea! We're here!" She squealed, bouncing on the seat. Honestly, I thought having her blindfolded by Lauren would have scared her to death, but she was literally bouncing beside me, and the sight couldn't be more adorable.

"You must have a very strong sense of smell." I replied with a little chuckle. She only grinned, and didn't say anything when I put the car into a parking space that was reserved for me. I shut the engine off and climbed out of the car, only to quickly walk over to the passenger side to open the door for her. I grabbed onto her hand, and helped her out. She made a move to remove her blindfold, but I chuckled and shook my head as I stopped her hand from going anywhere near the cloth. "Not yet."

She pouted then, but it soon replaced by her smile. I went behind her, gently pushing her and guiding her forward. No one was here, only because they weren't supposed to be here except for the people that would be cooking us food. Actually, I think they'd probably about to finish right now. Screw the name of the food, since I know that they would all taste great anyway, knowing Micallef. I stopped just on the edge of the slope, where there was a long trail of lights leading down towards the shore. I could see my kitchen staff going around preparing food, or having the finishing touches to them.

I leaned in close to her ear, and I felt her shudder. I grinned at the feeling that I was the only one that could make her shudder like that. "Ready?" I murmured softly, and she gave me a nod of her head. I pulled back and reached up to the knot behind her head, and untied it. I removed the blindfold completely, and quickly joined her by her side while watching as her eyes fluttered open. When her eyes registered into what was happening in front of her, her mouth was agape and her eyes twinkled. I didn't know if that was a good thing, because her eyes were starting to get wet with unshed tears.

* * *

When I felt the blindfold being lifted off my eyes, I opened my eyes slowly because I didn't want to look like I was in a hurry to open them. The sight before was so beautiful, that I couldn't really know what words could even describe it. Leading down towards the resting spot, was a path that I bet Bella and her staff had been moving and creating the sand to look like it was a carpet. It was a sandy carpet, and it was beautifully made. On both sides of the path were placed with yellow dimly lights that were leading down to the rest spot, and spread around it like wings. There was an actual red blanket on the spot that we were supposed to be sitting on, and just outside of the ring was where the food were being prepared and made. She was going out of her way for the first date, and this was over the top, yet I felt so touched that she would waste this much time and effort on me.

I felt my eyes watered up at the sight, and mostly at her effort of making this first date as perfect as – I could guess – she wanted it to be. I felt her hand on my forearm, squeezing it lightly as I turned to face her. Her beautiful chocolate brown eyes were burning into me, speaking and telling me that they were worried about me. I smiled then, a smile of happiness and joy that I had ever felt with anyone else but Bella. She looked confused then, and I almost giggled if I didn't take this situation seriously. I didn't want to hurt her feelings. Then again, I absolutely was touched by her action to even want – or think – to hurt her feelings.

"I love it, thank you." I reached for her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Her lips boomed into a wide smile before she tightening her hand around me, and pulling me down towards the red – sort of heart shaped – blanket. I giggled at her enthusiasm as she was pretty much skipped all the way there. I wasn't even aware of my surrounding anymore, not when I had the most perfect person in the world with me; my Bella. God, that felt really good, to actually call her mine for the first time, even though it was just in my mind.

I didn't know when we did arrive, but she gently set me down on the blanket and kissed me on the head. I think I felt totally loved right now. I watched as she went over to the food staff, her lips were moving as she was talking to them but really I wasn't really concentrating on what she was saying. I was merely concentrating on what it would feel like to have her lips against my own at the moment. Well, that was part of it. I was concentrating on the way she moved her lips, and the way her body was moving while she talked. This love was in too deep that I know nothing could pull me out. And I'd doubt that if there was something to successfully pull me out, I wouldn't even want to go out.

She must have felt my eyes on her, because she turned and beamed a smile at me. I had to giggle as she turned when one of the kitchen staff called her name. The lady gave her two drinks, those looked absolutely good from afar. Bella grabbed the two drinks, said something to the staff before turning and made her way towards me. She offered the pinkish looking drink to me, and I took it and stared at it for a moment. Well, I sniffed a little at it too, and it smelt completely sweet…and a bit sour. I turned to look over at her when she sat down in front of me. I think the look of confusion and curiosity on my face amused her, because she was chuckling. Then she nodded her head towards the drink, and I looked at it once again.

"Strawberry and peach, with a touch of honey and vanilla." She explained, and I think I wasn't really looking forward in drinking these ingredients in this very nicely shaped glass. I was imagining all those ingredients on…..I mentally slapped myself to get my mind out of the gutter. I know that she was pretty much dressed to catch my attention, but really, that pair of tight jeans that hung very nicely against her thighs, showing that perfect and sexy ass of hers. And the top that she was wearing was just too sexy for its justice. It hung around her perfect curves, giving me a better view of what her body would actually look like if she was….And already I was imagining her naked and this was just our first date!

"Alice? Hello? Are you in there?" Her voice snapped me out of my imagination, and I looked at her like I had just returned to Earth. Well, in a sense, I just did.

"Yea?" I asked sheepishly, and I know that she was trying hard to hold in her laughter. Her shoulders were shaking lightly after all.

"Glad to have you back, hun." She spoke softly, and I flushed. In all of my time spending with her, she had never once called me 'Hun'. This was the first, and I liked the sound of it too much that I could feel every part of my body heating up.

"Y-yea…I'm back…" I muttered, and she chuckled. It was then that I noticed that we were alone. And that was when I noticed that she was looking at me like a prey. Well, to be honest, I was very comfortable to be her prey…and that sounded animalistic.

"So, where did you go?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at me. I didn't think that I should be telling her the truth, because I didn't want to be telling her the truth. I bit down on my bottom, and looked down at my drink before I began to take a sip on it. A very, very long sip. I heard her chuckle again, and I tried my best to ignore the heat that was blaring against my cheeks. I'd never thought that being alone with her would make my heart pound that much. We spent time with each other, in our houses and not to mention out of our houses, yet my heart didn't want to escape out of my ribcage.

"Nowhere." I murmured a reply when I released my straw. She didn't buy it, because she grabbed my drink away from me, placed it on the silver plate and put a hand under my chin. She lifted my head up so that I was looking directly into her eyes. She was smiling, and her eyes increased that volume of happiness in her smile. God, how could I be so lucky to have such a perfect person return my feelings?

"You're red." She commented with amusement in her eyes now. I rolled my eyes at her, and before I could even answer, I think she was intending to make my face look like a tomato.

I had been thinking about this, and daydreaming about this whenever I was with her. She might think that I was just reading the magazines that she had provided me, but really I was just daydreaming about her lips on mine. Now that she was leaning in, I could almost taste her lips on mine. However, I wasn't having my hope up though, because she might as well just lean in to whisper something to me. I think I was wrong in that department, because she didn't stop when our lips were just an inch apart. She continued to lean over, and soon enough her lips descended on mine. The sweet kiss that I've been waiting for – from the time that I had laid my eyes on her. I felt my stomach fluttered in little sparks, that spread throughout my body.

There was one thing that I know, the kiss began to grow. I know that she was trying to hold herself back, but I think our temptation and desire got the better of us. I felt her tongue licking at my bottom lip, and I happily gave her entrance. I was thoroughly surprised by the fact that she had this much experience with kissing, that this was actually her first kiss. Our tongues danced with each other, and we weren't really trying to gain an upperhand. I wasn't sure whether she was pushing me back, or I was grabbing onto her shirt and pulling her on top of me. I couldn't say that I like it, because I didn't. _I love it_. And for her to not pulling back, it just made me that happier. Well, it wasn't like that we would be actually having sex on our first day, because that would just be a little weird. I was fine with just making out with her under the stars, and on the beach. I bet that none of the girls at school would actually be having this experience that I was having now. And I would never, ever trade Bella for anyone or anything. Especially not when I felt her smile through all of our kisses.

* * *

_A/N:_

_I have nothing to say here. Except I'm sleepy once again. _

_Thanks for reading and reviewing. =]_

_P.S, I've moved them too fast, didn't I? D;  
_


	31. Measurements

**Measurements**

The date was amazing. Everything was amazing. I didn't even think that she would initiate the kiss. I thought that she would just kiss me on our second date or so, if there was ever going to be the second date. The date didn't end at the beach. I didn't even think of having a 'slumber party' over at Bella's place. We were watching, yet, another movie. I wasn't sure if it was still a date, because right now I was pretty much wearing her pajamas. I didn't really mind wearing her big shirt – although she seemed to be having a lot of them. It was still her, even though she could have worn some of the nightgowns that her shopping assistant bought for her. I really wanted to meet her shopping assistant now, only because I wanted to go shopping with her, and buying things for Bella. That would be good, and I could try and convince Bella to wear the clothes that I bought for her. Speaking of clothes, I haven't even taken her measurements for the dress I was going to make yet.

I turned to face her as we were lying on our stomach, watching the TV screen on the opposite wall. I didn't know why she was watching this movie so intensely. I didn't see anything good about it. Perhaps it was a little bit too much of blood and gore for me. _The Wolfman_ was the title of the movie, and I didn't really understand why a girl would want to go and watch this kind of movie. I could understand Bella watching it, since her life was pretty much revolving around guns…and more guns.

"Bella..." I murmured softly, and she turned her head just a little to look at me. I think this movie was more important than me. I should feel…quite jealous, but I wasn't. I know that no matter what, she loved me as much as I loved her.

"Yes?" She asked, and just when I thought the movie was more important than me. She turned her attention completely on me, and her eyes were focus on me. The way that she was looking at me right now, made me feel like I was the center of her world.

"I need your measurements." I said softly, and try as I might, I couldn't keep the amusement out of my tone when I saw the look on her face. It was priceless, and I couldn't believe that her shop assistant had gone years without measuring her…again! Well, that was what Bella told me, and I doubted that anyone could be that good at guessing.

"Why not just ask my shopper?" She asked with a look that was pleading me to just go and ask her assistant. Not a chance, and I was thinking that since we were together now, and that I wouldn't forget, I needed the measurement.

"Nope, I need your accurate measurements. Your shopper guessed, and hell she is a good guesser!" I know I sounded jealous, well just a little bit, but I would steal her ability to guess any day. It would be so much easier to get one guess right at first time.

"You're not really going to torture me on our date, aren't you?" She asked me, and I could feel that she was preparing to escape. I wasn't going to let her.

"Having a sleepover after our date at the beach is still a date?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her as she quickly looked around the room as if finding a place to escape to. I didn't know why she was afraid of this. It wasn't like I was asking her to go naked for me.

Wait a minute, in a sense I was asking her to go naked for me. I needed to take very acute measurements, and that would mean no restrictions whatsoever. No clothing, well except for her underwear but I needed to measure her busts size as well. My face started to heat up as I let my mind run wild. I mentally slapped myself and scowled, a little, in my mind, at myself…see I'm going crazy here. I believed that a kiss at first date is very common, but eye-sex…or any kind of sex at first date wasn't. I couldn't believe that was just…sexing her in my mind. It wasn't wrong, but it should be.

I heard a light cough, which snapped me out the dirty imagining state . I turned my head over to the source of it, and saw a small smirk slowly stretching upwards on Bella's face. I know that she must have had seen my tomato face, but could she be possibly knowing what was running through my mind? I didn't want her to think of that, not when I didn't want her to even think that I had a dirty mind. Sexual frustration…yea, that ought to be it.

"Now that you're amused of me zoning out, let's get those measuring done!" I exclaimed softly, not wanting to wake the rest of the house even though I'd doubt that I could. Bella's smirk disappeared, and her eyes went wide in shock before it was replaced by fright. I chuckled as I sat up and began to move over to her. Needless to say, she rolled over to the other side while I continued to move over to her, trying to get her to at least lay still. I wasn't even surprise when she rolled off of the bed, and fell on the floor with a soft thud. I poked my head over the edge of the bed, and looked down at her with my hand over my mouth to muffle my giggle. She looked up at me then with a slight frown, until she began to laugh as well. So I took this chance to tackle her, and I was surprise that I even caught her off guard. She managed to catch me though, even though I had already proclaimed my victory.

Bella groaned as I giggled on top of her. "You've got nowhere to escape to." I smirked as gently pushed myself up, pretty much straddling her in the process but I didn't care. That was just too funny, the way that Bella was caught off guard by me, a person that knew nothing about fighting.

"You're unbelievable." She groaned again as her head fell back to the floor. I giggled down at her and poked her stomach lightly, before resting my hand on top of it.

"If you could just say yes, all of this wouldn't happen." I grinned as her eyes snapped up to mine. I know that she was enjoying this little 'situation' as well, just by the twinkle of her eyes. Then she propped herself on her elbows, her lips quivering ever so lightly and the sight before me almost made me give up on taking her measurements.

"Alice…" If that whiny voice didn't make me drop everything about the measurements, then I didn't know what else would. But I had a strong will, and even though I know it would make her happy that I would drop the whole thing, but I wasn't going to. No matter how hard it was to resist her puppy dog face.

I stared at her puppy dog face for a while, especially at those big chocolate brown eyes that were twinkling at me. She wasn't making this easy for me, I was sure. I groaned then, and removed my hand on her stomach as I folded my arms across my chest with a little pout. "Aww fine, I won't take your measurements."

If there was anything that Bella would give in upon seeing, that would be my pout. I know that it was sort of unfair to even use my little advantage on her, but really no one could blame me for wanting to make Bella look beautiful in my gorgeous dress.

"Fine fine, when do you want to do this?" Bella asked, rolling her eyes at me in defeat. I grinned, knowing full well that she couldn't resist my pout. I guess I shouldn't really have taken advantage of her like that, but it was just too good to pass it up.

"How about now?" I said, and she groaned once again. It wasn't going to be that bad, was it? Well, my gut was telling me that I would probably going to enjoy doing this more than she would be. That wouldn't be a good thing, I didn't want to make her unhappy, even though she was a little stubborn at times.

"Does it have to be now?" She whined, and I couldn't help but giggle. I leaned forward so that my face was just an inch away from hers. She licked her lips, and that made my eyes to travel directly at those soft lips that I've tasted not so long ago.

"Yea, I don't want to prolong it." I said with a little pout as I looked up at her. She was smirking! I didn't know what she was smirking about, but I thought that she didn't want me to be taking her measurements.

She pushed herself up slowly, so I slid down to make room for her, and ended up sitting on my lap with both of my legs astride. Now this was an awkward position, but it didn't look like she would mind about it. Not to say that her smirk even got a little wider. Should I be scared that her arms instantly captured me, when it was supposed to be the other way around? With just a gentle pull, I slid up towards her so that our faces were almost touching. That slight amount of friction that she had made already got me wanting just a tad more. I needed to control myself though, and not letting this temptation get the better of me.

"So, what are you having me to do? I know that you want the utmost accurate measurements for that pretty dress of yours." God, even her voice right now sounded like it was dripping of sex. I think it was my imagination, because there was no way that she would turn this simple topic into a sex topic. Well, would she?

"You'd have to be…almost…naked for me to take the precise measurements." My voice cracked a little at that, and I bet my face was already beet red. I think I just dug myself a hole, but really I couldn't really crawl into it.

"Now?" She asked once again, her eyes were twinkling in mischief. Oh, I bet she was enjoying the fact that she could torture me into the thing that I just asked her. What thing was that again? Oh right, taking her measurements.

"Yep, but…you'd have to let go of me first so I can take the measuring tape." Even though I said it, I honestly wanted to stay where I was…no matter how deep my mind was getting into the gutter.

"Nope, you're staying there." She said with that smirk on her lips, and again her voice was dripping off of sex. What the hell was she thinking? My mind snapped back when she removed her arms around me as they went down to the hem of her shirt. All the while, she was keeping her eyes on me. I tried to not look at her gorgeous body when her shirt was lifted from her head, and being tossed across the room. I could feel the heat coming off of her body, judging how close our bodies were.

Instinctively, my hand moved over to her toned stomach. I felt her body shivered at my contact, and I couldn't help but grin at her. She returned the grin, until it all turned mischievous on me. I raised an eyebrow at her, and she chuckled. I never thought that her chocolate eyes couldn't be this dark, and somehow I know exactly what she wanted. She reached behind her back, and this time I didn't have to fight myself to keep my eyes locked on hers. From the corner of my eyes, the straps of her bra fell down to her arms. Soon enough, I know that she was topless, and right now she was making it harder for me to control my needs for her. She made it worse, however, by leaning into me and capturing my lips in that sweetest kiss. The kiss only heated up as she slipped my tongue inside of me after I had granted her entrance so willingly.

Somehow, she had gathered me up in her arms and stood up. So now, I was lying on her bed on my back, with her hovering above me. I had my hands tangled up in her hair, while one of her hands was gripping lightly on my hip, and the other traveling down my body. It didn't take long for us to be lying on her bed, _completely naked._ I know exactly what would happen next, especially with the way that our hands seemed to dance about each other bodies, heating our bodies up in a way that no one could. Jasper couldn't heat my body up like this. Of course, he satisfied me, but there was no love or passion in our intercourse at that time. This time it was different, because I know that Bella and I both felt the same love and passion for each other.

* * *

_A/N:_

_Finally, I've uploaded a chapter._

_Sorry that I haven't been updating much. Been playing an online game ._

_By the way, there's going to be a sequel to this. And this is not the end of the first. =]_

_Thanks for your patience, and reviews.  
_


	32. Not Now

**Not Now**

Maybe we were moving too fast. I think we were moving too fast. I wasn't complaining, and because I was in control, to say that I really much liked this position right now was a statement. But really, we were moving too fast and I just wanted things to slow down, just for a little bit at least. I know that I've been waiting for _this_ to happen. I also know that she was waiting for this to happen too, judging by her eagerness as she pulled our bodies closer. She was impatient, and I didn't want to make her wait…yet, I just felt like that this wasn't the time. So instead of giving into _our lust _and _temptation_, I pulled away slowly, and detangled my body from hers. It was like she was drunk, because she refused to let me go, which had made me giggle as she finally realized that I was pulling away when her eyes popped open, and giving me the slightest of a pout.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

Should I tell her that we were just moving a little bit too fast? Well, I didn't want this relationship to be full of secrets…Wait, were we in a relationship? This was just too confusing right now, because we couldn't possibly say one date, and having our temptation and lust took over to call this whole wonderful experience a relationship. Before we could do anything further than to just cuddle and kissing, I wanted to make sure that she was mine to begin with.

"Nothing," I murmured as I finally detangled myself from her. I slipped off of the bed and went to retrieve my clothes, which were scattering about the floor. Well, we were actually in a haste to get rid of the obstacles at least. I grabbed onto my shirt, and put it on before turning to her to see that she had a hurtful look. I sighed and shook my head. "It's not you, it's not us, it's…nothing. I just feel like we're going just a bit too fast."

I turned back to look for the rest of my clothing. I retrieved my underwear and put it back on. I've found my pants right afterward, and quickly pulled it on before I heard Alice clearing her throat. I turned to her, and she was looking away from me with a flushed face. I giggled at the sight, but that wasn't when my eyes raked over her nude body when I realized that she was still pretty much naked. I gulped quietly at the sight of her beautiful, goddess-like body being revealed before my eyes. If I hadn't stopped our 'activity' then, then I wouldn't be able to see her in all of her naked glory.

"I suppose we are going too fast." She let out a sigh, and moved off the bed to retrieve her clothes from the floor. I didn't say anything, since her body had taken all of the words that I wanted to respond to that little comment right now.

She didn't say anything, just went to retrieve her clothes and putting it back on her body. When she was done, and probably realized that I had been staring at her the entire time, she turned and raised an eyebrow at me, accompanying by a knowing smirk. I quickly turned away, already feeling embarrassed for having caught looking at her like that. My heart was pounding into my ears, and that was the only sound that I could hear because I didn't hear Alice making her way over, and wrapping her arms around my waist to pull me close to her.

"Liking what you see?" She asked with a hint of flirtatiousness in her tone. I felt my body wanted to give into what we were doing earlier, but I refused to let it happen. I didn't want to move that fast, and onto the next stage when we were both still trying to get pass what had happen, even though it might look like a bonus.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked, and I know that she was frowning because I had changed the subject. I turned to her and looked down at her frowning face. I giggled and lowered my head down to place a soft kiss on her head, and rested my forehead against hers.

"Sure." She sighed out in contentment, and lowered one of her hand from my waist to entwine our hands together. I smiled at this, and locker my eyes with her gorgeous emerald eyes. I didn't know why I was feeling nervous about what her answer to the question that I was going to pop out. I mean, she pretty much accepted my request of being on a date with me, and we nearly went further than just a simple…make-out session. So why did I get all nervous to even ask her if she wanted to be with me, for the rest of her life?

"Umm, would you…will you…" I tried so hard not to trail off, because it was just getting ridiculous for me not even forming one single 'Will you be my girlfriend?' question.

_Maybe you're just ridiculous. _Great, now even I was talking to myself. _No, you're having an argument with yourself, now say something because I bet that she's thinking that you're an idiot._

I snapped out of my own little mind, and focused back on Alice. Of course, my mind was right – like it always was. She was looking at me, expecting me to finish the question that I was babbling on until I went all quiet on her. I took down a big gulp, and she looked rather amused at my nervous. Oh, she knew what I was going to ask her, and she found this amusing to watch? I was so going to get her…one of these days!

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I blurted the question out, no doubt just wanted to get this done and over with. I closed my eyes then, not because I feared that she was going to reject me – even though that was part of it, it was because I didn't want to look into her eyes when she rejected me, or was about to.

"Bella, look at me, please." She pleaded softly, and I opened one eye. She frowned at my half attempt, so I smiled sheepishly at her while opening the other one. Then she beamed at me, and I could feel her bouncing on the tip of her toes. It was then that I figured out her answer, and I couldn't help but beaming down at her, but restrained myself from letting loose.

"Yes! Yes! A million yes!" She squealed, and I chuckled at her. I know that it would take her pretty long to calm down from her little high. So I moved my hands to her waist and secured her into place. I could still feel her body bopping up and down though, and I couldn't help but giggle at her beautiful, beaming face.

"You've just made my night." I smiled down at her, and she grinned up at me. Really, I could gaze at her forever and would never get tired of it, but I had a better idea than that. I lowered my face down to capture her lips. I felt her smile into it before kissing me back. Our lips moved against each other in a gentle dance, before I pulled back and rested my head on hers with a content sigh.

"Girls! You better be sleeping or else!"

Both of us jumped at Charlie's voice booming down across the hall. Well, I jumped and Alice let out a little shriek which I thought was absolutely adorable. I blinked before busting out into a laugh, which Alice followed soon after. It wasn't long until we heard footsteps approaching towards my room, but we were just too lost in our laughter to even care. A minute later, my door was being flung open, no doubt that I didn't even hear Charlie knocking on the door because I was drowning in Alice's musical laugh.

"Girls, you got to keep it down. There are people trying to sleep, you know." He folded his arms and frowned at us. Alice stopped laughing upon seeing him frown. I guess he could look intimidating if he wanted to be. For me, however, I didn't even stop. Moreover, I laughed even harder and his frown got deeper. "Bella."

I stopped, or tried to, laughing at his tone. When he pulled that tone on me, I knew that I would be in trouble if I didn't stop. So I looked at him with amused eyes, and he scoffed. "We'll try to keep our laughing down, sorry dad."

"You better. I need to get up early tomorrow. Alexia wanted me to pick up a VIP."

Alexia, Alexia, why did that name sound so familiar? Oh right, she was Charlie's boss, and if she required his assistance by contacting him in person, then this mission ought to be important. I just nodded at him, and said my goodnight before he turned and left the room. When the door was shut, Alice turned to me with a confused look. I smiled and shook my head at her.

"Alexia is his boss. I've only seen her couple of times. She has a son, and…" I trailed off when she raised an eyebrow at me. She crossed her arms afterward when I moved back on the bed and flopped myself down on it. I looked over at her with amused expression, and her face broke out into a small frown.

"And what? Is he your ex?" She asked, and I could take out the jealousy in her tone. I giggled – quietly – and her frown deepened. She was indeed jealous.

"Oh Alice, you look so cute when you're jealous." I grabbed a pillow and let out my laugh into it, letting the pillow muffling it. Her frown turned into a pout, and she quietly stormed over and tackled me down on the bed.

"You're so mean!" She whined, just a little too loud as she sat up with a deeper pout.

"Girls!" Charlie shouted from down the hall, and I couldn't help but sink my face deeper into the pillow. Even though tonight didn't turn out like I thought it would, it was still going to be in my memory. In a moment like this, it would be a waste to let it pass by without remembering in the future. Okay, that wasn't it, I just wanted to keep all of my moments with Alice in my memory. I just wanted to remember every single moment with her, the bad and the good.

**The End**

**

* * *

**

_A/N: _

_Hehe, sucks, no smut for you to read. :3_

_Promise that it will be in the sequel though. I just don't know when that will be....So I can't promise the time and stuff._

_Thanks for reading and reviewing though.  
_


End file.
